Backdoor Neighbours
by Madame Ari
Summary: At the last day of the year, Weiss moves into the house behind Ruby's. As time goes by, the relationship between them sparks and begins to blossom. Modern Au. Extreme Slow Burn. (Whiterose)
1. Chapter 1: January - New Years

**January: New Years**

* * *

It was a hot summer's day when Ruby first saw her. The crickets echoed their tune amongst the grass and the cicadas chattered in the walls. Under the sun that blazed upon the earth, Ruby lounged on a recliner, in the comfort and protection of her house, four fans faced her as she sipped on a cold glass of lemonade. She had her eyes glued to the TV, to the re-runs of the Avatar series when she heard a shrill voice from her backyard. Her curiosity peaked, she set down the lemonade, the ice clinked against the glass.

She went upstairs and peered out of her window, into the backyard of her backdoor neighbour's house. Ruby's eyes registered the colour of white that reflected from below, it was an alabaster haired girl, who with her index finger pointed at a box, as she directed a sky blue-haired boy to bring boxes of that specific section into the two-storied house. The short petite girl wore her hair into an elegant bun, a sort of crown nestled around it. Ruby marveled at the amount of boxes and trucks in the driveway and backyard… This girl was rich.

From downstairs, she heard the Avatar opening prologue rang, as it started another episode. She rolled her eyes at the prospect of a stuck-up girl for a neighbour and travelled downstairs to continue her lazy day.

* * *

It was a cool summer's night when Weiss first saw her. The night's cool breeze brushed against cheek. The sound of music resounded through the neighbourhood, from the people who blasted classical music to rock from the speakers of their cars. She tuned out the loud racket, and glanced towards the sky from her second floor balcony… She couldn't see the stars that were visible from her family's estate. However, this reflection was interrupted from the loud countdown being yelled from below, from her backdoor neighbour's backyard. Her eyes darted down to see three girls, as they stood on the green grass with sparklers in their hands.

Then…

At the number one, when the clock strucked twelve and fireworks bloomed into the sky. When the old year closed but opened the door to the anew, two eyes finally met.

Blue met silver.

The brunette with dyed red tips tilted her head in curiousity. Weiss blinked back. Neither smiled, they just stared blankly at each other.

"Ruby!"

The girl who donned red tore herself away from Weiss' inquisitive gaze, as she instead responded to the tall blonde and a girl with a bow.

Weiss leaned on her left hand and look towards the sky…

Ruby…

The sound of fireworks rumbled through her chest.

A thought crossed her mind… The New Year suddenly seemed more daunting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, sorry if I worried or if I made you guys upset due to my small (understatement of the year) and unannounced hiatus but, then and next year, I will get very busy and wouldn't be update any stories at all.**

 **Because of this, I'm only gonna be able to update in the summer holidays (well, in my country) and so I plan to finish this story within around 2 months. And also, I discontinued my other story (deleted it too so no one gets hopeful around it). I'm sorry if you were really looking forward to it but I frankly lost where I was going with it and now have no motivation to finish it.**

 **So Backyard Neighbours is the project I plan to do this time! And I hope you come back for more :)** **!**

 **Also don't get too worried if the chapters seem short at first, when the story really takes off the word count would average around 2K, give or take.**

 **(And if you haven't notice in this first chapter, over the time I was away, I was hopefully able to improve my writing style)**

 **I'll see ya all in the next January chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: January - Painting the Fence

**January: Painting the fence**

* * *

The cicadas chimed with Ruby as the girl giggled to herself while she heard Yang, her sister, argue with the washing machine from inside the house. The sounds of bangs rang throughout the air as the blonde hit the metal body repetitively to urge the machine to work.

Ruby then turned to her horrific task, to hang the clothes on the washing line. She gripped on the two pegs on the hand and reached for a wet shirt from the basket as if it was a gun in a holster. With her eyes shut tightly she rose a little higher, by the balls of her feet. Ruby looked up in despair as her hands full of the pegs and the shirt grabbed at thin air rather than the clothes line itself. She took another deep breath and shut her eyes once again. With all the willpower in the world she jumped up to it.

 **Flick**

Ruby fell down onto the grass in surprise; an unladylike yell came out of her throat as her butt came into contact with the ground, the shirt and pegs landed by her side. Her eyes stayed closed tight at the feeling of a cold, wet and slimy liquid on the back of her neck. Her hand slowly reached for the substance, once it was on her hand, she opened eyes and stared at the pure white liquid, and suddenly fresh paint permeated her nose.

"Rubes! Don't tell me you fell again for trying to reach the clothes line."

Ruby replied instantly, "Nope, not this time!"

With that line the short girl's head rapidly searched her surroundings, which caused her eyes to fall on to the wooden fence that separated her and her backdoor neighbour's backyard. Behold, paint leaked through the gaps to her side of the fence, as the once perfect paint job had transformed into sloppy strokes towards the top of the fence. On the other side of the fence, Ruby could see her new neighbour as she cursed to herself quietly, only loud enough for Ruby to her.

With a frustrated sigh, "HEY! You over there! You just flicked paint on to me!"

Ruby heard a paint can planted on to the ground before some sort of metal chair was dragged across the concrete of the backyard, to the fence. A few loud and annoyed footsteps later, the neighbour's head managed to peak over the fence, as the girl heaved herself up on her tippy toes so her upper torso can see Ruby's backyard as well.

"Well, EXCUSE me, but if your idiotic friend wasn't banging on that poor washing machine my concentration would have NOT ruined!" The girl scowled angrily back.

"HEY! Don't call my sister idiotic! Yang is just helping me out!"

Yang poked her head out of the open door that separated the backyard to the laundry, "Someone mention me?"

The neighbour let out a growl of annoyance, "OH NOW LOOK! You called her out. Which by the way, Miss Yang can you please stop that incessant banging, it will disturb everyone else if you continue on!"

Yang got a mischievous glint in her eye, "Hey! Just so you know people are always begging for an encore of that in the bedroom." After she delivered her line, she watched as her sister and the white haired girl stared blankly at her.

"…"

"…"

"Come on! Since there was no potential for a pun, the next best thing is an innuendo!"

"…"

"… Yang…"

"Yes lil' sis?"

"Just go back inside."

"Ah, okay."

As the blonde trotted back inside, too jolly for the tension outside, Ruby and her neighbour had started a staring contest. Weiss broke it, as she decided not to partake in the childish game.

"Goodness, I cannot believe that I have to put up with you two numbskulls for the rest of my time here!"

Tight lipped, Ruby snapped back, "As if I ever wanted a prissy and stuck-up shorty as a neighbour."

"Hey! Don't forget you are short too."

"…"

"…"

The neighbour shot the last glare before she stepped down, as her arms felt the wooden splinters dig into her skin. After the sound of the glass door which slid open but zipped loudly shut, Ruby crossed her arms and headed inside, as she swung the door open and slammed the metal grating of the door shut.

* * *

As Weiss winced at the loud slam of her backdoor neighbour's door. She rolled her eyes and sat on the white leather couch that was situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by unopened boxes. Fiddled with her hands, the sudden silence made her feel odd and… isolated… She had moved in hopes of being independent and to have the option of making friends outside of her social class… and now she had just ruined it. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her shorts, unsure whether to call Neptune or not. She placed the phone on the couch and decided to instead take a shower to wash off the paint.

* * *

Ruby stomped into the kitchen, where Yang drank a cold bottle of iced tea. The younger sister roughly opened the fridge door and pulled out a home-ice cream brand ice cream. She inspected the flavour. Mango dipped in vanilla. She tore the transparent plastic of the dessert and travelled to the couch. She plopped on the crimson plush couch. Her teeth chomped on to the cold food, as she bit off a part of the food. This mannerism made her shiver from the sheer coldness of the food.

Yang slowly followed her sister into the lounge room, and instead leaned against the entrance of the room.

"Rubes?"

"Hmph…" Ruby murmured as she munched on her ice cream and kept her gaze towards the ground.

"… You just had a bad start okay."

Ruby glowered back at her sister, "Like you were any help… You could have at least tried."

Yang felt the pit of her stomach drop at the guilt. "You are right… It is kinda my fault too, I guess I should've been more gentler with Ol' Bessie, aye?"

Ruby felt her frown disappear and chuckled lightly to herself, "Oh yes, Ol' Bessie."

Yang continued further, "Anyways, why do you even want to have a good relationship with her? I have bad blood with my neighbour and I'm still alive."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't want to have to get into a heated argument with her every time I exit that door. There is no way I want to repeat of the lawn mower incident."

Yang scoffed, "Just so you know he could have almost shaved my head off if he didn't have a bad leg!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to hold his 'girlfriend' hostage."

"If he really wanted to hurt me, lil' Sharon of the gnomes is going to be on the chopping block!"

The siblings both busted into laughter at the memory. Ruby wiped some tears off her eyes, "So… What are we gonna have for lunch? Cookies?"

Yang turned back into the kitchen to begin, "No way, as if I'm gonna let you have your sugar high now."

"Oh come on Yang! Just this once!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heya guys! So second chapter done!**

 **I just want to say how happy I am that you guys are enjoying this story even though it was only one chapter in :) So buckle up and get ready for the ride guys :D**

 **Also, I'm also gonna upload this story and my other ones on Ao3 as well, so if you prefer to read it there or just want to follow me there, just wait, as I have to get registration thing done, which is not anytime soon… BUT this doesn't mean I'm leaving this place forever, I'll be sure to be active on both sites while I'm updating this story.**

 **So… That's really about it. So,**

 **I'll see ya all in the last January Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: January - Officially Meeting

**January: Official Meeting**

* * *

"RUBY!"

The girl lifted her head from her 3DS and faced the door, where her sister paraded in with a black and white corgi behind her, attached to a leash. "Hi Yang! What's up?"

Yang stopped in the middle of the living room, "I have an errand to run and I don't want to ruin Zwei's walking schedule, he hates it when I do… LOOK AT HIM! He's doing that puppy eyes thing again!"

Ruby looked down at the little corgi by her sister's feet, "Aw, Zwei… of course I'll walk you!"

The little canine bounded towards Ruby, the leash being yanked out of Yang's hand, which left a bit of rope burn. Yang yelped in surprise as she rubbed her hand to soothe the pain, "Thanks Rubes! I stopped by Blake's but the she screeched like a cat when Zwei innocently pounced on her."

Ruby scratched the head of the dog, "It's nice to see you boy, Yang is so lucky to have you. Anyways, the usual route sis?"

Yang grinned, "Always, and when you get back hold on to him a bit, I'll come back for him when I'm done!" With that the blonde skipped towards her motorbike parked outside. She put her helmet on and revved the bike before she sped off.

Ruby's 3DS clicked shut then returned it on the shelf by Xbox and Switch, as she made a mental note to return to her bedroom later. Zwei patiently waited by the door, the leash in his mouth. He watched as Ruby fished the keys from the hook nearby the door and shoved it in her pocket. Ruby bent down to grab his leash but the dog instead pranced outside and stopped by the mailbox, his head tilted in confusion. The dog let out a bark to snap Ruby from her trance.

Ruby giggled and grinned, "Yeah ZWEI!" She announced as she shut the door close and pumped her fist in the air, "FOR DOG INEPENDENCE!"

Zwei barked in agreement, as he waited for his temporary owner to catch up and walked beside her in the pavement. "Do you know the route boy?"

"Ruff!"

* * *

Weiss sat on a bench in the middle of the park, a leg over the other as she flipped through another page of her book while she twirled the hair in her side ponytail. The park wasn't particularly big, but it caught her eye when she drove around the neighbourhood when she was moving into her house. The park was surrounded by backyards of houses but was still relatively quiet.

A butterfly landed on her hand, she smiled at watched it fly away into the sky. As she lifted her head from her book, she spotted a very familiar person at the entrance of the park.

Ruby…

As the girl came into view, their eyes met. Ruby stopped in the middle of her tracks, unsure of how to approach her neighbour. Weiss however was about to turn her head away in discontentment until she felt the pit of her drop again. Her chest filled with guilt… On that day with her first interaction with Ruby, her thoughts occupied her afternoon. She had dreaded this meeting. She didn't even apologize, as it was technically her fault… and by the way Ruby reacted, it just made her feel more awkward.

However, an adorable muffled bark broke her trance. Weiss' eyes trailed down to an animal that bounded towards her, it was a dog with a leash in his mouth... The corgi didn't slow down as he bumped into Weiss' legs. For the first time in the two weeks she's been here, Weiss giggled as the dog jumped on to the seat beside her. The dog mouth opened as he panted, which effectively dropped his leash on to the chair and dangled off to the ground.

Weiss gave into the urge and scratched the dog at the bottom of his chin. The canine whimpered in delight as his left foot came up and started to thump in reaction. "You are such a good boy…" Weiss' right hand flipped over the name tag on his collar, "… Zwei, you walked yourself all the way to the park!" Weiss the grabbed the sides of his face and scrubbed it, Zwei's short fur being massaged in all different types of directions.

"Ahem…"

Weiss tore her gaze away from the dog to see Ruby, who had walked up to her and awkwardly stood there, "… I see you really like dogs."

Despite Weiss' urge to apologize, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What brings you here?"

"Umm… What?"

"Just why?" Weiss shifted uncomfortably on the bench, from the tension in the air. "Why are you here? Were you looking for me?"

Ruby just stared at the shorter girl in uncertainty, too hesitant to say anything.

"Are you stalking me? Cause I don't appreciate s… stalkers… and… it is… VERY UNPROFESSIONAL TO LET YOUR DOG JUST WALK HIMSELF!"

Even Zwei stopped and tilted his head confusion at Weiss' reasoning.

After a beat of silence Ruby leaned back in laughter, at the absurdity of the situation.

Weiss blushed in embarrassment, "Hey! I'm asking you a serious question!"

Ruby continued to laugh at Weiss' adorableness.

"Are you even listening to me? HEY! You dolt! I'm still over here!"

Only then, Ruby's laughs began to die down. She swiped a tear from her eyes and then got awkward and timid once again, "Um… Sorry for laughing I just… Um… Oh! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

"That, I already knew."

Ruby, who rubbed the back of her neck stopped, "You… already knew?"

"I heard your sister call out to you during New Years… I guess I never forgot."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat at the revelation, "Um… Yang is pretty loud…" Ruby felt the silence awkwardly cast upon them as she stared at her feet in shyness, "Um… Anyways, I think we got off the wrong foot."

Weiss eyes looked down as well, "Um, I've been meaning to say… I'm sorry… for the paint. It is truly my fault that you were… attacked by my paint?"

The both of them just shared a look and then let out giggles. As Ruby laughed, she watched Weiss as the girl's eyes was closed and her chest reverberated with laughter. A fond look flashed for moment across her face.

Weiss started to feel Ruby's gaze upon her so she cleared her throat; "It is true that we were at odds with each other at a… very small situation. That was quite immature of me…"

Ruby just shot Weiss with another smile, "Don't worry about that. As you said small situation, so it's all fine…?"

Weiss understood Ruby's implication, "Weiss… Weiss Schnee… I'm sorry I called you and your sister numbskulls."

"… I'm sorry for calling you short and prissy." Ruby said as she sat next to Weiss on the bench, Zwei wedged between them.

"… So, Ruby Rose? How did you end up with a name like that?"

Ruby visibly lightened up and chattered excitedly, as Weiss listened for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"And so Zwei just walked off with his leash in his mouth. He doesn't even need me to walk him! He knew the whole route himself!" Ruby exclaimed to Weiss.

The pair had gotten over their first impression of each other over the afternoon thanks to Ruby's adventurous stories. Now as the sun settled under the horizon and the now stars shined brightly upon them, they decided to walk back together, as their homes were in the same general direction.

"I see, I guess Zwei is just one of a kind?" Weiss stated as she and Ruby observed the corgi from his backside as he walked in front of them, leash in mouth full of drool.

"One of a kind? Years ago Zwei somehow was able to mail himself accidentally before!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! He jumped in one of those cylindrical boxes as there was food inside and dad, not knowing the little pupper was there, just taped the box and mailed it off to my Uncle Qrow!"

"How did he even survive?"

"I don't know but we worried so we quickly took a plane to see Uncle Qrow, and you should have seen his reaction! When he got the package, Zwei literally popped out and all he said was, 'Damn the drinks are strong today!'"

The two shared a laugh as they stopped in front of Ruby's house. At the driveway, Yang was on her phone while she leaned on her motorbike. At the sound of laughter she glanced up and saw the unlikely pair engaged in conversation. Yang observed Ruby's face, and smirked.

"Ah, it's my cue to go!" Ruby breathed out.

"Yeah, I'll just have to walk around the curb to get to my house."

"Oh, 'kay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Weiss smiled at their odd way of ending the conversation and began to walk off.

"Hey neighbour! I'll see you around?"

Weiss turned around and chuckled, "I guess we'll see. Well, bye for now?" And with a wave, Weiss walked slowly and disappeared past the bend.

"Hm… I guess it wasn't me who went overtime this time."

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile, "Heya sis."

"You both just got of the wrong start~"

"Shuddup Yang."

"So what's her name? Tell me~"

"Yangggggg!" Ruby wailed as she headed inside the house, Zwei in tow.

"Come on, your ice princess must have a name, I need to know before you go off and save her from her white pristine tower!"

"YANG!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Before I give the usual info I just want to just point out that the RWBY cast are all adults in this story. I guess I forgot to mention it but I just thought that you guys would get to the conclusion that they are, since I never really mention the parents, as they don't live with them anymore. Also I don't know if this is obvious but Yang and Ruby live separately but in the same neighbourhood, this may raise a few questions as Yang does chores with Ruby but I can't exactly explain that as of yet. But Yang does live in her own house, but I guess from this chapter it is shown that she does have keys to Ruby's house.**

 **Also, sorry it took me a bit to upload this chapter but since Christmas is coming up, I had got busy in preparing for it. BUT if you want me to be honest I actually had this chapter finished a while ago… the way I upload it that unless I'm one chapter or more ahead in terms of typing the story, only then I can upload a chapter. I only finished chapter four a few hours ago.**

 **Anyways, I happy with the positive reviews that you guys are giving but just so you know if there are any inconsistencies or errors in the chapters, don't hesitate to give back any constructed criticism as it is welcomed and much appreciated :D**

 **Happy Holidays and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: February - Weiss' Job

**February: Weiss' Job**

* * *

"YES!" Ruby yelled while she was on her phone.

Ruby's outburst even made the cicadas in the wall shut up.

"… Um yes, I mean. I promise I won't be shouting like that during my shifts… Yep I'm still fine with what I proposed during the interview… Oh really?! That is really cool Sun! Discounts for the win!... Yep, I am so happy to be a part of the team… Thank you! I'll see you on Monday in two days… Bye!" Ruby hung up on her phone and jumped in glee.

Blake put down her book and watched Ruby as she dance around the room. The bookworm was stretched across the couch like a cat, her legs dangled off the arms. As Ruby started to get closer to the couch, Blake reached down and with her hand and picked up one of the Switch remotes on the floor, from when she and Ruby competed with each other on Mario Kart earlier, away from the stomps of death from Ruby's feet.

Blake maneuvered herself around so she was properly seated on the chair, to avoid Ruby as the brunette promptly plopped herself beside her. Ruby shoved the phone into her face with a bright smile. "LOOK! I got the job!"

Blake took the phone from Ruby and read the text message the employer just left now, confirming Ruby's shifts, "I see you will get more money than you usually would now."

"Yeah! The channel is good and all but I shouldn't rely on it as a source of income. Thank cookies that EBgames accepted me! I can't think of going to a café and not being able to eat the cookies on display! Which reminds me…"

Blake eyes followed Ruby as she ran to the kitchen and fetched a jar of cookies from one of the lower cabinets, "Celebratory Cookies!"

Blake checked her phone and asked, "We could celebrate with Yang. The boss of her job is pretty lenient and would let us in while she is one break."

With a cookie in her mouth she agreed, "… Yesh! I neewd to bweak the newsh to her!"

Blake froze, "Did you just… make a pun?"

Ruby stopped and briefly choked on her cookie, "… Ack… AHHHHH! Let's just leave before it gets worse!" The brunette yelled as she flailed her arms in the air and ran out of the door.

* * *

Ruby and Blake stood outside the largest building in town, in awe. The rectangular building, in its white and blue glory loomed over the two friends, its shadow shielded the girls from the sun. The building sat on a monument of steps, the white concrete added to its clean look. The door at the base of the building opened, which allowed a brief gust of air-conditioned wind brush against the girls for a moment.

"… Did they get a new paint job?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the dark blue accents added to the infrastructure, "Cause the pop of colour makes it look much more sleeker!"

Blake tilted her head in suspicion, "Huh… I thought Yang's boss didn't like the colour blue."

She turned to hear Ruby's input but the excitable girl already ran through the entrance, the doors still swung back and forth from her energy.

Blake shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked up the steps and entered, a sigh escaped her lips as the cool air enveloped her. She looked around the lobby; it seemingly also was renovated as well. Content with the interior she approached the front desk to greet the girl behind it, "Hey Velvet, it seems boss put on some glasses and saw the state the building was in."

Instead of a reply, all she heard was the Australian girl try to reason with Ruby, who Blake now realized was in front of her.

"Come on Velvet! You know us by now and you know that the boss is fine with us coming here to visit Yang, so if you'll just let us through…"

The woman behind the counter waved both of her hands in front of her in defense, "I'm sorry Ruby but now I can't just simply let you though. You don't understand… that boss you are talking about, he is not-"

Ruby puffed, "I need to tell Yang the news whether you like it or not so… bye!"

At her last word, the brunette zoomed out of the room in a red blur. Blake face palmed, "I'm sorry Velvet, I'll just go get her before this situation gets messy."

With that the bookworm ran after Ruby, albeit in a slower pace. Velvet, flustered by the sudden drama called out from the desk, "BLAKE! You don't understand either! You… can't…" Velvet sighed in defeat, "Just walk in… I'm gonna get fired, aren't I Yastuhashi?"

The muscular guy, who had just entered the door with a box of mail, had just witnessed the situation, "I'm not sure, but I think you'll be fine."

* * *

Ruby took drastic turns as she rushed to the break room, multiple employees of the banking company gasped in surprise as they either jumped away from the blur or just sidestepped casually, being used to the antics that Ruby brought with her every time she visited.

Blake just followed behind, her apologies accompanied with her nervous and embarrassed manner due to Ruby. She ran for a few meters more in the hallway, until she just gave up and began to walk in a brisk pace to the break room. As Blake continued her way to the room, she met up with one of her other friends.

"Hello Blake!" A redhead greeted, as she pulled up beside Blake, a stack of papers were cradled in her arms.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha. I haven't seen you since that party, when you were pulled away from the party due to a certain blonde boy…"

The said women chuckled, "Oh yes, I remember that night very clearly…"

Blake raised her eyebrow in suspicion and amusement, "Oh… Very clearly I see… How did your night with Jaune go then? If I remember correctly, someone turned up at my house to return my book… with a turtleneck… in the middle of summer."

Pyrrha's face flushed red as stopped in her tracks, as she started to fumble with the last page of the stack of papers, "Yep… A wonderful night…"

Blake gave Pyrrha a smile of congratulations. Pyrrha passed an equally grateful smile. This peaceful exchange was however interrupted when someone jumped in between the women, with a hand on a shoulder of both girls…

"You mean a wonderfully spicy night! The 'battle scars' from that war seems _very_ passionate if you asked me!" Yang coyly with a grin on her face, as she made quotation marks on her index and middle finger on the words 'battle scars' whilst they were on the shoulders.

"YANG!" Pyrrha exclaimed as physically flinched in embarrassment, which caused the papers in her arms to all flutter to the floor due to loose grip she had on them in the first place. Pyrrha, face still painted red, muttered incoherent cusses as she squatted down to pick up the thousands of paper she just dropped… At least each of the papers had page numbers.

Blake shook her head as she face palmed for another time in the day, "Yang, I was at least subtle, we are in your workplace for goodness sakes, at least have some decency."

"Well Blake, you know me! Always brash… Wait, what are you doing here? I didn't give in any clearance before hand." Yang stated, with her eyes wide

Blake tilted her head in confusion, "Clearance? Yang, you and I both know that your boss doesn't even take the place seriously. He usually just lets us in whenever Ruby and I turn up. Why would we need clearance?"

Pyrrha rose up from the floor in concern, "That is because he is not our boss anymore… I thought you and your sister had permission today… Yang don't help me, just get them out as soon as possible."

Yang froze, "Them? Oh god… Ruby's here to? Come on Blake, let's get her before I get in deep trouble."

"Wait what?" Blake couldn't continue as her arm was pulled by Yang, who dragged her to the break room.

"I'm presuming she is there as you guys know my break time is about now."

"When did your boss change?"

"Towards the start of the year. Now please walk so I can get you guys out as soon as possible, she is gonna be so mad when she finds out. You two basically broke into the bank!"

"Who? Not your boss? Whose your boss?"

Unfortunately her question wasn't answered as Yang reached the break room and flung the door open, "RUBY!" All the occupants in the room jolted at the sudden outburst. Ruby stared at her sister confused, with one of the cookies from the lunch bar half in her mouth. Yang glared, "WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

Ruby confused by the commotion her sister brought, walked up to her sister calmly and excitedly told her what she came for, "What's the problem Yang? I came to tell you I got the job!"

Yang however faced the closed door instead and half-heartedly said, "Yeah, and yeah… That's great but your new job is gonna be the cost of mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Friggin Ice Queen is the new boss!" Yang started to pull Ruby to the door where Blake waited. Blake began to open the door out so they could scram before they were noticed.

"Ice Queen? Isn't Junior the boss? He doesn't care if we come unannounced or not."

However the silence filled the room as Blake pushed the door open to reveal Weiss with a few guards behind her. Ruby's backdoor neighbour looked more uptight than usual. She still wore a white outfit, but this time it was a white trouser suit. She had her arms crossed, a finger repeatedly tapped on one of her arms. With a cold tone, she answered Ruby, "And that is why he was fired." With her cold exterior still up, she turned to the guards, "Sorry to get you three so riled up on your first day, just go back to your stations. I can handle this."

With a nod the guards silently left.

Weiss glared at the three girls and looked behind them, "I am very sorry to take time out of your break Flynt, but can you take these girls to my office, I've got to tie some things up before I can speak to these three idiots."

"No problem boss."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname the employee gave her. She rather be just called Weiss but most of them decided to call her that for fun. She began to make her way out of the room.

Yang, with sweat concealed on her brow joked, "Come on Weiss, I work here, I can just take them two there."

Weiss stopped and gave Yang an 'are you serious look' and snapped quickly back, "Yang, I know you well enough that you would try to get out them of here."

Yang sighed in defeat, "Of course boss."

* * *

Now the trio of women waited in Weiss huge office, at the top of the building.

The room was well lit, as one of the walls were just two large windows, which allowed the sun's rays to illuminate the room. The floor was carpeted blue and on the three other walls were fancy wooden shelves of books. Blake being polite avoided the two shelves on the sides of the room that contained data on the bank and only looked towards the back of the room where the door is. There the wooden shelf that covered the entire wall was just filled with numerous critically good novels.

The two sisters instead sat in the middle of the room, on two of the three chairs that were provided by Flynt to sit on while they waited.

Yang listened to Ruby as her younger sister apologized profusely for trespassing into the building. Ruby expressed her concerns that she had now ruined her sister's job at the bank.

Yang, who already came to terms with the information, couldn't find it in herself to be mad at her sister. Yang instead ruffled Ruby's head and told her not to worry, that Weiss might be lenient since both of them weren't told of this new information. She then allowed Ruby to relish in the fact that she had just got a job, and urged her younger sister to tell her all the details to pass the time.

After Ruby's excitement about her new job died down, they sat in comfortable silence, only the flips of pages can be heard as Blake read through one of the novels on the third chair beside them. But, there was still a question that droned in Ruby's mind.

"So Yang, Weiss is the new boss?"

Yang perked at Ruby's odd question, "Ice Queen? Well yeah, she is definitely a better boss than Junior ever was. She doesn't always stay up in this huge ass office of hers but in her free time she comes down and walks around to greet everyone. Also check if everything is running smoothly."

She smiled and lifted a leg over the other, "In fact, everyone was scared of her at first but then we all realized she does care for us… She even added a small lunch bar in the break room so we don't have to bring our own lunch! Man, everyone in this company loves her!"

Ruby listened to her sister, her thoughts somewhere else, "Huh…"

Yang's brows furrowed at her sister's reaction, "What is it sis?"

"… You and Weiss know each other?"

Yang bluntly stated the obvious, "Well yeah, she is my boss, and she does make an effort to know her employees more. She and I talk about anything whenever I'm on break. I even have her number."

"You do?!"

"Well yeah, I guess the both of us are kinda friends now. She even watched over Zwei when you were at Blake's house a week ago."

"… Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"… Why would I have to tell you? She is just your backdoor neighbour. If you wanted to, you literally can throw on her rock at her window like Romeo to get her to talk to you."

Ruby began to babble a number of reasons of her curiousity, oblivious to the reference Yang made in that sentence.

Blake paused in the book for a moment to lean from her seat and murmured to Yang, "She's got it bad."

Yang just crossed her arms at the predicament, "Yep." She said with a pop at the letter 'p'.

They listened to Ruby for a minute before Yang decided to stop this before Ruby passed out from the amount of oxygen from her rushed speech, "Ruby, when did you last speak to her?"

"… When I walked Zwei…"

"Ruby! That was weeks ago! Basically last month, if you want to date her-"

"Date? What made you come to that conclusion?"

Yang rolled her eyes at Ruby's sudden defensiveness, "Okay… If you want to be _friends_ with her, you gotta talk to her."

"I know and-"

They were however interrupted by the double door into the room being opened. Weiss' heels became muted as she strutted into her office.

Ruby used this moment to really look at Weiss, she began to feel her cheeks heat up slightly at how the white haired women presented herself… Weiss looked really hot.

When Weiss finally sat down she her posture slumped at her weariness and she asked three questions…

"Who are you?" She asked as she pointed to Blake.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm going to shoot you?" She pointed to Yang.

"And why are you here?" She asked as she faced Ruby, while her fingers came up to her temples to massage them.

Blake decided to go first, "Um… I'm Blake, a friend of Ruby and Yang… And I am sorry to trespassing." She said the last line quickly.

Weiss gave a tired smile to Blake, "Nice to meet you Blake, and it's alright, some of the other employees told me about how you and Ruby would come here to visit Yang when Junior was in charge. Which I must say, that if you haven't notice, this place is looking much better since he no longer runs this place."

"Yes Ms. Schnee, I have indeed noticed. It's good you care about this place unlike him. I never really like him in the first place; he always extruded an aura of… inadequacy."

Weiss nodded understandingly at Blake's conclusion, "Ah yes, that you are right about. You two weren't the only ones being allowed in without permission when he was boss. He himself would allow himself to into the bank's vaults to steal money to refurbish his club. Let's just say that club no longer stands and that he's… behind bars."

She took a breath and addressed both Ruby and Blake, "And don't fret, I won't punish you guys this time. But, I do need you two to understand that you both caused a lot of commotion within the security department… Also, next week we are finally implementing some other security measures around here, and you can't access without a key card so don't bother visiting your sister while she's at work. Okay?"

The two just nodded quickly, happy to be let off with a warning.

Weiss faced Yang, "Calm down Yang, you are not being fired."

"YEAH!"

"And don't call me 'Ice Queen.'"

"As if I'm gonna stop princess!"

Weiss let out an amused sigh, "Just show these two out… Also your break ended ten minutes ago."

"DAMMIT!"

The three of them began to head out as Weiss put on her glasses so she could start to analyze the documents in front of her.

Yang just nudged Ruby harshly in the ribs, and gestured her head towards Weiss, "You do want to become friends with her." She whispered.

Ruby took a breath and turned to Weiss and walked up to the desk.

Yang and Blake shared a look and waited outside.

"Um… Weiss?"

Weiss looked up from her documents, "What is it Ruby?"

"Um…" Ruby fiddled with her hands, her index fingers tapped each other nervously, "Uh… As a sorry gesture about this whole thing, do you want to meet up at my house for… tea? I mean, like, after you finish working for the day and… yeah."

Weiss smiled, "I would like that." She paused and then chuckled, "Look at us, we seriously can't stop bringing trouble to each other."

Ruby giggled, "Yeah."

They both bid each other bye before Ruby exited the room. Once the door closed, she skipped down the hall to the elevator.

Yang and Blake, who were had their ears pressed against the door head everything that transpired in there. Yang walked with her arms behind her head, "Someone's got a date~" She teased.

"Yang!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guess who managed to squeeze a new chapter before New Years! Maybe is I pull my weight around for the next chapter, I might get one out on New Years Eve (depending on where you are)

But anyways, if any of you are wondering about this chapter, Yang at the moment is oddly closer to Weiss than Ruby is at the moment. And just to clear any confusion, Weiss became Yang's boss after the last chapter.

I also want to point out **GrnDrgnzrd** asked if this story takes place in the south part of the equator, somewhere in Australia. So this explains why is it summer in the start of the year. AND SHOUTOUT TO ANY OF MY FELLOW AUSTRALIAN READERS! :D

And, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: February - Her Valentine

**February: Her Valentine**

* * *

A week and a half has passed since the incident at the bank. Despite the situation at the day of the bank, Ruby and Weiss began to hang out more frequently, either coincidental meetings at the park or Ruby jumping over the fence between both of their houses.

Ruby stretched as she sat in the living room of Weiss' house. She was sprawled across the couch as she went through the channels on the television in boredom, her red and black outfit in stark contrast of the house's interior and furniture.

Weiss stepped down the stairs that were beside the kitchen but led into the living room. She had her hair wrapped in a towel nestled on top of her head. She wore a cute white summer dress that flowed gracefully down to her knees. In one hand she had a hair drier and in the other she had a comb, "So… why again were you waiting outside like a hopeless puppy."

Ruby's head bolted up from the couch. With wide eyes her jaw slightly dropped… Was Weiss dressed up for Ruby?

Weiss walked over to the other free couch near the outlet and plugged the hair drier in. She flipped the switch down on the outlet and began to dry her hair.

Ruby watched as Weiss' hair semi-dry hair began to dry and fly to the side of her head like flowers swaying in the wind. Her jaw only dropped even a bit more.

Ruby being silent for a few minutes got Weiss to lose focus on her hair and to face Ruby, "… Why are you staring at me?"

Ruby flinched Weiss question and quickly sat up, which only caused her fast momentum to have her fall to her other side on the couch as she chin hit the armrest with a 'clunk'

"Ow…" Ruby wailed.

Weiss shook her head, "Dolt…"

After a few more minutes of the blow drier that filled in the silence and of Ruby who waited for the pain of the chin to go away, Weiss asked once again, "Ruby, why are you here? It's Valentine's Day, don't you have anyone to hang out with for the day?"

"Well…" Ruby thought for a moment… why did she come here? Ruby rubbed her chin to alleviate the left over of the pain, "Um… I have no one… so… I came here?"

Weiss rose an eyebrow at the statement which sounded more like a question, "So… your single? No one? You could not even hang out with your sister for the day?"

"Well, every year Yang has this thing were she meets up with her friends and they just basically do a whole blind date thing with people in their group for fun… And I don't know anyone in there so… No go. And yeah I've got no 'special person' in the closet or something."

Absentmindedly, as Weiss begun to braid her hair to the side, she replied, "Oh, that's a surprise. You are pretty so I thought you had someone already."

"Oh." Ruby turned her head away to the television, the blush on her cheeks bloomed into a rose pink.

"Considering the day I guess you shouldn't be brooding alone, especially with all the couples around in full force."

Ruby's blush vanished instantly as she sighed, "Ugh! I love the discounts on the all the cookies but every time I turn away from the shelf, someone just decides 'you know what? Lets just make out in front of the single and lonely girl who eats cookies for a living.'" Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby as much as she could on a separate couch. She overlapped her arms in front of her chest on the arm of the couch as she faced Ruby with attention, "Oh, rough time at the shops today? How many couples were making out?"

"Have you been outside yet today?"

Weiss shook her head no.

"Tons! And well, me taking advantage of all the sales decided to go shopping for sweets. And I understand if you give a peck on the lips or cheek, and the hugging is fine too but, I seriously can go without the hundreds of couples making out and grinding each other in every aisle, corner and the alleyways I take for a shortcut! Like come on, that type of PDA isn't necessary."

Weiss nodded her head in agreement, "I totally get you, I'm not one for overly intimate public displays of affections. Some people get too… touchy at times. It ruins the experience, even when you are on a date too."

"Ugh! I wish I could find someone so I can rub it in their faces and show them how uncomfortable I feel every damn time they come by!" Ruby ranted, her posture slouched down the couch, he feet pointed to the ceiling as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't you try going around and dating? Valentines Day is basically the holiday where I'm pretty sure there is some desperate guys you can find in the crowd."

"Desperate? Gee Weiss, never knew I'm their emergency girl." Ruby said, the sourness of her rant still on her tongue.

"No you dolt! Of course I didn't mean that!"

Ruby sighed as she stared blankly at the tv, "I would date but… for me it would be hard to find someone."

Weiss looked at Ruby quizzically, "Too picky? I'm pretty sure online dating can narrow a bit of that down."

Ruby buried herself more into the couch, "I really don't like online dating… and I wouldn't really describe it as picky…"

Before Ruby could even explain herself, the doorbell rung. Weiss checked the expensive watch on her wrist as she her mouth opened in surprise, "Oh! It's time!"

Jumped off the couch and picked up the white and blue bag that sat beside her on the couch. She ran to the front door. Ruby leaned to the side to gain more view of Weiss at the door. After a few words exchanged with the person at the door, Weiss picked her high heels by the door on the shoe rack and walked to the living room's entrance. As Weiss walked back, Ruby got a glance of the man at the door, his blue hair caught her eyes instantly.

"Hey Ruby, I have to go." Weiss said as she sat on the couch and began to fasten her shoes on, "I don't want to be rude but I have to ask you to leave. There is no way I'm leaving you alone in this house."

Ruby, not yet grasped the whole situation, joked, "Hot date?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and then her eyes lit up. She leaned back on the couch and craned her neck towards the front of the house, "Neptune! Come in here for a moment!"

"Sure!" A deep voice responded, thuds echoed through the short hallway.

At the entrance of living room stood a tall man, dressed up in attire that matched Weiss look. His blue hair was swept to the side as he had one hand in the pocket while he had one touched the top banister of the entrance, "Thanks for letting me in for a moment. It is sure hot out there-" His eyes landed on Ruby, a startled but friendly smile appeared on his face, "Um… hi? Was I interrupting something? Because I'm pretty sure we made plans Snow Angel?"

Ruby's eye twitched at the pet name Neptune gave Weiss… Wait, why was she mad?

Weiss stood up, walked to stand beside Neptune, who surprised Weiss with the weight of his arm that rested on her shoulders. After a small 'eep' in surprise, she shakily put a smile on her face, "Neptune, this is Ruby."

Neptune smiled and greeted, "Yo."

"And Ruby this is Neptune, my boyfriend."

Ruby froze as a meek greeting escaped her lips, "Um… Hi?"

"And Neptune, don't worry. Ruby just needed some company for a bit of time today."

Weiss turned to face Ruby, "I am sorry, but today we both have an important reservation to attend-"

"As it is our anniversary!" Neptune added proudly.

After a moment, Weiss chuckled, "Yes, our one year anniversary. Anyways, I know it's kind of rude but I need you to go back home. I'll talk to you later so you can finish your rant then."

Ruby forced a smile on her face, "Sure! No problem, I'll just exit the way I came."

The brunette walked to the sliding glass doors, opened them and took a step outside. She went to the most further part of the backyard from the fance and kicked her foot back, as she revved herself. She then ran and then kicked herself off the ground as she maneuvered her hand on one of the pots nearby and jumped over the fence professionally.

Weiss shook her head in an affectionate manner, "Oh Ruby…"

Neptune on the other hand, eyes bulged in his skull, "Is your friend a parkour expert or something? That was amazing! Does she do that every time?!"

She nodded her head as she turned both of them away from the door, "She's amazing right?"

Neptune eyed her carefully at this statement.

* * *

Ruby leaned against the fence, she hand on her left side of her chest… Why did it hurt? She shook her head before she lifted herself away from the wood and headed inside.

* * *

She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a few of those discounted cookies she bought and strolled into her living room. She plopped herself down on the couch and munched.

Then everything was… still. Despite the fan in the corner that whirled from side to side and the ticks that echoed from the minute hand as it ran its usual lap, it felt like nothing was moving.

The silence began to eat at Ruby, so she decided to turn the television on.

" _Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation! Just the two of us, anywhere you want."_

" _Really? Okay… I've always wanted to see what the spirit-"_

Ruby grumbled at the romantic scene. Click. She changed the channel.

"- _ynonna!"_

" _I can't."_

" _Please! I love her."_

Ruby groaned. Click.

" _Sometimes, when backed into a corner, athletes can act completely unexpected."_

 _"Thank you for everything up to now."_

Ruby growled at another romantic scene, Valentine's was just rubbing it in her face. Click.

" _Oh… Um… Well, I just can stop thinking."_

" _So… Um… Did you say I was different?"_

" _And you hadn't before-"_

" _Of course not… When would I have ever."_

Ruby wailed in frustration as she turned the television off and flung the remote into the kitchen. She stuffed a cookie in her mouth as she fell back on the couch, her legs swung up to also rest on the couch.

After a large gulp of the cookies in her mouth, she thought out loud.

"Damn! Why did all the romantic gay stuff have to be on the tv."

She felt her heart palpitate even faster, which created an ache that was similar to before… A flash of white hair crossed her thoughts.

Her eyes widened.

"Well dammit!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Heya guys! Happy New Years! (even though I'm a few days late to that… hahaha…)**

 **Cutting to the chase, this chapter is really self-explanatory but I do have a question…**

 **Do you know what are the shows that appear on tv? If you do leave it in the reviews cause I want to see who has seen these shows too! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya all in the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: February - Ruby's Realisation

**February: Ruby's Realization**

* * *

The sunset gave Blake a warm glow as she walked around aimlessly in the suburbs, after she had shopped around in the mall today. She felt her bow atop her head tug at the gentle breeze that flew by, she relished in the scent of flowers it brought with it. This tranquility was however interrupted by a harsh vibration from the pocket of her jeans. She fished the phone out to see that Ruby had messaged her,

 **Ruby (-.-): heya blake… are u doing anything?**

Blake stopped in her path… 'Heya Blake'... Ruby was up to something. Blake eyed the screen before she hesitantly sent her reply.

 **Blake ₍** **⸍⸌** **̣ʷ̣̫** **⸍** **̣** **⸌** **₎: No… why?**

 **Ruby (-.-): can u just walk by my house? like now?**

Blake paused for a moment. She turned and started to walk to Ruby's house. She had passed Yang's house earlier and Ruby's was only a bit further from that.

 **Blake ₍** **⸍⸌** **̣ʷ̣̫** **⸍** **̣** **⸌** **₎: Sure… But what are you exactly asking?**

 **Ruby (-.-** **): ummmmmm**

 **Ruby (-.-** **): i'm totally not hiding or anything**

"BLAKE!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Blake felt the hairs at the back of her neck raise at the sudden loud sound. She jumped on her spot and turned away from her phone to see Yang. Then, the sounds of a hose reached her ears. Blake looked at Yang's hand to see the blonde held a green hose in her right hand, as the water sprinkled from the nozzle. Blake internally groaned at the sight of the older sister's state of plants. Her eyes followed the water as it exited the hose and dripped down a barren piece of wood that Yang still considered a tree.

Yang followed Blake's gaze and chuckled nervously, "I swear little Johnny seen better days! He's just… feeling dry…"

Blake scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding."

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"Yes I know… You've been trying for a year and they still look dead to me."

Yang sighed, "I know, but I'm too lazy to get new plants. Not to mention that I would then have to replace the lawn."

Blake sighed as well, "I would like to help one day but I got no experience in gardening whatsoever." Blake flinched again as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand again.

 **Ruby (-.-** **): what's taking u so long? u don't live that far away from my house!**

 **Blake ₍** **⸍⸌** **̣ʷ̣̫** **⸍** **̣** **⸌** **₎: I'm almost there, just wait.**

* * *

Blake looked up to Yang and apologized, "I'm sorry but your sister's in a pinch and she needs my help. But I'll see you later." And with that she waved Yang bye and continued her walk to Ruby's house on the cemented path.

Yang tilted her head in curiousity as she watched Blake go. She quietly muttered to herself, "It must be what Weiss was complaining about at work yesterday…"

A few more minutes passed and Blake finally reached Ruby's house. She looked up from her phone to see Yang's boss in front of Ruby's house. She tilted her head in confusion as she heard Weiss knocked harshly at Ruby's door. The frustration was evident in the angry shouts that came out of her throat.

"RUBY! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! It's been a few days since I've seen you…"

Weiss said the last line tiredly, as her knocks on the door began to lack the strength from earlier. Her posture slouched as her head hung low, as she gazed at her feet as she took a moment to catch her breath. Judging by exhaustion she extruded, Weiss had been going at this for a while. Weiss then straightened herself as began to knock down Ruby's door.

"RUBY! I'm not stupid, where the hell would you be at this time of day?!"

Blake continued to observe from the pavement in front of Ruby's house, behind the white picket fence. She looked around the house and then caught a glance of Ruby's eyes as they peeked from behind the blind of her living room. As Ruby's house had an entrance that was indented into the house, Weiss didn't see Ruby at all.

Blake's eyes then met with Ruby's. Blake looked down to her phone as it vibrated.

 **Ruby (-.-** **): FINALLY YOU ARE HEREEEEE**

 **Blake ₍** **⸍⸌** **̣ʷ̣̫** **⸍** **̣** **⸌** **₎: You are totally hiding.**

 **Ruby (-.-** **): shuddup**

 **Ruby (-.-** **): just tell her i'm not here**

 **Blake ₍** **⸍⸌** **̣ʷ̣̫** **⸍** **̣** **⸌** **₎: Okay…**

"Um… Miss Schnee?" Blake announced, she felt a bit awkward at the formality.

Weiss froze, and slowly turned. She chuckled, "Uh… Just call me Weiss. But it is nice to see you again Blake."

"It is nice to see you too Weiss… I'm just walking by but… Why are you exactly trying to break Ruby's door?"

Weiss was about to throw a retort back until she realized her left hand was still in the air in a fist, ready to knock again. She quickly pulled it down and hid it behind her back.

"… It is none of your business…"

Blake nodded in understanding, as she came to the conclusion to not dig any deeper than that. She then gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but… um… right now Ruby is not in there at the moment. She is by her sister's house right now, I was there earlier."

"Oh." Weiss deadpanned to herself as she stepped away from Ruby's door. She walked to Blake and thanked her.

"Thank you Blake. I suppose I shouldn't interrupt Ruby when she is having family time."

With that Weiss walked off, and disappeared behind the corner as she walked back to her house.

Blake waited an extra minute to ensure that Weiss was gone before she walked up to the door and knocked on the door, "Ruby, it's all clear now."

The door creaked slowly open, Ruby peered over the door, "Thanks Blake… I'll definitely repay you but not today…" She said, the last word gradually faded as she closed the door slowly.

But, Blake's hand zapped on to the edge of the door, the bookworm forced the door opened that made Ruby stumble a bit forward. Blake walked inside, "You need to explain yourself now."

Ruby whined as she closed the door and followed Blake into her living room, "Why…"

Blake sat on the one seat recliner, "I know when you have problems Ruby, and right now it appears you are trying to run away from them."

Ruby muttered under her breath as she plopped herself down on a red beanbag at the opposite corner of the room.

Blake sighed, "Weren't you the one who told me to face my problems."

Ruby's upset façade wore of a bit at the mention of the situation, "We of course I had to… he was being… mean."

"Ruby, you don't need to water it down for me. We both know that I was stupid to thinking Adam would change despite us having an abusive relationship." Blake sighed again and gave Ruby a grateful smile, "I know I've said it many times but I'm always thankful that you and Yang never gave up on me, and knocked some sense in me about the whole situation. If it weren't for you two, I don't know how well I would have been doing now."

Ruby sighed, "I know… but what does this have to do with Weiss?"

"You are running from your problems like how I was running away from the reality of Adam. And I remember that I promised that I will always be there for you and Yang as you two have always been there for me."

Blake paused for a moment.

"I won't pry any further if you don't want me to but, I'll stay and listen if you want."

Ruby grumbled, her arms crossed as she thought for a moment. She sighed as she unfurled her arms and let them come together at her lap so her fingers can fiddle with each other, "Fine…I'll talk about it…"

Blake perked at Ruby's choice and watched as Ruby began to fidget.

"I…"

Ruby glanced away from Blake and mumbled harshly to herself."

"I…"

"You…?" Blake encouraged… At this rate Ruby was never going get to her point.

"I… I like… IlikeWeiss…" Ruby said quietly.

Blake tilted her head, "Pardon?"

"Ugh… IlikeWeiss!"

Blake looked up at the ceiling nonchalantly, "You like ice?"

"Blake!" Ruby drawed her name out, "I know you are doing this on purpose."

"Just say it clearly…"

"Fine… I like Weiss! Is that clear enough?"

"Well it was clear you liked Weiss from the moment I met her for the first time."

"Blake!"

"Okay, okay… You know there is no problem with that. We all know that back in preschool you had a crush on m-"

Ruby glared at her best friend, "I thought we all promised not to mention that ever again."

Ruby then let out an exasperated sigh, "It's not the fact that she is a girl. You already knew about that part of me… It's the fact she has a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah _oh."_ Ruby said sourly.

"Maybe it won-"

"They've been together for a year since Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Blake stated, curious to why Ruby knew that specifically. "And I'm guessing that is why you have been avoiding Weiss."

"Well how can I face her? Sometimes she says things absentmindedly that makes me feel damn fluttery inside."

"Don't forget about her feelings."

"She has feelings?"

"Not the romantic type Ruby."

The said girl just buried herself more into the beanbag.

"I mean her feelings about your friendship. She doesn't know you are going through this crisis right now, all that she knows is that you've been avoiding her and rejecting her friendship."

"Oh." Ruby said this time, as she rethought about her actions.

"But what do I do?" She asked Blake.

"I don't know. But all you can do now is be friends with her."

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned once again, as she wringed her fingers together, "This is gonna be torture."

Blake shrugged, "Right now it seems you only have a crush… maybe it would fade away in time?"

Ruby pulled a pillow beside the beanbag and hugged it, "Hopefully… What do I do now?"

"I guess just put up with the feelings right now. I know it sounds like bad advice but it is your little crush verses her boyfriend of a year. Right now, I think Weiss is just looking for a friend within you right now."

Ruby played with the frayed parts of the pillow, "I… I know your right, she seemed pretty content with Neptune when I first met him."

Blake looked at Ruby, "Seemed?"

Ruby stared back quizzically, "What?... Oh, never mind that, it may be just me."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, as the only sounds that filled the room was the whirls of the fan at the corner near the television. Blake's eyes trailed to the fan, then was caught by a familiar white bag with a red and black logo, at the base of the fan. She walked over and then picked the bag up, her hand fished inside and picked out a game.

"… Mario Odyssey?"

At the name she promptly sat up, "Yeah, like I mentioned before, I get discounts at my job and this was one of the first games I bought with that discount."

"Switch topics?"

Ruby, relieved they had finished dealing with the Weiss topic, smiled and picked up the controllers at the front of room, "Switch."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you all liked a bit of Blake's point of view again! I'm trying to give her much screen time as possible as, unlike Yang who is related to Ruby and Neptune having a connection to Weiss, it is hard to get Blake some parts without her just fading into the background. As you keep reading, you may get why…**

 **But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter since… THE LAST RECENT EPISODE OF RWBY!**

 **Don't want to be a downer but since Weiss is my favourite character… I had a full on meltdown that out of them four, she had to experience this next. My cousin was just watching me scream in frustration as I melted into the floor…**

 **Umm… On that note, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: March - Autumn's Wind

**March: Autumn's Wind**

* * *

Ruby yawned her eyes opened to the morning light that filtered through her blinds. She allowed herself a moment to appreciate the sounds of birds as they whistled the morning in. She sat up and stretched on her bed, both her legs and arms. Her eyes were in a sleepy haze as she slowly trudged to the bathroom, down the hallway of her second floor.

After she did her bathroom routine, she changed into her work clothes as she had a five-hour shift at her job today. Once she finished, she fixed her bed and spread the blinds open, and tried to see how the weather was today but was restricted by the light blue underwear on her window. Ruby stared blankly, but then shrugged as she left her room with her phone in hand as she checked her emails quickly.

She carefully treaded down the stairs, her face still glued down to her phone as she walked passed her living room and into the kitchen. Her head lifted for a moment as she greeted the frame on the shelf in the living room. She subconsciously opened the fridge as she stuck her hand blindly into the left side of the first shelf and got a grip on the plastic container. She pulled it out and glanced away from her phone.

"French toast? Yang must have been feeling lazy yesterday." With another nonchalant shrug she dumped it on to a plate and shoved the bread into the microwave she set for about a minute.

She looked back at her phone and went through more of her emails.

Her thumb landed on a specific one… the poll she left for her viewers. She went through the results.

"Huh… They really want me to play 'Doki Doki Literature Club.' It's not my style but that's what they asked for… Oh… Second best is 'Hidden Agenda'… I guess I should try that out after that Literature Club one… But I only just started 'To the Moon'… Maybe after both of those games I should try playing it."

She sat in a comfortable silence before a realization stuck her, "… wait… WHY IS THERE FRICKIN UNDERWEAR ON MY WINDOW!"

With the microwave on as it still counted down one minute and her phone left abandoned on the counter, she bolted up the stairs and saw the matching blue lacy bra and undies. The undies were hung on the hooks of the blue bra as it hung on to dear life. Her face was pink as she approached the window and analyzed it to figure out who in the neighbourhood would own this. She noticed the specific shade of blue. Her face paled, before her face flushed red. She tried to hit the window to urge it to fall down into her backyard but somehow the underwear managed to get stuck under the diamond-shaped metal bars that protected her window. She would have opened her window but, ever since the kookaburra incident, she hasn't been able to pull the window since all those years ago.

She stomped down the stairs in embarrassment as she grumbled Ruby-esk profanities. She awkwardly trotted outside to her backyard. She scooted towards the fence and threw a tennis ball over the fence, which resounded with a 'bump' sound as it hit Weiss' windowed wall of her living room.

* * *

Weiss' eyes scanned over the newspaper as she sat in the kitchen. She sipped on her coffee, as her eyes rolled at the cringe article titles. Her body perked at the sound of the familiar and usual tennis ball from Ruby whenever she asked if she could jump over.

The woman stood from her seat and walked through her living room. She slid the door to the backyard opened, took the tennis ball by her feet and held the ball, "… fetch…?"

Ruby instantly flew over the fence and landed perfectly a metre away from Weiss, with her hands posed and stretched out.

Weiss grumbled and sighed, "Why do I have to say fetch?"

Ruby took the ball from Weiss, "Using code is fun! And no one would know that I could be trespassing."

"As I said before, you are not trespassing, I gave you permission."

"Eh, some people are skeptical."

Weiss rolled her eyes in amused, "So, what brings you here? I know you usually go to work around this time this week."

Ruby awkwardly looked down and asked, "Um… My window…"

Weiss arched an eyebrow and her eyes slowly trailed up to Ruby's room. Her eyes went wide as her face flushed red. She slapped Ruby up the head, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY UNDERWEAR HOSTAGE!"

Ruby sat up from the floor, as she rubbed a sore part of her head, "How the hell would I have managed to get it up there in the first place. I think the wind from yesterday must have swept it up there at night. And I can't get it down from my window since it can't even open in the first place."

"Have you tried to knock it down through the glass?"

"Yeah, but it's stuck on their tight."

"Do you have a plan?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, then observed the woman's house, "… Well, you got a second floor."

Weiss scratched the side of her head in hopelessness, "Even if we use my balcony, there is no way any of us have a stick that would reach across both of our backyards."

Ruby with her left hand tapped her chin, as she tapped her foot repetitively, "Stick… rope… pole… POLE!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped over the fence, back into her backyard.

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, as she heard Ruby run to the left side of her backyard (from her POV) and rummage through her small metal shed.

After a few boxes on the ground a cat or two shrieks later, Ruby jumped over the wooden fence again, as she wielded a fishing pole in her hand.

"Ta da~" Ruby added as she raised the tool into the air. Weiss stared bewildered at the absurdity of the plan as she started to piece it together.

Ruby watched as the sun reflected off her eyes, before she made the decision to move her arm. She swung pole around expertly, before the string extended out and hook onto her red work hoodie. She squealed as the string that surrounded her automatically tightened and wrapped her in an old fashioned comic joke.

Weiss sighed as she took a step forward, "I guess this could work, but there is no need to try to convince me by showing off. All it convinced me was that I'm handling this, you go to your backyard and tell me how my aim is."

Weiss took the fishing pole off Ruby's grasp and walked inside.

Ruby stood there for a moment and murmured, "Yeah… convince you…"

* * *

Weiss pulled back her arms and flung them forward, as she watched the fishing line fly across backyard and hook to one of the bars on the window. Weiss sighed and fidgeted the tool until the string slackened and dropped down to some garbage bags that Ruby had in her backyard. Her backdoor neighbour looked up to the window, "Try make your swing a bit smaller, you keep getting the bars on top of it."

Ruby then started to pick at the rubbish bags, as she searched for the hook. Weiss sighed and yelled down to Ruby, "You should really clean your backyard! I can barely see the grass under all that rubbish!"

Ruby stood back up and raised her hand into the air; the hook sparkled in the light. As Weiss started to bring the string back Ruby looked around at the floor. The ground was covered with huge plastic sheets and pieces of wooden planks that served a purpose at one point, "Hm…" She thought aloud as she pushed a few planks, "Never seem to have noticed…"

"Ruby! I'm going to try again!" Weiss said as she casted another line. She watched as the hook was suspended in mid-air for a moment; before it went down to meet the hem of the undies. Weiss silently cheered inside before she halted herself… This was getting progressively weird.

"Drat! It only got your undies!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss' face flushed crimson, "YOU DOLT! DON'T JUST SHOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT!"

Ruby just grinned and tilted her head at the items, "Maybe if you tug it hard enough they would both fall together!"

Weiss grumbled as she casted her gaze to the side, still embarrassed by the whole situation, "…Fine…" She mumbled to herself before she tugged the line harshly.

Weiss watched as the undies fell down with the hook and landed on the ground below. With the cover of her balcony, she pumped her arm in victory… Ruby was definitely starting to rub off her.

"Wow… It's all blue!" She heard Ruby exclaim. Lo and behold, the other piece of underwear instead landed on Ruby's face, the cups of the bra atop of each of her eyes comically.

"YOU IDIOT! GET THAT OFF YOUR FACE."

Ruby blushed a red and pulled off quickly, as she only realized the situation. She looked down, away from Weiss as she walked over to the hook and attached the bra as well. She still felt awkward as she watched the line move out of her vision as Weiss started to reel it in.

After a minute Ruby heard a yell, "… you… You dolt!"

Ruby slowly turned around to look up at Weiss.

At that moment, the wind blew through Weiss' balcony. The alabaster girl's hair gentled flowed to the side, as much as her usual off-center ponytail would allow it.

Ruby's eyes widened.

As the sun still rose, Weiss' eyes shone like ice in the prettiest way possible. Ruby's cheeks tinged pink… To Ruby, Weiss looked like a princess… maybe her sister was right…

The girl was perched over the balcony, her arms crossed warmly from the cold, "… uby? Ruby?"

Ruby managed to hear as she shook herself from her trance, "… Yeah?"

Weiss looked to the side in contemplation, a scowl was evident on her face. She turned her head back towards to Ruby, however with a small but sweet smile on her face, "Despite how utterly unorthodox that situation was… Thank you."

They both stared at each other in contentment before Ruby heard her phone's ringtone echo from the kitchen. Ruby flinched harshly at the realization, "Crap! I forgot about work!" She said as she jogged towards her door.

As she began to lock up the laundry door, she heard the most heavenly sound from her backdoor neighbour's balcony… Weiss' giggles as they turned to soft laughter. Ruby smiled to herself as she locked the door and paced herself to the kitchen… Yeah, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everybody! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter today! Ruby may know about her feelings for Weiss but, that won't stop them still being friends with each other. The only difference with this to any normal day is that she knows she has feelings for her… where am I going with this?**

 **Anyways, it's a bit of a goofy chapter today but, it's Ruby and Weiss, what do you expect?**

 **Also, in chapter 5, I asked about the shows that the quotes were from and congratulations to;**

 _ **bradzero45**_

 _ **opalthehappypanda**_

 _ **Sidero98**_

 _ **Deadpoolhulk**_

 **They got most of the reference right! Good on ya four :D**

 **However, no one got the third one, which makes sense as it is an english translation from a different show, so I would have been surprised if someone got it. But, if anyone is curious, it's from the anime '** _ **Yuri! On Ice'.**_

 **But, I better get writing the next few chapters! So… I'll see ya all in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: March - Neptune's Insight

**March: Neptune's Insight**

* * *

Ruby stretched her arms as she walked out of EB games. Despite it being Thursday Late Night Shopping, she was lucky enough that her shift ended before the influx of customers stormed into the store. She wandered around the mall, as she decided to take the long way to the food court. Her hands attached to the straps of her small backpack, she passed an expensive watch store. She stood in front of the displays in the front of the store, as she marveled at the shininess and sparkles that radiated from the thousand dollar accessories.

From her side of the window, she looked past the watches and gawked at the customers of the shop. They wore expensive brand names and showed off their Coach bags. Ruby felt overwhelmed by the customers who would exit out of their store, who ensured to flaunt their possessions at her face as they walked with some sort of flair. She wasn't the only person who looked into the shop; there were a few others who observed from a distance, as they knew that only those who were extremely well off would go into those stores.

"… Ruby? You are Ruby right?"

She froze at the mention of her name. Her stomach dropped and bubbled in jealousy as she slowly rotated around to see Neptune, who also like the other customers wore anything deemed expensive. She stuttered, "H… Heya… Neptune…"

Neptune gave a friendly wave, oblivious to Ruby's discomfort. He looked towards the entrance of the store and then to Ruby, "Perfect! You can help me pick out something for Weiss!"

At this suggestion, Ruby felt disheartened, but nonetheless didn't shoot the idea down, "… Why me?"

Neptune smiled and walked to the entrance of the store, the automatic doors opened, as fifty-dollar perfume wafted outside the store, "Well, you are Weiss best friend. You probably know her better than me!"

Ruby looked down. She then looked to inside the store… She was curious to see what it was like in there, but never had to courage to go inside. "… Sure, I'll help."

* * *

Ruby stood behind Neptune as he talked to one of the employees about the products. She rubbed her left arm as she tried to distract herself from the distasteful looks she got from the other customer, who turned their noses at her fashion sense compared to theirs. Ruby felt herself shrink smaller and smaller.

She looked down is discomfort… Why was she doing this?... She is basically torturing herself by helping her crush's boyfriend…

"Ruby?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She raised her head up to meet Neptune's concerned gaze, "Are you okay? If you have somewhere else to be I'll-"

"No!" Ruby exclaimed as she put her hands up in protest. Neptune was being so nice to her, despite her small bit of resentment she felt within her. Ruby started to feel a tad bit guilty. "You asked for my help and I agreed to help, I won't be rude and leave you… helpless?"

Neptune chuckled at Ruby's awkwardness, "Weiss was right! You are adorable."

Ruby halted her train of thought when she heard that, "… She called me adorable?"

Neptune nodded as her gestured Ruby to come and stand by him at the counter, where some luxurious watches were taken off the display for him and Ruby to examine, "Well of course, I believe you are best friends."

Ruby hesitantly approached the table, and looked at the watches, "… What should I do exactly?"

"Help me choose a watch for Weiss! You see, I'm going to visit her today and I want to give her a small gift."

"Oh." Ruby stated as she looked over the watches, "Well… what do you think she'll like?"

Neptune rubbed the back of his neck in decisiveness, "Usually I would go for the most expensive one since I always do that but, lately she hasn't been wearing them at all. The last time she wore something from me was a few months ago, just before she moved into the house she is living in right now. That's why I'm asking you! She always talks about you all the time!"

Ruby perked at this information, "… She does?"

Neptune smiled, "Yeah! Every time we would go to DFO to go shopping-"

Ruby sweat dropped at the mention of the store… It had quite a few expensive stores within the mall.

"-she would always go to some items or stores that we are not shopping at and would say… _'Oh! Ruby would like to wear that'_ or _'that Ruby loves things from the game!'_ " He chuckled at the memory, "And because of that, we never really buy that much from the mall."

Ruby stayed silent, as she let all the information sink in.

Neptune read her silence, "Oh! I'm sorry to misinterpret your friendship with her! I just presumed that if Weiss knew that much about you, you must know a lot about her! And that you are best friends… I'm sorry for presuming."

Ruby shook her head, "Don't be sorry, I call her a friend too… It's just I never realized how much I don't know about her."

Neptune sighed, "It's alright. It should be surprising that her boyfriend of a year is asking for help. If anyone knows about her, it should be me!"

Ruby gave a sad smile, as her mind was trekked through memories as it searched for any moment where Weiss would share something about herself willingly, "Well, then choose what do you think she'll like."

After that comment, Neptune was no longer faced towards her as he called out the employee to buy the most expensive watch on the display in front of them. She observed as he paid for the watch and waited for the watch to be wrapped neatly.

Neptune and Ruby stood awkwardly next to each other as he apologized, "By the way… I'm sorry for dragging you into this… that and… everything else."

Ruby was about to reassure him until she heard her stomach growl loudly. Neptune looked towards her as she stuttered in embarrassment, "Uh… Sorry, it is just that before you asked me to help, I was going to go to the food court for a late lunch."

Neptune retrieved the bag and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Why don't I buy you a meal, since you helped me and all."

For Ruby, the hunger talked for her as her sadness washed away, "Free food?! Of course I'm in!"

* * *

Ruby shifted uncomfortable in the chair of another fancy high priced restaurant. She would have said something this time but she has heard that the food was to die for, and so she decided to stay and wait for her order. She quickly moved her thoughts aside and listened to Neptune as he asked her a question.

"You know… if you want to know more about Weiss, why don't you search up her name?"

Ruby's discomfort stopped at that as she became curious instead, "Search up?"

Neptune nodded, "I was surprised when she told me that you knew nothing about her when you guys met. I guess that's why she instantly connected to you… here." He supplied his phone and faced the screen towards Ruby.

Ruby read the words on the screen, "… Weiss Schnee… second in line for the… Schnee Company! I had some sort of suspicion she was rich but this?! I didn't know this! Why didn't she tell me?"

Neptune turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, "Well, she doesn't really care about it, since it's going to her older sister. She is also not jealous either, she's an angel ain't she?"

Ruby ignored his comment as she repeated out her thoughts, "She has a sister? I didn't know that…"

Neptune nodded at Ruby's statement, "Like I said, she is not that concern about her being an heiress, as she knows her sister will do a good job. But she does want some control, so that's why she decided to be the boss of the Schnee Company branch over here. Well, that's what I presume is the reason she decided to more out in the middle of nowhere."

Neptune then moved away from the Weiss topic and then continued to babble on about his life. Ruby however was half listening as she watched the food be served in front of her. She robotically picked up a fork twirled the pasta around it, not even bothering to raise the utensil into her mouth as she played with her food.

She watched the pasta twirl endlessly, as she was left to her own thoughts.

Neptune's voice faded into the background…

…

… She really didn't know that much about Weiss…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I know you've been asking for more longer chapters and as the story progresses, it should average around to 2k, some of those 'filler' chapters either being shorter or longer. It's just the plans for each chapter that I've uploaded never needed more added to it. But I swear after this chapter, I'm trying to add more and more.**

 **Also, some chapters may seem filler, but it really is there to capture the essence of their lives, as especially living in suburbia myself, let's just say that sometimes my actual neighbour hood gets into weird shenanigans and I guess it just translated into my story telling.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: March - Ruby's Pet Project

**March: Ruby's Pet Project**

* * *

Ruby walked around in circles around her backyard. She looked down to the floor, at all the planks wood that had piled up from some moment of time. She kicked a plank aside, to reveal overgrown but fresh green grass hidden underneath. She walked by the shed; it had got algae and rusty overtime. She squealed in terror as she saw a rat scrambled by.

She ran to the other side of the backyard, her arms spread wide as her frame was glued to the wooden fence. She watched as the rat looked around in contemplation, before a cat jumped over the fence and killed it with one swoop of its jaws. She watched as the cat stared at her, the eyes seemingly plotted some plan against her. The cat's eyes then morphed into boredom before it jumped back on the fence and prance back to its owner.

She allowed her heart to slow down from the adrenalin as she took a step away from the fence. She sat down on a crate she never to have seemed to be there as she stared into the shed. She tilted her head and lifted her arms in front of her. With her hands she made a horizontal rectangle and closed her right eye. As she analyzed the scene before her, she noticed how centered her shed was. Being placed on the left side of the backyard, all she could notice how sparse the sides beside the shed were, it also didn't help that her backyard was very large to begin with.

Through her makeshift frame of her thumbs and index fingers, she imagined the yard clean, with roses bloomed on either sides of the shed. Stuck in the daze of her memories, she moved around the backyard, memories of a sunlit time visible in her hands. She smiled fondly as she remembered the swing set that was once where she stood, how extra Yang was when she tried to make Ruby fly. She remembered the grass in between her toes when she and her sister chased Zwei, as her father and…

With a sad gasp, her arms fell to the side as she shook her head and lifted her head to survey her surroundings. She fondly looked over the yard, as she came to terms with the mess it has become. Overtime, it became forgotten, with the sake of trying to bear with it.

A light was reinvigorated in her eyes. She began to pull some planks to the side; her brow slowly began to perspire sweat as her weak arms only ever held something as heavy as a game console.

After her pathetic attempt of her stack of planks, she slumped back against the wall, and gazed upon the number of planks and rubbish that was still scattered across the yard. She sighed… How was she gonna get this done. She flicked through her options.

 _Weis-_

NO. She was trying to get over her… and sure they are just _friends_ but she hadn't seen her since the underwear incident.

 _Yang._

Her sister was very strong… but she was at work at the moment.

 _Blake._

She is her best friend… Friend or not, Blake detested any work that involved being outside. Sure she could enjoy a walk or two but she would be putting her through torture by making her lift outside.

Ruby sighed…

Weiss it is.

She looked around for the tennis ball in the backyard, and found it hidden under a sheet stained with grass and dirt. As she lifted the ball towards the sky, she threw it to her friend's backyard as a thought processed through her brain… What if she is at work too?

Ruby cursed at herself… she couldn't even remember the woman's timetable after she spent so much time with her.

With no motivation to run, tried to use her arms to heave herself over the fence but alas… she was too short. Well, she couldn't even have the strength to pull herself up, all the muscles being in her legs rather than her arms.

She physically flinched as she heard a familiar glass door slide open. She heard the ball fly back over the fence and landed on to her head, "What is it Ruby?"

Suddenly, all the motivation welled back in her and she sprung herself on to the fence, as used her arms to let her dangle, despite the aches she began to feel from her arms, "WEISS! You're there?"

Weiss stood there with an eyebrow arched, "Of course I would be. Don't you remember? I have the days off on Saturdays."

Ruby guiltily chuckled as she looked in another direction, "Yeah… I just keep forgetting."

Weiss crossed her arms as her foot tapped on the ground, "What is it? I was in the middle of a fascinating show I discovered a few days ago."

Ruby's enthusiasm shone from her face as she smiled triumphantly, "I've got a new pet project!"

"Really? What is it?"

Ruby smiled as she threw her head back in a sort of gesture, "I'm gonna fix up my backyard!"

The stiffness in Weiss' posture disappeared as she looked up at Ruby curiously, "Really?!" She stopped her excitement with an awkward cough to dismiss it. Ruby did not miss this. Weiss put her hands behind her back, "How… How exactly?"

"Well…" Ruby began as she tried to position herself so that she was somehow able to use one hand to support her, a leg balanced on the wooden plank that went across the fence. She used her left hand to point in some directions, "Over there I'm planning to-"

"Wait!" Weiss exclaimed, "I have no clue to what you are talking about, I can't even see the backyard from here. I'm gonna come over to your house." She said as she turned towards her glass door.

Ruby grinned as she suggested, "Why don't you just jump over the fence? It's so much easier that way."

Weiss blushed as she tugged at her skirt for emphasis, "If I could even do that in the first place, you could see under my skirt."

Ruby blushed, "Um… How about a ladder?"

Weiss thought for a moment, "Sure I got-"

Ruby interrupted her as she jumped off the fence, "Wait a moment Weiss! I got one in my shed!"

Weiss a few minutes, as she head the shed's door swing violently open. The other few minutes comprised of Ruby as she huffed from trying to drag the ladder to Weiss position. Weiss smiled to herself, amused at the situation… Ruby is a bit prideful at times, always trying to seemingly to everything… even Weiss knew Ruby would give up at one point.

(Little did she know that Ruby wasn't being prideful but rather just subconsciously trying to impress her)

"Um…"

Weiss replied with a smirk upon her lips, "Yes Ruby?"

"I… I can't get the ladder over the fence…"

Weiss giggled, "Ruby, no need to prove yourself. I already know that you don't exactly have 'upper body strength'." She said as she went over to her shed.

On Ruby's side, she flushed pink with embarrassment but also tilted her head down in guilt… even Weiss knew that little tid bit about her… She has been meaning to learn more about Weiss, but she didn't know how to bring the topic up about.

After a few more moments passed, Ruby began to see the top of Weiss' head poke above the fence. With one last step, Weiss reached the top of the ladder and maneuvered herself so she was sitting on the fence. Weiss looked around, "Now… How do I get down without injuring myself?"

Ruby took in the mess of her backyard. If Weiss were to jump down, it was based on luck whether she would land on a spot with grass or an area with wooden planks, she could accidentally slip on a plank and hit her head.

"How do you do it?" Weiss asked

Ruby pointed at herself, "Me?"

"You know, whenever you jump over the fence to get to my backyard."

Ruby looked around, "Well, I guess I was so accustomed to my backyard that I just knew where to land. And when jumping over the fence I guess I just learnt to hop from each grass patch." Ruby jolted at a realization, "What the heck! I even know where to fall whenever something scares me."

Weiss hummed as she fidgeted on the fence, trying to get an angle to land on a grass spot, "Ruby, do have some sort of trampoline I could land on? I don't have your experience but this height it kind of too high to just fall down from."

Ruby shook her head at the question, as she moved some of the planks near the fence away so the heiress would have a place to land. Weiss gulped as she looked down, "Um…" One of her feet tried to reach the floor but she was still a metre away, "… Maybe I'll come around to your house…" She concluded as she slowly began to turn on the fence.

"WAIT" Ruby said desperately, her hands in the air to halt her. Ruby blushed as she made the grass spot by the fence wider and held her arms out, "Just jump into my arms instead!"

Weiss grew a tomato red as she held on the fence and shouted, "Why in the world would I do that?!… That is just weird."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "Would it be? We are just friends."

Weiss looked warily at Ruby's arms, "… Are you sure you can even catch me? Are you strong enough for that?"

Ruby flashed her a grin, "I'm pretty sure you aren't as heavy as the ladder… Wait, are you?"

Weiss scoffed at the comment, "Ruby! That is not how you treat a lady… Are… Are you sure about this?"

Ruby gestured to Weiss to come down with a motion from both of her arms.

Weiss gulped and took a leap of faith.

For a moment, Weiss landed perfectly in Ruby's arms…

Then it went black.

* * *

"Ump! Stupid dolt…"

Ruby heard some quiet but harsh whispers as she began to regain consciousness.

"Thinking she could do everything…"

Ruby heard a trickle of water being squeezed out of a towel.

"But… Why did I trust her?…"

Ruby slowly sat up, her eyes opened to see Weiss seated at the end of the couch by her feet, a water basin in her lap as she muttered to herself. Ruby gave a lopsided smile, "Be-cwase we are best friends!"

Weiss jolted at Ruby's response as she put the water basin down and pushed Ruby down to lie on the couch, "You stupid dolt! You gained a huge bump from that fall, just rest for a minute."

Ruby looked around at the surroundings as best she could from her position. She was lying down on one of her couches in her living room, the room having a warm red hue from the curtains that made the light opaque as the sun shone through the window. "W… what happened?"

Weiss sighed as she picked up the small towel she had accidentally dropped in the water, squeezed it and placed it on Ruby's forehead, "You fell to the ground after you caught me. You are so lucky that you cleared the planks from the floor before you decided to catch me, because of that you landed on the grass only."

Weiss leaned over to the coffee table in front of the couch and picked up the icepack that lay there. She passed it to Ruby, whose hands just grasped it to only fall back down on her stomach.

Weiss sighed, "That fall took a lot out of you, didn't it?"

Ruby groaned as she began to groan as a headache began to pound in her head. Weiss stood up as she looked around, "Should I close the blinds more?"

Ruby groaned, "No… I just need the icepack." She said as she lifted her left hand towards Weiss.

The alabaster woman eyed the limb as it weakly shook at trying to stay up. She sighed once more as she stated and moved towards Ruby's head, "… I'm doing this only once… okay."

Ruby's eyes gazed at her confused as she felt Weiss' cool hands reach under her head and lift it off the pillow that was there. She suddenly felt a weight added to the couch as she saw the pillow being placed on to the table. After a moment, her head was slowly placed down on to Weiss' warm lap.

"W…Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, her voice wobbled from the sudden affection.

"Sh… Just relax." Weiss said, with an odd calming voice.

On the backside of her head she felt a cool sensation, as Weiss held the icepack to the bump that was there, "Just… don't do something like that next time."

"Huh?"

"I just… I was just really worried, you are really one of my first real friends, I… just don't want anything to happen to you."

Ruby smiled at the sentiment, her heart cracking just a bit as she hit the friendzone once again.

"Alright Weiss… But about the backyard…"

Weiss growled as she flicked Ruby on the head, "You dolt! I'm trying to have a moment here."

Ruby whimpered, "Weiss!" She whined, "The headache is coming back…"

Weiss halted herself and adjusted the wet towel on Ruby's forehead so it as covering the spot where she flicked Ruby, "Sorry…"

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment as waited for the ebbing pain in her head to decrease slowly.

A minute passed as Weiss' voiced filled the room, "Who is that?"

Ruby opened her eyes as she followed Weiss hand, which pointed towards a shelf in the living room. She squinted her eyes to see the frame that Weiss was pointing at, "Oh, that's my mom."

Weiss gave a surprised gasp as she looked down towards Ruby, hoping for an explanation.

Ruby sighed as she closed her eyes and thought back to the memories, "She was a great mom. One of my fondest memories of this place is when we were choosing it. I was only six years old but I remember every detail. I remember she bought this house was because of the big backyard. She wanted a house with a large backyard so me and Yang can have space to run and chase Zwei if we wanted to. When the family went house hunting, she would always check the backyard and just drag all of us out cause she wasn't satisfied with it."

Ruby paused for a moment, not realizing the fond gaze had upon her as she listened to the brunette's memories.

"When we found this house, she declared it ours so we bought it… I remember all the times we would have water balloon fights in the backyard… I remember one day where me and my mom would just lie on the grass in the back as stare up into the clouds, making anything we wanted out of the fluffy things in the sky…"

Ruby went quiet for a moment. Weiss decided to connect the dots, "Was… did she…"

"Yeah, she did… It was an unfortunate car accident on the highway. It happened so suddenly, and we all had our different ways of coping. I guess… overtime, the backyard was neglected because of the memories attached to them. I usually would ever go out there if me and Yang needed to hand the clothes. But lately I've been spending time out there much more recently."

"More recently?"

"Um…" Ruby blushed pink and averted her eyes for a moment, "Let's just say, I've been making more memories with that backyard… I guess my project for that backyard was that I could make it a new place for new memories."

Weiss took in the silence that the followed after the statement, "I'm… I'm sorry to bring that up."

Ruby finally opened her eyes and smiled, "It's okay, that was years ago…I'd like to think I have come to accept it…"

"Like to think you… accepted it?"

Ruby stayed silent after the question, her eyes focused on her hands that were rested on her stomach.

Weiss read the silence and started a different conversation, "So… what are your plans for your backyard… I'd be happy to help."

Ruby suddenly glowed with ideas, as she excitedly told Weiss what she had in store.

"A patio! So we can sit outside when is rainy or sunny, I think a pergola needs to be over it then. I was thinking that repurposing the wooden planks as well… AND OH! After my bump is gone we can go to Bunnings and get some flowers-"

Weiss halted Ruby in her tracks, "No! It's autumn right now. Why would you get some flowers now? Wait till later in the year when it is spring. Hmm… Have you chosen the flowers?"

Ruby stared blankly at Weiss reinvigorated expression, "Um… No?"

"Well, I suggest we get some Impateins, they are pretty but kind of low to the ground… Oh! Foxgloves would be pretty! Just don't get Zwei near them but they can grow pretty tall. Oh, don't forget about roses! Maybe one with two tones, they look really pretty! My backyard has a whole row of them and they look beautiful!"

Ruby perked at the small piece of information Weiss gave her, "Your backyard? I guess I was always jumping so I never took notice…"

"Oh! Speaking of my backyard… maybe you can add those Impatiens to some pots, as they originally are flowers made to be put near the windows in those suspended pots."

As Weiss rambled on, Ruby smiled fondly as she watched Weiss' eyes light up.

… So Weiss loves flowers…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Starting from this chapter the word count should average around 2k, with the odd 'filler' chapter here or there.**

 **And yay for character development! And if you noticed, this is one of the many types of conversations that Ruby would have with Weiss. When Ruby was thinking that she didn't know that much about Weiss, she really meant it as for most of the time Ruby usually just talks about herself as Weiss herself never really became the topic of the conversation, or that the heiress herself never felt the need to tell Ruby that much about her.**

 **But anyways, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: April - April Fools

**Chapter 10: April Fools!**

* * *

Weiss stretched her arms as she rose from her bed. She checked the time… 6am, just early enough for some early morning stretches. She brushed out her naturally long white hair, as she changed into a shirt and yoga pants. She opened her blinds by her window, and the blinds by the balcony that was connected to her room. She smiled in satisfaction as she could see the sun slowly rising above the horizon through the glass doors. After she checked that her room was clean, she slid the glass doors open and was greeted by a chilly morning breeze, which she relished in rather than shiver. She took the yoga mat by the door and laid it on the balcony floor. As her bare feet hit the soft padding, she raised her arms in the air and began to do some yoga poses.

* * *

As she released herself from the triangle pose, she shook her limbs and quickly rolled up the mat. She then quickly trotted inside and tapped off the alarm that rang from her phone… 7am, time for breakfast. She changed her clothes once again, into her business attire of a white pantsuit. She grabbed her glasses and documents off the bedside table and went downstairs to her kitchen.

She placed the glasses and the reports on to the table in the kitchen. She opened the pantry and took down a floral dress apron and began to cook up eggs benedict for her breakfast, while she simultaneously made a light salad on the side.

After she finished brewing her coffee, she took off the apron and began to enjoy her breakfast as she reviewed some reports.

* * *

At 8am she closed her car door shut, as she checked her bag to ensure all the documents and her laptop was all with her. She walked from the employee parking from behind the building to the front. She walked up the stairs and saw a few of her security guards arrived earlier today, "Morning boys and Coco." The two men respectfully greeted her morning as they watched her slide her keycard and looked away when she inputted a passcode. She heard a few cars and a van drive passed to the back of the building. She looked towards the boys, "Can you go inside and begin to switch on the lights, and can you go and help Ren with the deliveries."

After she gave her orders the men went to work immediately, leaving her and Coco in front of the building.

Weiss took a step inside as Coco followed her in tow. She turned to Coco, "You can start to do your rounds to check if everything is fine with the building."

Coco grinned as she smiled, "No prob Boss, it is my job. But I might have to warn you, today some of our coworkers may be up to some shenanigans today."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "Shenanigans? Is something happening today?" She asked as she pulled out her phone from bag to answer her own question, "Oh… It's the first of April."

Coco nodded, "Yep! And despite this being a bank, we have traditions and celebrating the first is a tradition." Coco's grin faltered as she tilted her sunglasses down and asked Weiss seriously, "If you don't approve boss, I can tell everyo-"

Weiss raised her hand to halt Coco in her words, "I have no problem with you guys pranking each other, just make sure it doesn't get in the way of your work. Or that the pranks ever have anything to do with me, I have a lot of work to do today so I'm going to be in my office most of the time."

"Huh, have plans? Usually you rarely work in office."

Weiss nodded, "I plan to leave early today."

Coco nodded back in understanding before she walked away and did her rounds. Weiss observed the lobby for a few moments before she went behind reception and checked if everything was in place, to make sure that everything was in place. After she was ensured nothing was tampered with from any possible intruders of the night, she waited for Ren and her other guards to enter through the door.

After a few minutes, the last of her guards walked her in and greeted her a good morning. She gave them orders to do their rounds before she turned to Ren, who walked in holding a clipboard, with two large coolers being wheeled in by the guard she assigned and Velvet.

"Morning Miss Schnee." Ren greeted as he handed the clipboard to her.

She smiled as she took the clipboard from him. She faced the guard he was with, "Can you get the coolers from yesterday? They should be cleaned and in the storage room of the break room."

"Yes Boss!" He said as he sped walk to the room.

Weiss turned towards Ren and signed the clipboard. She passed it back to him, "Thanks for supplying the food as always. Everyday nonetheless!"

Ren chuckled as he checked the signature, "For these months you have been our most loyal customer, Nora and I are happy to serve." He turned towards the coolers on the hand trolley as Velvet pulled them off the equipment, "Are you sure you don't want me to take it up? Those coolers somehow get really heavy when there's food in there."

Weiss shook her head as one of her guard came walking from the direction of the break room, easily carrying the two coolers by the handles on either hand. She took the empty coolers and placed them back on the hand trolley, "It is alright, some of the muscle around here need a bit of exercise."

She waved off Ren as he exited the building. She turned the receptionist table and typed a code under the desk to lock the front doors. She looked back to Velvet, "Now, what brings you early to work today? Everyone else arrive at 9am when the bank opens."

Velvet smiled as she adjusted the straps of her bag, "I decided to get ahead of the game."

Weiss squinted at Velvet curiously before she sighed… it probably had something to do with the day, "Okay… Just go and unpack in the locker room, I'll be in the break room.

* * *

Weiss opened the second cooler as she pulled out the containers of pasta, rice and other parts of food out. She opened the containers and deposited the contents into the lunch bar, ensuring that the labels matched the food. She heard the door open and a person humming as they entered the room. She put the containers down and addressed the person, "… Hello again Velvet."

The Australian girl gave a smile as she walked towards the small kitchen that was implemented near the lunch bar in the break room, "Hi Boss, just getting ready my prank."

Velvet picked out an opened box of Oreos from the cupboard. Weiss moved so she was standing beside Velvet, "Aren't those Coco's? Everyone knows not to touch them."

The brunette smiled as she took out a cookie and replaced the cream filling with toothpaste, "Last year, Coco filled my locker with rubber carrots so when I opened them, all these carrots smacked me in the face and squeaked as they hit the floor or when I accidentally stepped on them."

"Ah." Weiss said as left Velvet to her task as she finished stacking up the lunch bar for everyone.

* * *

Weiss walked into the break room, as she finally left her office just for lunch. She picked out a plastic plate from the pile and began to fill it with pasta.

"Salutations Boss!" Chirped a voice from beside her.

Weiss greeted, "Hello Penny, how's the day been?"

She giggled, "Quite interesting boss! In fact, you arrive just in time!" She pointed at the door Weiss had just walked through.

At the door, there was Sun, who was applying cling wrap across the top half of the entrance, "Ah finished!" He said, mostly to himself as he ducked and looked for someone.

He immediately got out of the way as Scarlet ducked and walked into the room, "She's almost here, I saw her turn around the corner!"

Sun smiled evilly as he stepped back and watch everything unfold.

Yang's voice could be heard while she was skipping in the hall as she chanted a 'break song'. However, this was broken when her face ran into the cling wrap, her body, except her head, flung forward before she landed with her back on the ground. She growled as she got up and pulled the plastic from her face, "SUN this has your name written all over it!" She marched up to him, staring him down, "I could've lost an arm back there!"

They stared at each other in silence before they erupted into laughter, the whole room chuckling with them.

Weiss smiled as she giggled into her fork of pasta.

* * *

Weiss now sat in the middle of the park, on a table under the shade of a tree. Knowing that people came rarely when the sun was setting, she let her posture slouch a bit.

She flicked through the pages of the worn and old book. It was a thin composition book, decorated with musical notes in the most elegant way possible. She landed on the first song printed and stuck to the pages, with notes scribbled all over it. She rubbed her throat as she started a vocal exercise, "D-do-do… r-re"

Her voice wobbled, afraid of letting go. She stopped and gulped, before she hesitantly tried again…

"D-do… R-re… Faa… So, La Ti Doe!" She exclaimed as her voice got louder and confident. Before she could self-evaluate her own voice, she heard a familiar sound out from behind her.

"Weiss? Were you singing?"

Weiss flinched at the question and slammed her book close, "No you dolt! I can't sing!"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion but decided no to pursue her curiousity.

Weiss stuffed the book into her bag, as she tried to change the topic, "W… what are you doing here anyway? Are you stalking me again?"

Ruby chuckled as she walked towards Weiss and sat beside her, "I don't know, Yang just told me to meet her here for some reason."

"Ah." Weiss stated as they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the wildlife of the night slowly wake up as the sun began to slowly settle.

However, as the sun touched the line of the land, Ruby stood up lifted her arm towards Weiss, "Come on! You'll really like this!"

Weiss looked up to Ruby, at the hand that was offered to her. She placed the bag from the seat on to the table and smiled as she took Ruby's hand.

Ruby returned the smile and tugged towards the lake in the middle of the park. She and Weiss stood side by side the water's edge.

"… Ahem."

Ruby turned questionably to Weiss who chirped at that moment. Weiss nudged her own head towards their still joined hands.

Ruby blushed at the sudden realization and pulled her hand away from Weiss. The same hand went to the back of her neck as she apologized, "Ahaha….Whoops! Sorry about that…. But look!"

Ruby pointed towards the horizon.

Weiss turned away from the brunette, as her eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of her. The sun has moved considerably under the horizon and the whole world was filled with orange and pink hues, which reflected off the lake in the most beautiful way possible.

"I… I… It's beautiful. I never noticed ever since I came here. I was always glued to my book or work I bring with me."

Ruby nodded accordingly, "Yeah, it's kinda sad that a lot of people in this neighbour hood always misses the sunset over here. Despite this place being kinda smaller than average, it still can be pretty."

Weiss, without turning to Ruby inquired, "What about when we properly talked the first time? You didn't notice the sunset either."

Ruby thought out loud, "Hm… That was because I was listening to you-"

Ruby halted herself before she made a huge slip up, "C… Cause you kept laughing for half of the time at my stories that I couldn't even speak cause you were cutting me off!" She exclaimed.

(I guess you can say Ruby was left speechless at Weiss' laugh ;))

Weiss took one good look at Ruby and laughed, "I guess we were both engrossed in our conversation-"

But Weiss was cut off as she was shoved into the lake.

"APRIL FOOLS WEISS!" Yang cheered as she jumped around, with Blake face palming in the background.

Ruby looked in between Yang and Weiss before she settled her glare at her sister, "Yang! That is just plain rude!"

Weiss grumbled as she sat up in the lake, "Why in the world would you do that to me! I didn't even call any of you here!"

Yang shrugged, "I was originally going to do that to Ruby cause she did it to me last year but, I saw you here and I didn't get to prank you at work since, you know, you _are_ my boss… so… I was like 'why the hell not' and pranked you instead."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she lifted her arms to anyone, "Can someone help me?"

Ruby obliged as she grabbed Weiss' hands, which in turn pulled her into the water.

"Weiss! You are so lucky I stopped bringing my 3Ds outside because of that Zwei incident!"

The two women looked towards each other and burst into giggles.

Weiss then whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Ooooh~ What are you two talking about?" Yang asked.

The both of them took both of Yang's legs and pulled her into the water. Yang growled at them before she initiated a water fight between them.

"Blake! Join us!"

Blake smiled as she observed the scene… Out of all people she never expected Weiss out of all people to join in at the fight. She put her book down.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So we have reached April! And if you ask me, Weiss never noticed the sunset the first time either ;)**

 **So this chapter, went into more depth about Weiss' life. As I said in the previous chapters… Ruby and us the readers doesn't know that much about the heiress' life (well in the alternate universe) and Ruby is trying to make an effort to learn about her. Not much in the chapter but be excited for more to come!**

 **Also to Kpsquall (Guest)'s review:**

 **And there is a reason Ruby doesn't bring her 3ds out!… but no one would ever know of Zwei's shenanigans**

 **(okay, I actually have nowhere to put this in the whole story but what Zwei basically did is that he pulled Ruby into the lake once and her 3ds kinda fell out of her pocket and into the bottom of the lake. She had to keep diving to get her 3ds –based on a true story)**

 **But I'll take this moment to thank everyone else who leaves reviews! I really appreciate it when I see people enjoying the fic :D**

 **But anyways, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: April - One Odd Morning

**April: One Odd Morning**

* * *

Weiss stretched her arms as she rose from her bed as she does every morning. She did her daily routine, this time without the pressure of her work schedule. She slid the balcony door open and reached for the yoga mat. After she placed the mat on the floor, she walked towards the concrete railing of the balcony and gazed as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She leaned towards the edge and rested on the concrete as she observed the neighbourhood wake up.

Her eyes widened as she saw a certain brunette huddled on her roof in a red blanket. "Ruby?"

Ruby got startled for a moment as she heard her name and began to slowly slide off the roof from her instability. "… aaaAAAAAAHHH!"

Weiss also began to panic as she started freaking out on the balcony, "Ruby!" She yelled as she ran down her stairs.

* * *

Ruby huffed loudly as she managed to get herself back on the roof, but this time she had moved on to a less steep part of the roof. She sighed as she curled more into her blanket and looked down to the side to her backyard, where Weiss had used her ladder to get over the fence and dropped her step ladder Ruby's side to step down safely.

Weiss had walked over to the side of the two-story house and pushed any stray planks that haven't been added to the pile beside the shed. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to Ruby, "Are you okay?!"

Ruby sighed as she sarcastically said, "I seem fine, and it's not like I almost fell off the roof of my two-story house."

Weiss groaned as she yelled to Ruby, "Is there any way I can get up there?"

Ruby stayed silent for a moment before she responded, "There is an exit through the attic, there should be an entrance near the gaming room… The backyard door should be unlocked."

Weiss looked towards the door and opened the door. She walked past the kitchen where Ruby's laptop was left abandoned on the counter. She walked to the divide between the living room and kitchen, and smiled at the scene. Despite her being inside the brunette's house quite a few times, the place looked absolutely homey when the sun was just beginning to rise. She then looked towards the stairs… the part of the house she's never been in before.

She slowly walked up the stairs, as it creaked underneath each step. When she reached the second floor, she decided to take in the surroundings and figure out where the gaming room was. She looked to both sides of the hallway, deciding which side to check first. Opting for her left side, she walked to the end of the hallway and saw that the door at the end was the bathroom, as the door was left ajar. She quickly peeked into the other room on the side, near the bathroom and saw it to be a dusty storeroom. Not wanting to pry any further, she closed the door quietly and decided to the check the other two rooms on the right side of the hallway. As she walked to the end, she checked the room on the side, to only discover it was Ruby's room. Once she saw the woman's unmade bed she immediately shut the door. She looked at the last room and opened it just to be sure. And she was sure it was the gaming room.

She gaped in awe at the amount of figurines all placed neatly on the shelf, and the gaming monitors that stood on the table. She eyed mics and camera that was positioned on the table facing the red lined and black gamer chair… what does Ruby do exactly?

She shook the thought out of her head and took a step out of the room. She looked up to the ceiling to see a square. She noticed the small stepladder that was folded to the side near the wall and grabbed it. She opened it up and stepped up to grab the small handle by the square. As she pulled it down, she quickly moved to the side as she watched the steps of the ladder unfurl and reveal the entrance to the attic. Weiss placed the stepladder to the side of the wall and climbed up, making sure to close the latch when she reached the top.

Now at the top of the attic, the wood seemed different and newer than the infrastructure of the house itself but seemed left forgotten longer than anything else. She gazed upon the boxes that were stored in the room, all dustier than that storeroom she stumbled upon. She then saw the small table that was attached to the wall. It was short and clearly made for children. She let her hands run upon the dried paint before she notice that is acted as a step to the slanted door on the roof. Taking one last look at the attic before her, she pushed the door open, as she felt the weight of the tiles on the door.

Now outside on the roof, she closed the door and analyzed it in awe… she would have to ask Ruby about this.

She then stood up slowly on the tiles, as she wobbled to Ruby who sat comfortably on the least slanted side of the roof, "R-ruby!"

Ruby turned around to see Weiss staggering on the tiles, trying to keep upright, "Weiss, just crawl."

Weiss audibly groaned as she dropped onto all fours and crawled towards her backdoor neighbour and sat beside her, "You do know this is exceedingly dangerous. My parents would forbid this."

Ruby shrugged as she kept her face away from her, "Well, you are your own person now."

"That's not exactly why though, but you are right." She said as she hoped Ruby would turn to her in curiosity. Ruby did not budge.

Weiss sighed as she tapped on Ruby's cheek to get her attention, "Hey… I'm sorry for making you almost fall earlier… I'm also immensely sorry for unintentionally scaring you like that… Ruby?"

Ruby waited for a moment before she faced her with a shrug, "Eh, all is forgiven, it's not the first time I even fell off the roof."

Weiss arched an eyebrow, as her voice grew angry in tone, "Then why did you make such a big deal out of it!"

Ruby huddled herself in the blanket, is it shook from her laughter. Weiss heard muffled words from Ruby in between her laughs;

"Heheheh… Your face… Hahaha… was sooooo funny!"

Weiss' face coloured in embarrassment as she flicked Ruby on what seemed like an arm through the blanket, "You… insufferable dolt!"

Ruby poked her head out as her laughs subsided while she wiped the tears of laughter going down her face.

Weiss then looked to where they were and arched an eyebrow towards Ruby, "Now why exactly are you up here today? I usually see nobody almost toppling over the side of this house when I do my stretches."

Ruby looked to the sunrise as she pulled her legs towards her chest, "I came up here because I was sad."

Weiss stayed silent, as she scooted over to Ruby and leaned gently on her arm for support.

Ruby sighed, "Well, I haven't been here in a long time. The last time I was up here, me and my mom had plans to turn this part of the roof flat, to make some sort of balcony up here so we can gaze upon the stars… well, a black sky really. You know she was the one who made the door and the attic."

Weiss turned to Ruby, "I did have a question about the attic as there rarely are houses with attics in this country. But the door was really well made, it was somehow made in a way where the rain water running down the tiles doesn't seep inside to the attic."

"Yeah, she was a pretty cool mom, she made that attic because that was the next closest thing that me and Yang would have to a tree house since we didn't have a tree. I guess she made it so we can ultimately stop whining about that." Ruby explained as she chuckled. Her voice reverted to one of somber as she remembered, "Me and Yang stopped coming up there when… I was about 8 years old. This is actually the first time I've been up here in a while."

"Ah… do you want to talk about it or something?"

Ruby looked towards Weiss, before she stuffed her face in her blanket, "Uh… just don't laugh, okay…"

Weiss frowned at Ruby's assumption, "Of course I would not, I'm not that cold hearted."

Ruby muffled why quietly.

"Um… I can't hear you, if you don't really want t-"

"IT'S CAUSE OF A GAME!"

Weiss looked at Ruby bewildered, "A… a game?"

Ruby sniffled, "Yeah, I just finished playing To the Moon and the ending and everything was so… EMOTIONAL!"

Weiss gaped as she stated to get a grasp of it, "So you're telling me that you risked your life of almost falling off the building… just because of a emotional game you were playing?"

Ruby shouted back at Weiss a retort, "TO THE MOON IS A GREAT GAME, OKAY! The plot twists and the ending of the game is damn emotional and… THIS SUNRISE REMINDED ME HOW THE SUN ROSE IN THE ENDING!"

Weiss stayed silent over shock before she started chuckling.

"H… hey, you said you wouldn't laugh."

Weiss leaned into Ruby as she looked up to the girl.

Ruby blushed at the contact.

"You dork! Please don't ever change."

Ruby blushed at the statement as she waited for Weiss to calm down. The both sat together as they watched the sun rise.

Ruby felt a shiver to her side as she felt the morning breeze brush up against them.

She took a deep breath in and pulled Weiss closer beside her and draped the blanket over the woman's shoulders as well. She gave a grin towards Weiss, "Don't want you freezing out here."

Weiss' cheeks was dusted with a light pink shade, "… Thank you."

They watched as the birds began to fly for the morning breakfast as the sun finally lifted itself over the horizon. The two huddled together under a blanket as they watched their world slowly wake up.

Ruby relished in the sweet moment she was having with Weiss… it was the closest thing to romantic she would ever get with the heiress. Then a thought ran through her head. Ruby shuffled slightly, wondering how to bring up the question.

Weiss felt Ruby fidget beside her, "Is there something wrong?"

Ruby cleared her throat as she nervously asked, "So… despite all these months of knowing you… I actually know less about you then you know about me."

Ruby watched as Weiss looked towards the sky in thought, "Well, that might be my fault, I just… never really had a friend who wanted to talk about me."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Really? What were your people like back at your old home?"

Weiss grimaced as she thought back to her so called 'friends', "I wouldn't consider them friends… All they would do is flaunt their riches and status."

"Huh… I forgot you are rich."

Weiss gave a small smile as she nudged Ruby in the arm, "And that is what I like about you."

Ruby flushed even harder than before as she asked a question in a higher pitch than usual to get the topic off of her, "So then…" She cleared her throat again to cover up her sudden change in pitch, "Tell me something."

Weiss looked towards her garden for a moment, "Well… I like gardening and flowers."

Ruby smiled at that, "That makes sense, you were totally raving about flowers when I was talking about my project... You should talk to Yang about that then! Her garden absolutely looks dead and maybe you can paint the plants alive again!"

Weiss brows furrowed, "That's odd, Yang's always bragging about beautiful her garden is."

"If you see it, you probably think you walked into a cemetery."

Weiss giggled as she looked up in thought for another fact, "… I've always wanted a cat for a pet."

Ruby felt light as she learnt more about Weiss, "That's awesome!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **YAY! Another fluffy chapter! But seriously, 'To the Moon' is a pretty game and you should probably check it out!**

 **Anyways, I need to alert you guys that school has started for me. This means that my updates won't be as quick as it was during the holidays. BUT, at least expect a chapter a week.**

 **Well anyways, I'll see ya all in the next chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 12: April - Red Like Roses

**April: Red Like Roses**

* * *

Ruby squealed while she held tightly onto Yang's waist, as she tried to use her feet as an anchor to stop Yang from moving, "NOOOoooooooo! Yang! Please don't do that! The dust and spiders would eat them!"

Yang huffed as she slowly dragged her sister through the cramped laundry, "It'll be fine! I'll wrap it up securely in a rubbish bag so none of those things can reach them."

"NOOOooooo! They are not rubbish!"

Yang's eyes were squinted while she managed to make it to the door and swung it open, as she jumped outside and turned around dramatically. This caused Ruby to let go and trip over the ledge of the doorway. Yang opened the box and stuck her hand in it and reached for a Pikachu plushie, "Come on Ruby! These plushies have been taking up space in the laundry! It has been hard to even do the laundry in there without them accidentally falling into Bessie! If you did the washing then I'm pretty sure I won't be the one annoyed."

Ruby eyed the box manically as she lunged for them.

Yang quickly moved her arms and raised her arms a bit higher, "You could put it in your spare room, but if we add another box, that metropolis of boxes is gonna topple over us. And there is no way I'm gonna let you keep these in the living room and make a mess."

Ruby lunged again, as Yang moved her arms in the opposite direction, "Or… you could put it in… the attic you know. It's better than the shed. You just have to move the boxes-"

"NO!" Ruby yelled, as she stood her ground and glared at Yang's suggestion, "No. No, no, no."

Yang gave Ruby an encouraging look, "You know, you can send those boxes to Dad… he's got a lot of space in his house since he's always travelling-"

Ruby gave Yang a stern look, "I said NO. Those boxes stay here."

Yang sighed as she turned slightly towards the shed, "Whelp, I guess Pikachu and friends are going into the shed~"

"NOT PIKACHU!" Ruby screamed as she leapt into the air, trying to match her sister's height as she reached for the box that was now held over the older sister's head.

Yang panicked in the moment and jumped, to avoid her sister who tried to pummel her into the ground. As she jumped, she felt her grip go loose and she watched in comedic horror as she watched the box get slingshot into the air, as it made its way over too Weiss' garden.

As Ruby and Yang landed on the ground, which was now cleared of the wooden planks, they looked through the spaces between the wooden fence. Weiss was watering her roses when she let out a resounding "OW", when the box of plushies landed and hit her head, before it fell and spilled its contents onto the concrete floor.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Weiss screamed to herself as she went into the shed and began to drag her ladder out.

Yang and Ruby watched in fear as her boots loudly echoed in anger through the atmosphere. Once she dragged the ladder to the fence, they shivered as they saw Weiss harshly stick her hand into the skin of the plushies as she picked them off the ground one by one and put them into box.

Ruby huddled in fear with her sister as her voice wobbled quietly, "S… She's murdering them!"

Yang nodded in agreement as they took a step back in fear. They turned around as they commentated to each other, "We disturbed her while she was painting the flowers! The Ice Queen is gonna behead us!"

"I'm not going to behead anyone."

Yang and Ruby flinched as they turned back to the fence. Weiss had climbed the ladder her upper torso was visible. She shot them a confused look as she leaned her left arm of the box that miraculously balanced on the fence.

"And why in the world would I paint my flowers? That is just plain abuse to the plants."

Yang shrugged as she reasoned, "Well, how else do you keep those flowers pretty and alive? Paint can be the makeup of plants. Pretty on the outside… but dead in the inside."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Unlike some other people I know, my flowers are alive and happy, instead of being standing corpses."

Yang dramatically was taken aback as she put her hand to her chest, "Are you insulting Johnny! He is making a recovery."

Ruby giggled beside Yang, "A _very_ slow recovery."

Yang punched Ruby playfully on the shoulder, as she pouted, "You're meant to be on my side."

Weiss smirked, "Who said I was talking about your plants? Unless… they are standing corpses."

Ruby 'oh' in the background as Yang grinned and pulled the sleeves of her jacket up her shoulder, "Oh, is this turning into a battle? Cause I'm so gonna pummel-"

But Yang was interrupted by a loud obnoxious ringtone that blared from her pocket. She quickly puller her phone out and checked the screen.

Yang suddenly got jumpy as she looked towards Weiss, "Uh, ah… Sorry but this is really important and I got to take this, I'll come back, BYYYEEEeeeeee…" She left with a grin as she ran into the house and locked the laundry door to give herself privacy from her sister's prying ears.

Ruby questioningly looked towards the door, "Well… I'm now stuck in my backyard." She turned back to Weiss and sighed, "You do know that Yang really needs help with that garden of hers."

Weiss shrugged, "I offered but she's too stubborn to get any help from me… But anyways," Weiss started as she opened the box and picked out a random Pokémon plushie, " Did this accumulate overtime? Because it's quite a few toys in one box."

Ruby shrugged as she gestured Weiss to drop the box down to her, "Eh, I only bought some of those, a lot of my subscribers love to send me these plushies."

Weiss tilted her head as she dropped the box down to Ruby, "Subscribers?"

Ruby caught it and looked up to Weiss, "Oh, that is the one thing I never really mention… I kinda own a… channel?"

Weiss' eyes widened, "Really? I only discovered YouTube this year, how man-"

"WAIT! You're telling me… that you never knew about YouTube until now? What are you? An old lady?"

Weiss flushed red in anger and embarrassment as she crossed her arms, "Just so you know, my white hair is natural! And you know my parents restricted my access to it since it was a 'juvenile' thing apparently."

Ruby paused for a moment before her memory flashed back to the roof, "Oh, I remember you complaining about that."

"And I'm still a bit angry about it, there are so many cat videos there and I really could have needed that when I was whiny about getting a cat… Gosh I was so bratty then."

Ruby shrugged as she checked to see if the plushies were all in there.

"But how many subscribers?"

"Oh 'Red Like Roses' is like at around… 700,000… not a big deal you know. It's definitely not small but its not large enough that I haven't even went or been invited to conventions, I'm just too poor for that."

"700,000?! That is a huge accomplishment Ruby, you are so close to a million!"

Ruby smiled bright back at her, "… Yeah that is right, I'm almost there!"

Ruby looked and gasped, "Uh… I think one is missing? It's Piplup."

Weiss turned around to check, and from her height, she had saw that one had rolled behind the pots. She went and retrieved it, "Here's your… Blue penguin." She added as she dropped the plushie from the fence into the open box, "What are these from anyways? All I see are weird looking animals."

A large gasp came out of Ruby as she was taken aback by Weiss' blunt question. She was clearly offended. "Are. You. Telling. Me… that you don't know what this is?"

Weiss knitted her eyebrows together as she nodded slowly, afraid what speaking may do to Ruby.

An even larger and louder gasp was made by Ruby as she took a deep breath of air in and rushed, "These cute creatures are from POKÉMON of course! There was originally 151 Pokémon but, now that there are more games and different regions, there are definitely a whole lot more than that. Oddly enough my favourite Pokémon games are the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series as I just love being a Pokémon in the game.

And I always get Charmander but I don't think I'm a Charmander as the options are limited for that game… But if I were to name our friends I guess Blake would be a Liepard… Yang would be a Goodra! And you… wow, I actually never thought one for you… You'd… be… a… M… Milotic!"

Weiss tilted her head, "A… Milotic? What is that?"

"A water type pokemon. It kinda looks like a snake but elegant."

Weiss arched an eyebrow at 'snake', "Why exactly am I this Pokémon?"

Ruby stuttered for an answer, "Ah… um… Anyways, I actually got a pre-evolution plushie for this Pokémon in the box… It's called Feebas." She said as she avoided the question.

"Oh, that sounds kinda cute- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT! Are you insulting me… You… you DORK!" Weiss shouted as she stomped down the ladder and slid her glass door shut behind her.

"Wow, that must of really offended her cause she looked pissed."

Ruby heard a voice behind her as Yang, who came during the last part of the conversation, walked up from behind.

Ruby sighed as she and Yang stood and stared at the fence, "But… this is only Feebas, not Milotic… Milotic only evolves from this…"

Yang peered into the brown and blue fish pushie that was covered in beige spots, "Well with a Pokémon like that of course she would be offended if you compared her to that! You basically called her ugly."

"YANG!"

"Well, that is what princess is probably thinking right now."

"Ugh!"

"But I don't get it, why would compare her to a Milotic? If Feebas looks like this why Milotic."

Ruby sighed as she tried to rest her elbow on her shoulder but Yang was too tall. She grumbled as she returned her hand back to the box, "Poor, poor sister… who does not know the wonders of the Pokémon universe… Feebas is the ugly duckling story of the Pokémon world."

"So you are calling her ugly."

"I KNOW SHE IS NOT UGLY! YOU JUST WANT ME TO ADMIT I FIND HER BEAUTIFUL!"

Yang smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Ruby's response.

Ruby blushed as she groaned, "That's not the point, I guess you could say that I can use Milotic's evolution as a metaphor for our relationship. Started off ugly as she was very rude and uptight, and we fought in our first meeting… hence Feebas." Ruby stated as she put the box down and gave Yang Feebas to hold for a moment. She pulled out her phone and went to Google Images, "And, as we got to know each other more and became friends… I guess our relationship bloomed into something beautiful." She showed Yang the image of Milotic.

"Oh." Yang stated as she stared at the image, "That is one pretty Pokémon."

Ruby looked fondly at the picture, "Yeah."

The cogs in Yang's head began to whirl as she formed a smirk upon her lips, "As beautiful as that metaphor is for your 'friendship,' you were only intending to compliment her in the first place… eh?"

Ruby still red stuttered, "N… no!"

"You called _her_ a Mioltic, not your friendship when you were talking to her. Admit it, you were only calling her beautiful in nerd speak~"

Ruby grumbled as she looked away, but not deny the claim.

Yang chuckled as she picked up the box as Ruby squealed.

"Ruby, please be reasonable."

Ruby looked at her feet then the box, "Okay… Just make sure it is sealed tight."

Yang finally smiled at Ruby's decision as she put the box on her hip as she opened it to put Feebas back inside.

"Wait!"

Yang looked at Ruby questioningly.

"I… I wanna keep that one in my room."

Yang chuckle again and passed Ruby the plushie, "You are meant to get over her."

Ruby puffed her cheeks, "I am."

Yang sighed as she unlocked the shed and pulled out a clean garbage bag to tightly close up around the box. She double knotted before she stored it securely inside, "Yeah, but all that talk makes it seem like you are just falling for her even more."

Ruby hesitated as she answered, "I'm… I'm not. Blake already warned me."

Yang tight lipped headed towards the laundry door beside her sister, "Sure… If you say so."

They stayed silent for a moment as they headed back inside.

Then Ruby giggled.

"What's so funny sis?"

"If that was me talking in nerd speak, you wanna know what Goodra is?"

Ruby shoved her phone to Yang's face.

"Awe… that looks cute… WAIT! Is that all goo? Yuck! Why that Pokémon?!"

"You do know you drool a lot in your sleep, right?"

"I do not!"

"Well, me and dad measured it in a cup once."

"Gross!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, that chapter ended on a weird note. And yes, this chapter is just me wanting to nerd out on Pokémon through Ruby. You know, I just realized that I've been projecting a few of my interests into the characters, like in my first fic, I made Weiss good at baking (and in the fic gardening) and in this story I made Ruby a gamer. But to be honest, it kind of fits Ruby anyways.**

 **If you are curious, Milotic literally involves when its beauty condition is really high - also it is called the most beautiful Pokémon (so yeah Ruby is really just wants to call her beautiful ;P)**

 **Also, this chapter can be a shout out to** _ **deadpoolhulk**_ **as he gave me idea to add the little tid bit about Weiss painting the roses. I can totally see her using prancing around the garden with a paint brush in hand. I guess for now you can imagine her watering can being a stylized paint bucket.**

 **Anyways thanks for the reviews, I love to see how you are enjoying the chapter and if you ever can, I love some constructive criticism if needed :)**

 **But as always, I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: May - Let's be honest Ruby

**May: Let's be honest Ruby**

* * *

"So hey guys, welcome to the stream! Today I'll be playing _Hidden Agenda_! And I know it's a game that is best played with others but since I have no friends I'll be playing solo today."

Ruby waited 20 seconds as she made sure her sound and audio was running. She chuckled as she saw the chat blow up with people comforting her and claiming their rights as her friends.

She chuckled, "Yeah, I know, I know, I've got you guys too! You all are my friends as well… Whoa, slow down there, I can barely keep up with the amount of you in the chat."

* * *

Weiss stretched her arms after she placed the tray of lasagna on the stove to cool down a bit. She then rested her arms on her hips as she analyzed her creation, "Mmmm, smells good! It came out great!" She said to herself.

As she took of her oven mittens, she tilted her head at the large amount of food, "Hmm… I can't finish all of that before it goes bad."

Weiss tapped her chin a few minutes before she smiled. She went to her pantry and began to pull out plastic containers on the lowest shelf, "I guess it's time I pay everyone a visit."

* * *

She carefully stepped into Yang's driveway, her eyes bulging at all the dead trees that sat in front of the house, and at the yellowing grass. As she threw concerned gazes towards other plants that were too dead to be identifiable, she rung the doorbell on the elder sister's door.

"Hello- Ice Queen? What are you doing here?" Yang said in surprised as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Weiss stuck her hand into the bag hung on her arm and pulled out a container with lasagna, "I come bearing gifts."

Yang's eyes lit up as she grabbed the container, "Don't mind if I do!" She pulled the lid off and smelt the aroma, "Wow! This smells amazing! Gardening and cooking!? You would make a great wife, Neptune must be lucky!"

Weiss nodded at the compliment, deciding to ignore the wife comment, "Well, Neptune wouldn't know as he always insists going out whenever we eat or have one of his many maids make us lunch. I understand that he doesn't want me to 'overwork myself' curtsy of my parents but, I wish he let me show my cooking skills."

Yang closed the container and set it on a small table near the door, "Whoa, slow down Ice Princess. If you came here to rant let us sit down first."

Weiss abruptly shook her head, "Excuse me for going off topic, but I don't need to rant about anything. I just came here to give lasagna and to ask if you could also pass this container to Blake."

Weiss handed Yang another warm container of food with a post-it note that says 'BLAKE – Also stay away Yang'.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

Weiss continued, "I don't know where she lives so can you give this to her?"

"Sure, no problem. And if you plan on making this a habit, you may as well ask for her address."

Weiss pursed her lips at the odd comment but nonetheless moved on to her next question, "I also meant to give some to Ruby but when I rung on her doorbell, she didn't answer. I even threw something at her window and no response… Is she somewhere else today?"

Yang paused for a moment and checked the time, "Ah, I see why… Right now Ruby is at home… You know what?" Yang started as she picked her keys from her pocket and closed the door behind her, "Why don't you let me show you…"

Yang skipped along the pavement as she made a turn to Ruby's driveway. Weiss steadily walked behind her, trying to keep up with the blonde.

* * *

"By the way, thanks for making this for Ruby. It saves me the hassle for cooking dinner for her tonight."

"… What?"

Weiss question was never answered as Yang plugged the key and turned it, effectively open the front door.

"Ruby! Hello~" Yang exclaimed loudly as she pranced into the house.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she heard Yang's boisterous voice echoed throughout the house, quite audible despite the barrier of the door and her headphones. Luckily, her microphone didn't pick it up.

Suddenly, Ruby's chat began to blow up people asking why she groaned all of a sudden. Ruby quickly put back on her smile, "It's alright guys! I don't hate the game at all; we barely got started since I've been talking to you all for quite a bit. It's just my sister Yang decided to pop in unannounced today."

Hearts began to fill the chat.

Ruby rolled her eyes amusedly, "I know you guys love her but we have a game to play here! I haven't even gotten through the tutorial cause of some technical difficulties in the stream… Which by the way, can you hear me properly still?"

* * *

Hearing no response Yang sighed, "Ah, what did I expect? We did just interrupt."

"Interrupt?"

Yang shrugged, "Eh, it really depends since whenever I turn up, they all start begging me to never leave."

"Yang, you didn't even answer my implied question."

Yang shrugged again as she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket, "Wait… Oh, Blake needs help in something, I should go back to my house and get her container before I go to her apartment." She said as she began to head out the door.

"Wait, let me just leave the container on the kitchen counter-"

Yang stopped and turned to Weiss, she squinted at her before she resulted in a grin, "How about you go upstairs and tell Ruby you made something for her."

"… Why would that be necessary?"

"Well, if Ruby sees that food on the counter, she'll presume that is was from me. You should tell her so she'd start begging food from you and not from me."

"Again, what's with you and-"

"BYE~" Yang shouted before she slammed the door shut.

Weiss stood there bewildered at the Yang's dramatic exit. She looked towards the door and then upstairs. Lastly, she gazed down at the last container of lasagna, "… I may as well do so."

She walked upstairs again and turned left to Ruby's room. She heard clicking coming from the gaming room. Her eyebrow arched as she went to the door and knocked.

"YANG! Why is it every- Oh!... Weiss? What are you doing here?" Ruby said as she blinked away the anger for Yang and stared down at the container, "… Is that for me?"

Weiss nodded, "Well, I made too much at my house and I decided to give some to you."

"Oh." Ruby said with her cheeks pink… probably from the warmth of the room.

"Um…" Ruby stuttered for a moment as she glanced between Weiss and then her gaming room, "Uh… Can you wait for me in the kitchen? I need to deal with something right now."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion and leaned to the side to see Ruby's set up. Her eyes widened, "Oh! Uh, I'll wait in the kitchen." She said promptly as she went downstairs.

* * *

After a few minutes of Weiss tapping her nail on the bench top, she heard Ruby's footsteps coming from the second floor.

"Ah… Hey Weiss!"

Weiss pushed the lasagna to Ruby as she crossed her arms and looked away, "Um… I made lasagna… Have a try."

Ruby smiled gratefully at Weiss and peeled the plastic lid and sniffed the aroma, "… Mmmmm, smells good!"

Weiss smiled to herself, "… it… it's not restaurant quality but it's edible." For some odd reason, she was getting all shy.

Before she could continue, Ruby interrupted, "MMM! WOW WEISS! This is delicious! I'll take this over a restaurant any day!"

Weiss blushed at the praise.

"Gosh!" Ruby exclaimed as she took another bite, "Definitely beats Yang's cooking any day and… Weiss?"

Weiss pursed her lips to avoid smiling too much, "Is there a problem?"

Ruby looked up in curiousity and closed the container. She swallowed the remaining food in her mouth, "Um… Usually you take these comments in stride…"

"Ah, that is because… I've never made any food for anyone before… You're the first person who ever actually tasted my food in front of me."

Ruby grinned as she leaned on her hand, "Well, your food is amazing. 10 out of 10 absolutely extraordinary!"

Weiss let out a smile.

Ruby giggled as she straightened herself up, "Adorable."

Weiss stopped smiling and stared at Ruby inquisitively.

Ruby realized her slip and cleared her throat, "But seriously… When you say no one… Neptune has never tasted your food before?"

Weiss' brows furrowed, "Why does everyone presume Neptune would have tasted it?"

Ruby stopped frowning at herself own mentioning Neptune and traded it in for a confused look, "Well…" Ruby was too curious for her feelings at that moment, "Isn't he… you know… your boyfriend?"

Weiss blinked, as if she was suddenly brought back to reality, "He is."

Ruby nodded, awkwardly shuffling as Weiss didn't explain, and also trying to find a way to tell Weiss about her other obligations.

Weiss, somehow, received the message, "Anyways, I'm sorry for interrupting that stream. That was highly unprofessional of me. I should leave anyways."

"Uh…" Despite Ruby's obligations to her channel, she still wanted Weiss around, "WAIT! M… maybe you can join the stream today?"

Weiss widened her eyes at suggestion.

Ruby regretted her action and tried to take the steps back, "Uh…Um… You probably are busy so-"

"I wouldn't be imposing, would I?"

Ruby stared at Weiss in surprise, "Um… No, the game I'm playing would be better with more people…"

Weiss smiled, "Well, I would love to join. But I will warn you, I have never really played video games before… so… I might be incompetent."

Ruby just stared at her gob smacked, "You… never… The problem isn't that you're 'incompetent', what happened to your childhood?!"

Weiss just stared blankly at Ruby.

The brunette chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah… Just realizing now… sorry to bring it up…"

Then, Ruby abruptly stood up and shot Weiss a charming grin, "Well, why don't I get you set up."

* * *

After a few minutes, Ruby and Weiss were set up, ready to start the stream. Ruby had dragged an old gamer chair from the storeroom, and an extra headphone set. She had adjusted the camera to fit both of them into the screen and made sure that the sound and microphone was still working. She tapped a black piece of paper over half of the camera lens to hide Weiss, "I want to make your entrance a big reveal." She explained as she sat back, her hand hovering over the mouse so she can resume the live stream.

Ruby had halted herself to make sure, "Okay… So your phone is ready?"

Weiss nodded, "… I hope everyone likes me."

Ruby glanced back as she moved the chat to a separate desktop, "Oh, they will like you."

Weiss looked oddly at Ruby, "How are you so sure?"

Ruby didn't reply as she instead giggled at the chat, "While the stream was paused, they are doing role playing. Hah, that's cool! At least they get along."

She sat back up as she plastered on a friendly smile. She clicked the mouse.

"Hey guys! Look who has returned!"

Weiss watched as the chat became progressively faster. Ruby just continued.

"I hope I wasn't away too long. But anyways, I know you are confused why we are at the starting screen once again."

Weiss rolled her eyes, as she read the chat, "Ruby, they are not confused about the starting screen. They are asking about the camera, they think something is wrong."

Ruby chuckled as people changed their question about the camera, to who is behind the other half of the screen. She grinned, "Alright, let me just go get the camera in full screen."

After some click she began to explain, "Alright, as you know from earlier in the stream, someone interrupted me and… first of all, it is not Yang."

Weiss decided to pipe in, "Wow, Yang is popular with your fans. They are all sending broken hearts."

Ruby chuckled, "Anyways, since this person is free today, I decided to bring her on the stream as your guys keep repeating how this game is better with more people. And lucky for you, since I wasn't too deep into the story yet, I've decided to start over. But, without further ado…"

She glanced to Weiss, "Drumroll please?"

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully as she began to tap on the table.

"I reveal to you… WEISS!" Ruby said as she pulled away the black half of the camera.

As Weiss came into view, people started to comment on her.

Ruby smiled as she pointed towards the chat, "See! I told you that they would like you! They think you're pretty too."

Weiss turned to Ruby, "Too?"

Ruby sputtered for a bit as she faced the camera, "Let's get started! Shall we?"

However, the viewers did not forget this reaction.

* * *

As Ruby grumbled loudly as the game listed out all the pieces of evidence that Weiss had found, "How are so good at this?!" She exclaimed.

Weiss giggled as she checked the chat. He eyebrows furrowed. "Weisby? WhiteRose? Ruby, why do your viewers think we are a couple? I guess the Internet is a wild place?"

Ruby froze. As she cleared her throat again, she paused the game. "Um… firstly guys, she's got a boyfriend. And um… Weiss… Speaking of uh… couples… I… uh… I have been planning to tell you this… but… I…"

Weiss turned to Ruby expectantly.

The chat started to blow up as they understood the situation that was unfolding in front of them.

"Uh… Weiss, I've been trying to find the right time to tell you but… the reason they actually think we are a couple is… that… I'm…"

Ruby sucked in a deep breath, "I'm gay!"

The whole world stood for a moment, at Ruby's revelation.

Weiss stared at Ruby… "I see."

Ruby slowly began to cower in her seat, "Um…"

"That explains why you have all those LGBTQ movies stacked in the shelf."

Ruby was speechless.

"So…"

Weiss blinked before she looked at the screen, "I'm not homophobic. Like how some say, 'don't assume'."

"Oh… so you're fine with it?"

"Well yeah, I did vote yes behind my parents' back."

Ruby grinned as she pulled Weiss into a hug, "OH WEISS! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

* * *

An hour has passed and Ruby clicked the stream off.

"Well, that was a ride." She stated as she took her red headphones off.

"It was certainly a trip." Weiss added as she gently pulled off her white headphones, "I can't believe I missed out on something like this."

Ruby paused for a moment and looked down shyly, "I… I know you are busy but, this was fun and we can do it again… We don't have to stream it either you know… I can show you some of the classics, or some of my old childhood games!"

"Classics?"

"Yeah! Like we can go down to the arcade and find those retro games like Pac Man and Donkey Kong! OH! I should also show your Super Smash Brawl! Pokémon! The Mario series! AND!... uh…" Ruby paused

The brunette then blushed in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Whoops… you didn't even agree and I'm getting excited already… Don't forget, you don't have to do this or anything I suggested. To be honest I'm still surprised you decided to even play with me today, since you've never touched a game in your life… Who am I kidding, you probably don't even want to be here now, you are probably tired and want to go home and-"

"Ruby."

The red themed lady was stopped in her tracks as she hesitantly answered, "… Yes?"

Weiss smiled back affectionately, "I would love to Ruby."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Awwwww, another cute moment! And which of you do a word vomit like Ruby when you get nervous? I know that my crush giggles at me when I begin to ramble about things I love or ramble about being just being plain nervous.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a glance at Ruby's Youtuber life, it isn't her full time job as she does have another job, but it does get a considerable amount of money. I'd like to think that all of her merch (if she has any) is just all pokemon puns, jokes or adorable chibi renderings of the lil' monsters. And her channel mascot is probably Zwei and her symbol or trademark would be her rose pin from the show (well duh).**

 **But there is something very questionable... how exactly did Weiss now those films were LGBTQ?**

 **Well, with that said, I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter and I'll see ya'll in the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14: May - Picnic

**May – Picnic**

* * *

Weiss groaned as she stomped into her house, the keys almost smashing on the table as she harshly threw it down. She kicked off her white high heels and flung them near the shoe rack by the door, uncharacteristically leaving them there without even fixing them. She pulled her long alabaster hair from its uptight bun, as the hair flowed out in relief while she slumped on the couch.

She heard a light knocking on the front door. She sighed as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She walked towards the door once again, pulling up her white leggings that had slowly inched down from under her blue dress during her fit of rage. She put the shoes on the rack back in order as she smoothed out her hair. Shaking her head slight, she pulled on a hesitant smile and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I just left you in the car Neptune, I… I just needed time to… take some time to allow myself to fume alone."

Neptune awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "… It's alright angel, I totally understand."

Weiss dropped the smile and grumbled as she stepped aside to let Neptune in, "I know that they have been planning this even since we were 7 years old but, we are adults, just let us go at our own pace… you get me?"

Neptune nodded as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Weiss walked in and sat on the other side of the coffee table, on the opposite couch. Neptune raised an eyebrow at this.

Weiss threw her hands up into the air, "Out of my siblings, why did I have to be the one they expect to do their bidding! Whitley and Winter have absolutely no problem with keeping up with their expectations and has that bond with mother and father dearest! I may as well not exist to my parents at all! But NO, they have to step all over me now!"

Neptune looked down, "Well… Maybe they just want you to have a good life… Maybe they are looking out for you…"

Weiss sighed as she rested her head in her hands, "Neptune, it is just that you cannot understand what I mean. You never had any siblings that overshadowed you or be compared to you. And even if they wanted me to have a good life, they barely know anything about me to have any idea of what to do!"

Neptune, with a downcast look, cleared his throat as his hand came to rub the back of his neck, "If the… if the idea of being married to me is that much of a problem… I'm pretty sure that my parents would have no problems in canceling, they always have my best interests in mind."

Weiss expression became mortified at Neptune's conclusion, "No, no, no Neptune… I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want our relationship planned and be controlled for us… And also the fact they want us to get married so soon! We've only been in a relationship for over a year, we are not even engaged!"

She flailed her arms with her response. As she calmed down, she noticed the distance between them. Cursing at herself, she got up and walked to Neptune's side, sitting down.

Neptune followed her movements, his mouth tight lipped as he saw the distance she maintained while she was right next to him.

Weiss caught this reaction and scooted closer until their knees were touching. "Don't misinterpret my words… I still like you very much." She grabbed his hands with hers and looked at him straight in the eye, "If you ask me… they are lucky that I fell for you anyways…"

Neptune analyzed Weiss' eyes. His smile faltered for a moment before he decided that Weiss was being honest, "… Yes, we are happy together, aren't we?"

Weiss smiled and nodded in response.

Neptune grinned for the first time in a while and squeezed her hands, "Okay… Okay! But we shouldn't let this whole formal lunch thing ruin our day! I haven't seen you in a few weeks because of obligations but… Maybe, since we are both free, maybe we can go on a romantic date-"

…

But, the doorbell ringing again interrupted the sweet moment between them. However, Weiss was unfazed and unaffected by this predicament, as she just promptly got up and walks over to the front of the house to answer the door.

Opening the door she is greeted by a loud gasp.

"HUH?! You're here Weiss?!" Ruby gasped loudly as she flailed her arms around dramatically as she started to go off in an explanation, "I thought you weren't here! I was throwing rocks at your window and living room hoping you would answer! Didn't you hear them? Me and Yang were at it for almost half an hour!"

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately and put her arms on her hips, "Didn't I tell you? I had to attend a lunch meeting with my family and I only just got back."

Ruby paused for a moment, "Oh… you did mention that… you said you might be a bit late depending how the day went."

Weiss then crossed her arms as she was suddenly brought back to the events from earlier in the day, "Ugh, do not remind me of that. I've had too much stress for today. I'll tell you eventually, but right now, I just need to get away from it."

Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden bitterness in Weiss' tone, the heiress must be really sour and mad about whatever happened earlier. "I guess if it is too much… you don't have to go to the picnic that we organized today."

Weiss sour attitude disappeared quickly at the mention of picnic she had now just remembered that she was invited to, "Oh! No Ruby, I'm not cancelling! No, no, no… I frankly need this picnic to relax… that's what you do in picnics right?"

Ruby giggled at Weiss sudden change of heart and her odd question.

"Weiss? Is everything okay there?" Neptune's voice echoed down from the hallway as he started to approach the door.

Ruby flinched at the sudden appearance of his voice and timidly stared up to the blue-haired boy than took his place next to Weiss. Her smile disappeared as her vision tilted slightly down, not meeting either of the couple's eyes, "Um… Was I interrupting something? You can really cancel if there is something important that you two were planning or something."

Weiss shook her head as she put her hands in front of her to wave off Ruby's offer, "No Ruby, we don't have anything planned right now, he was just dropping me off here since her came from the dinner as well."

Neptune glanced towards Weiss with a confused expression, unsure how to react about Weiss brushing off the suggestion he was about to make earlier.

Weiss caught the look once again and faced her boyfriend, "I'm sorry Neptune, I may have forgotten about this when I was stressed about the lunch meeting but, I actually had planned a few days before that I was going to have a picnic with my friends."

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "A picnic?"

"Yeah… Would you like to join as well?" Weiss proposed.

Ruby's face however morphed into one of unease, as she didn't want to have to put up with the couple being lovey dovey in front of her… especially with her situation with Weiss.

Luckily, the couple didn't notice this expression as they were to engrossed into their small conversation.

Neptune shook her head, "I… I'd rather not, picnics are not exactly my cup of tea… I'm just more surprised you're willing to do something like that. I remember you absolutely detesting to go outside when you were young."

"Well, people change Neptune."

A silence was then casted over them. A sudden and unexpected tension filled the atmosphere. Ruby tapped her fingers behind the back as she tried to severely not break down under the pressure of her awkward third wheeling. She looked away as Weiss and Neptune were having some sort of telepathic conflict in their eyes at the moment. However, this internal battle was starting to prolong itself, the intensity of Weiss' eyes becoming slowly more deadly… were couples always… bickering like this?

Feeling the need to move one, Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly so they wouldn't be stuck there forever, "Um… so are you coming or staying Weiss?"

Weiss was the first to break her trance, as she turned to look at Ruby with a sweet smile on her face, "I am still up for the activity Ruby, I'll just get something more appropriate for the park and meet up at your house, okay?"

Ruby nodded slowly, looking between the couple with a bit of concern. Neptune caught Ruby's eyes and gave her a friendly smile, such as the one that Weiss gave to her albeit, more neutral… Oh, they didn't want her to be here right now… and she didn't want to be here either if they suddenly break out in an argument.

But, this understanding was broken as Weiss turned to Neptune with a faux smile, "Well, since I'm here at home safe and sound Neptune, maybe you can go start to head back to your place… I know the place is quite far from here and it does take a while to drive there… You may as well get a start now."

Neptune was taken aback by Weiss' attitude, he was expecting for the both of them to talk about what was bothering them but instead, he was being sent home by Weiss… Weiss must be stressed from today to bother with anything.

He looked to Ruby and slightly bowed his head in respect out of habit, "It was nice to see you again Ruby." He then turned to Weiss and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He gave one last look to the girls before he flashed a smile and got into his car and drove out of the suburbs.

Ruby then turned to Weiss whose eyes were closed as she took a deep breath in, then out. Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "Weiss?"

Weiss opened her eyes and shook her head with a smile, "Do not worry about that Ruby… I'll just meet you at your house okay? I presume everyone is there waiting."

Ruby nodded her head as she passed Weiss a smile before Weiss closed the door. As Ruby begun her way back to her house, her mind was whirling around with questions as to what had just happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HEY! GUESS WHOSE BACK!**

 **I am extremely sorry that I was gone for a while but, since exams were coming up, I didn't have time to upload weekly so I has to leave this on the back burner for a bit.**

 **BUT! I finished my exams this week and I'm planning to type down a few chapters within the first few weeks, so… maybe you may get a bonus chapter… who knows! We'll see!**

 **Anyways, I appreciate the reviews you all leave me! It is nice to see that many of you guys are enjoying this fanfic! And don't worry, I'm not gonna tire of this anytime soon, we haven't even gone into the middle of the year for this story so be excited for more chapters ^.^**

 **But, as always, I'll see ya all at the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: May - Under the Weather

**May – Under the Weather**

* * *

Weiss frowned as she watched a singer performing in the television. She was huddled on her leather couch, bundled in a blanket with a bowl of chopped fruit beside her. She stabbed her fork into another piece of strawberry and stuffed it into her mouth. As the singer hit another perfect note, she groaned as she picked the remote beside her and switched the channel. She kept flicking through the channels before she landed on old reruns of 'Better Homes and Gardens'. She gave out a satisfied hum as she buried herself into the couch, pulling the blanket around her closer to her chest.

However, a tennis ball bouncing off the window of the living room interrupted this peaceful moment. She turned herself on the couch to look over the backrest at Ruby, who was hanging off the fence by her arms. The said brunette grinned and waved back at Weiss, despite the backdrop of an oncoming storm.

Weiss passed on a polite but forced smile as she waved back quietly, her form slowly inching back down on to the couch, not wanting to get up and return the ball.

Ruby, however, did not get the message as she instead tilted her head to the side in curiousity to Weiss' odd behavior. She heaved her arm over the fence and made gesturing motions for Weiss to come outside.

Weiss groaned as she peeled her warm insulating layer of hand-knitted blanket and physically flinched as her bare feet met the cold tiles. She quickly scuttled to the door, where her outdoor thongs were. She quickly slipped them on her feet, before she took a deep breath and trudged outside.

With her arms crossed, she made it to the middle of her backyard. Ruby squinted her eyes at Weiss quizzically from her perch on the fence. Ruby was now sitting on the fence. She crossed her ankles as she leaned slight closer to Weiss, "So… what's up?"

Weiss' eyes shifted her eyes to the left, "… Nothing much."

Ruby sucked in her lips at Weiss' non-committal answer. She paused for a moment as she slight swung her feet back and forth, "Anyways… I wanted to ask for your number."

Weiss then stared at Ruby, her eyebrow arched at the odd question.

Ruby began to blush red as she stumbled over her words, "Uh… it is not like I'm asking you out… which I… am not doing," Ruby internally cringed at her opening sentence, "It's just that… despite us being friends for a while now… I actually don't have your number… and I sometimes just like hearing your voice- AND all my friends' voices rather than texting… you know. Uh… yeah so I'd rather call but I know that most of my friends like to text for convenience so I'm not pressuring you to use you voice to call-"

"Ruby…"

The said brunette stopped herself in her word vomit, "… yes?"

"Just… please stop talking about that."

Ruby tilted her head at Weiss' sudden cynicism that was reminiscent to the time that she first met Weiss, "… Is there something wrong?"

Weiss grumbled.

A lightning flashed through the sky, as a sound of thunder followed closely after.

"You know… you can talk to me if you need to vent."

Weiss growled, "YOU STUPID DORK! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

At her outburst, rain started to fall aggressively down upon the both of the women, the sudden downpour of water immediately drenching them. As their clothes soaked them to the bone, another flash of lightning along with a crack of thunder shook the ground momentarily, as the light of Weiss' living room shut off.

Weiss hands clenched angrily as she glared up at Ruby, "Now thanks to you calling me out, we are both drenched."

She angrily stomped to her door, her cold wet hands fumbling with the handle before she got a grip and slid it opened.

Ruby watched Weiss shiver as she moved into her house. She hopped off the fence and ran for shelter in her laundry. As she shrugged off her jacket and wrung her hair out of water, she felt a small pit of guilt… Despite Weiss being angry for some reason today… it was kind of her fault that she called her out at that moment… She knew that it was going to rain soon thanks to her weather app, but she still didn't listen to the warnings.

As she walked through the living room to her stairs where her room was up at, she noticed the sheer coldness of her house, as a puff of steam was emitted from her lips. She rubbed her arms to help herself keep herself warm as she tried her hardest to walk up the stairs, with her wet clothes weighing her down. She her bare foot came into contact with the cold wood of the step, she realized that Weiss must be freezing! Her house being one of the more new modern ones, the heating system relied on electricity, unlike her house, which was older and had a still working fireplace. It was hidden in the other side of her hallway near the front door, the entrance to the room towards the end of the hallway. As she reached her room, a light bulb appeared over her head and she rushed inside and changed out of her cold clothing.

* * *

Weiss shivered as she pulled at her new long dress. She was freezing but, wasn't in the mood to wear something constricting as pants. She wandered into her living room, plucking her knitted blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her as she sunk into the now cold leather, in which her warmth from earlier had disappeared. She curled in closer as she nestled herself as much as she could into the couch, the stark white interior of her home now making her feel colder than she really was.

In a sliver of hope, she grabbed the air conditioner remote off the glass coffee table and pressed the buttons. She was hoping that some sort of miracle would at least make the heater work.

In her amidst of trying to bury herself into the couch even more, someone decided to knock aggressively at the door. Weiss froze for a moment… was someone trying to break in?

"WEISS!" A muffled voice reverberated through the door.

The tension in her muscles relaxed as she rolled her eyes at Ruby, really not wanting to be disturbed at the moment. She cursed inwardly as she had to leave the couch that only started to manage to retain her body warmth, for her slippers on the floor. She waddled angrily towards the door and swung it open.

"Now what."

Ruby stood out in the cold, taken aback at Weiss cold attitude. She gripped on the handle of her umbrella, "Come over."

"… What?"

"Well, there is a blackout and it's cold in there since the heaters can't work."

"… and? What about it?"

"Well, my house has a fireplace and I think you should stay until the electricity comes back on."

Weiss stopped for a moment, as she contemplated her options… it was either Ruby or she freeze to death in her house. She sighed as she dropped her angry features… why was she directing all her anger to Ruby?

"I… just wait, I'll need to lock up the house."

* * *

Weiss shook off the water on her closed umbrella as she entered Ruby's house. She slipped off her boots, thankful she decided to keep on her fuzzy socks to combat the cold timbered floor.

Ruby locked the door and picked the umbrella from Weiss' hands, putting it upon the rack. She basically skated around the hall with a twirl before she turned towards Weiss, "Make sure you are careful, I just cleaned these real good earlier today." She looked to her back and pointed towards the room at the end of the hall, where a warm orange glow was radiating out of, "Just head in there, I'll just go grab something in the kitchen."

Weiss watched Ruby peculiarly before she headed towards room, stumbling a bit as she tried to keep herself stable. She sighed in relief as she took a footstep into the carpet of the room, with no chance of slipping. After she got her two feet on to the red carpet, she reveled in awe at the hominess of the room. Her eyes wandered over the lush red walls, that had shelves lined with photos and knick knacks that Weiss guessed were inside jokes with the family and family friends. Her eyes were then drawn towards the fireplace nestled in the wall. She walked towards the fire, her hands out towards the warmth the flamed glowed. As she was getting comfortable, she turned to see a comfortable beige couch. Backpedaling towards the seats, she plopped in comfortably, pulling her blanket she brought from her house closer to her body.

As she got more settled on the couch, she let her eyes wandered to the top of the fireplace. Her eyes softened at the sight of a family portrait. Not of the formal kind, but more of a candid photo, that was blown up to a large size and painted by a stylistic artist. It has seemed to be a moment in the park, where young Yang was playing a ukulele as a younger Ruby seemed to be singing at the top of lungs while holding a spoon as a microphone. Their parents sat beside them as they laughed and clapped to the song that seemed to be playing, as they all enjoyed the sunny day on a red and whited checkered picnic blanket under a shady tree.

"Uncle Qrow took that photo."

Weiss' head whipped around to see Ruby gazing at the painting. She held two mugs of steaming hot chocolate by the handles as she walked next to Weiss and sat down, passing her one of the mugs.

"Then, he sent it to his friend Ms. Peach as asked her to paint it for us."

"It's… beautiful. It seems like a beautiful memory."

Ruby smiled fondly at Weiss' words, "Yes, I remember it vividly… I may have been young at the time but I do remember…" Ruby let out a chuckled as she continued, "I recall that it was a pretty funny moment… Yang just got the ukulele and only knew how to play happy birthday… But Mom and Dad were both so proud that we sang to her playing it over and over again… Good times."

Ruby wiped a small tear away, "It's… not that I'm not enjoying life right now… I can still feel a different type of good time now… but I do have times where I… just feel under the weather… you know…"

Weiss curled into the couch, as she looked guiltily down at her mug of warm hot chocolate. She took a long sip, as she reveled in the peaceful moment between her and Ruby… before she broke it.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I just… yelled at you earlier… It was just at that moment, I wasn't in the best mood and something was really annoying me and it was all pent up inside so it just came out-"

Weiss halted herself before she ran out of reasons. She glanced at Ruby who looked towards her, okay with her to continue, to open up.

The alabaster girl cleared her throat as she began to fiddle with the handle of the mug.

"Ruby… I appreciate you trying to get to know me better but… this is something I rather not talk about right now."

Ruby immediately scooted closer until their shoulders bumped. She looked Weiss in the eye as stated, "It's fine! You are not obliged to read me your life story… whatever you feel is comfortable is just fine." After a pause, she added, "But… just so you know, wherever you need to talk to me, I right here."

Weiss eyes widened at the offering. She allowed a content smile to fill her face as she dropped her head onto Ruby's shoulder, "Thanks… Thank you very much Ruby."

The said brunette mouth formed into a wobbly smile, as she hoped Weiss did not see her light blush, "Y… yeah, anything for you Weiss."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **AH, another chapter done! I was definitely feeling this chapter since the odd day I decided to type this one up, it was rainy and cold… which it should be for autumn in Australia right now but for some reason we are still stuck in the summer heat! I hope it gets colder when it gets closer to my birthday!**

 **Anyways, as I keep typing these chapters, I too like you guys in the reviews also want to just fast forward to the end! But I decided this story would work better as a slow burner so I just have to keep cruising along with the story.**

 **But that's all I have for today! Until next time, I'll see ya all then!**


	16. Chapter 16: June - Of Gunslingers

**June – Of Gunslingers**

* * *

Ruby wrapped her hands warmly around the mug of her hot chocolate, as she walked around her now clean backyard in the dark and mysterious glow of the evening.

She first moved over to the shed, which was empty from both sides, but towards it's left, laid a neat pile of wooden planks that were ready to be reused for her project later. She then walked around, reveling at the sheer healthiness of the grass, despite the planks dampening any possible sunlight for years.

Ruby then traversed to the center of the backyard, as she begun to map out her plans in her head. She decided that her garden should be a mix of her mother's past plans of the backyard and images Ruby herself had thought for the future of her garden. She pictures being able to replant the roses that her mom had planted near the shed, but one side instead of being flowers was a cherry blossom tree – if it were possible.

Ruby then began to turn her head towards the other side of the backyard when she started to pick up faint giggles and gasps coming from the other side of the fence.

She ignored it at first, until she heard a gunshot.

Ruby's concern grew a tenfold as she placed her now empty mug on the cement porch near the entrance of her laundry room. The brunette then made a running start as she ran towards the fence and jumped in haste.

As she vaulted over the wooden barrier, she stopped midway in the process, as she balanced on the fence in cat pose. She felt her heart feel lighter in relief as she realized that the heiress wasn't in any danger, but was watching a TV show.

Once that relief faded away, she tilted her head in curiousity at the show that Weiss was watching. It featured a brunette lady wielding some sort of glowing gun, that was aimed and shot at people who seemed to melt into the ground in affect to that. She has seen this show before… but only in passing.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, she subconsciously leaned forward towards Weiss' side of the fence as she tried to decipher what show that Weiss was watching.

 _Crash_

 _Clang_

"Opmffffff!" ruby exclaimed as she felt her butt land on some sort of spiky pillow.

She looked to the floor, and observed blankly.

Oh. A tree cushioned her fall.

Ruby turned to see a terracotta pot on its side, with a huge crack splitting the pot into two pieces.

Oh. A tree had to fall to cushion her fall.

Ruby then looked at the tree beneath her, observing its spherical shape.

Oh. Weiss' lollipop trees had to fall to cushion her fall.

 _Weiss' lollipop trees had to fall to cushion her fall._

Ruby's face morphed into one of comedic horror.

It was one of the short trees that Weiss grew from saplings and had cut the leaves every month to keeps it's round and precise shape.

It was one that Weiss had a watering schedule for so she doesn't make the plant wilt or drown.

It was one of Weiss' most prized plants in her garden.

" _RUBY!"_

* * *

Ruby sat in Weiss' living room, nursing a bump on her head with an ice pack. As she winced in slight pain from the angry bump Weiss had given her, she looked at the TV, which was paused.

 _Roll…_

She awkwardly retreated even more into the couch as she watched Weiss walk past her, across the room to the kitchen where she heard her backdoor neighbour let water run from the faucet. She was probably washing her hands. Ruby dared to look behind the couch to see that in the backyard, Weiss had pushed up the pot upright, and taped the crack on the side with duck tape for the time being. Ruby then cringed at the sight of the huge indent in the tree's spherical shape… It was going to be a long road to recovery from that tree.

 _Clink_

She slowly turned her head back towards the glass coffee table, where two plates and two glass cups laid. She then turned her attention to Weiss who sat on the opposite couch on the left, eyes closed as she tapped her finger on one of her crossed arms.

Ruby gulped as she begun to slowly inched the other side of the couch, intending to get up and retreat back to her place.

"Ruby."

The brunette froze in her tracks. She nervously chuckled as she fiddled with the icepack she brought to her hands, "H… hey Weiss."

Weiss sighed as she opened her eyes, "… Well?"

"… well?"

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…" Ruby looked down guiltily at the icepack, before she faced Weiss to stare her right in the eye, "I'm… I'm sorry I sat on your tree."

Weiss sighed as she returned the stare into the eye, "BUT why did you fall onto the tree in the first place?"

"Uh… I was in my backyard and I heard some sort of shooting sound and I thought you were under attack so I panicked and leapt over your fence… But you were just watching a TV show and I was curious?"

Weiss stared blankly at Ruby, an unamused frown on her face. She inched closer to Ruby from her spot on the separate couch and flicked her on the forehead, "And that is some justifiable reason to almost kill my plant?"

Ruby pouted, "I did say I am sorry."

Weiss glanced away as she picked up something she had placed on the couch beside her, which effectively was hidden from Ruby's view until now, "Here, your bottom probably still is hurting a bit, and the tree was wet from the rain in the afternoon so you must be feeling a bit cold."

Ruby's eyes landed on the heat pack that Weiss presented to her. "Uh… No need… the tree kinda softened my fall…"

Weiss growled as she pushed the heat pack into her face, "Just take it so this does not get anymore awkward!"

Ruby flinched as she used her right hand to grab the heat pack, "U… Uh, the tree was a bit spikey… yeah…" Ruby tried to finish as she sat on the heat pack. She then glanced at Weiss… she could feel the alabaster woman's angry aura emit around her… she was still probably mad about the tree.

"Um… when we get around to buying some of the plants for my project… I'll shout for any of the plants you want to buy."

Weiss eyed her before she closed her and exhaled, her shoulders slumping with the breath out, "There is no need to do that Ruby, offering to buy plants I want would damage your wallet rather than mine. I can cover the costs for myself just fine."

At that moment, the doorbell decided to ring.

"Ah, you've got company… I probably should head out then." Ruby said as she begun to rise from the couch.

"Nope." Weiss said as grabbed Ruby's shoulders and sat her back down on the couch.

Hearing the doorbell ring impatiently again, Weiss scuttled to the front door. After a few indecipherable murmurs that travelled down the hallway and left Ruby more questions rather than answers, Weiss returned with a white box with red accents and images fried chicken on the box.

"Food!" Ruby yelled in a whisper.

Weiss moved to the coffee table and kneeled on the floor. With a knife and fork began to pull chicken and chips out of the box. She placed the contents on to the plates.

"Uh… Uh?" Ruby questioned through noises as Weiss placed one last chicken on the plate.

"There's more chips and chicken in the box if you feel like more."

"What?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she gestured towards the food, "Don't you want to have dinner with me."

Ruby's heart pounded at bit at Weiss wording, "Of course… but when, how and why?

Weiss chuckled as she turned the unpaused the TV and lowered the volume, "Well while I was outside, I called in some food to be ordered to my door… Thank goodness KFC is not far from the entrance of this suburb that I can get fast deliveries to here… and can I not have dinner with a friend? Despite you almost murdering my beloved tree, I felt inclined to not eat alone tonight."

Ruby winced at the comment about the tree but bowed, "I am humbled to be allowed to dine in your presence."

The brunette grinned as she heard Weiss' musical laughter.

As the show began to play and they both sat in comfortable silence, Ruby looked down at her plate of food as she began to pick out the popcorn chicken to devour first. While she happily munched on her dinner, she noticed the juxtaposition of the fast food being presented on fine gold outlined china, which was decorated with the most beautiful images of roses.

Ruby then began to chuckle.

Weiss turned back towards her friend, "Um… what's so funny? The episode just ended and we are just looking at the credits."

Ruby made sure she had no food in her mouth before she spoke, "It's just that this food does not belong to this plate."

Weiss arched her eyebrow once again as she analyzed the plate, "Oh… that is because these the only type of plates I have in my house."

Ruby eyes just widened as boggled at the plates, "Really? Oh." Wiping off her expression on her face, she began to trace the gold outline on the plate… "You know, it kinda reminds me of you."

"Well of course, I obviously love flowers and other plants."

Ruby tilted her head as she allowed her train of thought to be voiced out, "Not the you now… the you that I first met… I thought you were some delicate and posh thing that really hated my guts… Even though you were the one who attacked me with paint." Ruby said with a snicker as she faced Weiss.

Weiss puffed her cheeks out as she crossed her arms, "I do not appreciate you bringing up those memories… Gosh, I was such a dolt back then."

Ruby then allowed her hands to fly up and gesture towards Weiss clothing, "AND! You finally now able to wear casual things around us!"

Weiss blushed in embarrassment at Ruby's attention suddenly being directed at her, "What in the world are you implying?! I dress like this at home normally!"

Ruby giggled as she allowed her arms to rest on the ground beside her, "Don't you remember? Whenever I planned to come over to visit over in the first few months, you either wore some fancy dress frickin' suit! A SUIT Weiss, I was always convinced that I was in some sort of business meeting!"

"Really? I do not recall those fashion choices of mine, I clearly remember you always surprising me when I am in my nightgown or something."

"Well, that's because I surprised you! No planning ahead of any of those visits."

Weiss sighed, "Well… whatever I had going on, I guess you, Yang and Blake being my first friends helped a lot… I've never really ever had a 'casual' or 'comfortable' moment at my old home." Weiss gave Ruby a smile.

Ruby then smiled in return, her blush almost wanting to breakdance onto her face.

 _CLANG_

Ruby and Weiss' attention was then drawn to the TV screen.

"I never really asked, but what are we watching in the first place."

Then, time seemed to stop for a moment as Weiss whipped her head around to Ruby as she face was taken aback in shock, "… you… YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

"… I've only ever caught glimpse of it when I surf through all the channels and-"

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! You need to start at the beginning of the show! Lucky we weren't focused on the TV so you skipped some spoilers!" Weiss said with a crazy smile on her face as she grabbed the remote and exited the episode and went through the list that Netflix presented her with the intent of starting her re-watch of the show all over again for Ruby's sake.

Ruby softly observed Weiss as she fondly leant on her hand that was angled on the table. She listened to Weiss rambling at how great the show is and the genres it contained.

"Weiss… You are such a dork."

"I'm supposed to say that you dolt dork!"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Another chapter of the mundane lives of Ruby and Weiss, only this time I let a bit of Weiss' geekier side show. I won't say that she an extreme nerd as Ruby because I believe that living in her parent's household for the whole of her life, she missed out on a lot of things due to her parent's expectation.**

 **There's really not much for this chappie but, expect the next one soon, I hear that you may like it a bit ;)**

 **Also, I know it is VERY late to say this but Happy Birthday** _ **merendinoemiliano**_ **!** **I'm happy that I was almost in time for updating on your birthday, but, being clumsy and lazy ol' me, of course I had to be a day late… But Happy Belated Birthday!**

 **Anyways, gonna write the next chapters so I'll see ya'll later!**


	17. Chapter 17: June - Failed Surprise

**June – Failed Surprise**

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE RUBY!"

Ruby jumped from her spot by the kitchen counter as she was eating her breakfast. "Um… Well, this is my house Yang."

"Well," Yang supplied as she dropped the heavy box of a KitchenAid stand mixer on to the table. "I thought you had already left for work but I see you are just enjoying my masterful macaroni."

Ruby gulped as she stabbed her fork into another corner of pasta, "Well… I think if Weiss made me some macaroni, it would be definitely better than yours."

"Hey!" Yang responded in offence. The blonde then shook her head to forget the remark and refocused back on her original task, "Anyways, I'm here for some paper! Wrapping paper."

Ruby stuck her thumb out and jerked it in the direction of the second floor, "The rolls are up in the store room."

Yang nodded with assurance and jogged upstairs to retrieve the items as Ruby kept eating her microwaved heated macaroni. Her eyes followed Yang's figure as she practically jumped down the stairs and screeched into the kitchen, her left hand wrapped around a roll of blue wrapping paper and her right hand wielding a pair of scissors, "Just don't mind me as I wrap this."

Ruby tapped her chin while she analyzed the box as the image got slowly wrapped up, "… How the heck did you buy that? That's a lot of money gone in a second."

Yang cut off the desirable amount of paper as she pushed the roll of wrapping paper on to the floor, "Ah, you are right sis, I ain't made of money. But, the whole of the department I'm part of all pitched in so we can afford it without having to afford too much!"

Ruby watched in interest as she tilted her head in curiousity, "A present? Someone's birthday?"

Yang gaped as her head slowly turned towards Ruby as she stuck another piece of tape onto the wrapping, "… You're kidding me. You don't know?"

Ruby looked around before she looked back to Yang, "Um… no? Should I know?"

Yang's jaw dropped lower before she shook herself out of her stupor and finished wrapping the present nicely, "Um… It's Weiss' birthday today."

* * *

Ruby paced back and forth in front of EBgames, having just finished her shift at work today. She muttered curses to herself for not even knowing Weiss' birthday until now.

"Um… Ruby?" Blake interrupted as she approached the brunette. The bookworm the physically flinched at the sudden snap of Ruby's head as she directed her attention to Blake, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"… I got your distress text? What is it about a birthday present?"

Ruby's eyes suddenly got crazy as she stalked up to Blake, before she jumped into Blake and began to moan at her predicament, "BLAAAAAAKE! I didn't know it was her birthday todaaay! Out of all the time we spent together, I never found the time to actually ask about her birthday!"

Blake sighed as she awkwardly patted Ruby's head, urging the girl to ease herself from the emotional weight of the brunette, "And let me guess, today I'm helping you buy a last minute birthday present."

At this response she pushed herself off Blake and grinned, "Glad you are happy to help."

Blake raised a finger to refute the suggestion before she let her hand drop by her side and sighed, "Well, I am already here… I may as well."

Ruby continued to grin as she grabbed Blake's wrist and pulled her to a seemingly random direction in the mall.

Blake complied and followed behind, as she tilted her head in confusion, the bow atop of her head almost seeming like cat ears, "Um… Where exactly are we going?"

Ruby hummed a song to indicate Blake to be patient as she pulled Blake outside the mall and towards an external store, the RSPCA. Blake visibly perked as she was led into the store, towards the adoption centre.

"… You are getting her a pet?"

Ruby happily bobbed her head as she skipped over to the pets on display, "Yep! Weiss always expressed wanting a cat, she has enough room for one… And recently she's been searching up on a lot of cat videos."

Blake slowly nodded in understanding as the pair stopped by the cats' section.

As they gazed upon the different types of cats, Ruby side glanced towards Blake and wore a nostalgic smile on her face, "You know… If this was three years ago, I may have thought it was a date." Ruby stated with a cheeky smile then gracing her face.

Blake rolled her eyes in amusement as she nudged Ruby, "You know that I'm generally not interested in people now."

Ruby chuckled, "And yet some people go to you for love advice."

Blake's eyebrow quirked in thought, "That is true… why is that?" The bookworm them shook off her train of thought and focused at the task at hand, "What kind of cat do you want to get her?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she observed all the cats that played happily in their well-kept cages, "Um… What do you suggest? My dad and sis got to choose Zwei so I never really had to make any choice concerning animals so… yeah."

Blake looked at the range of cats, "I suggest to not going to the kittens. As adorable as the babies are, you should give some of the year olds and up a chance, some of them are rescues and due to their age, they don't get adopted so easily."

Ruby hummed in agreement as she wandered more towards the left as she let her eyes dance up and down, flicking in between cats.

After a few minutes, she pointed to a specific cage, "That one."

Blake turned and looked towards the cage she was pointing to and tilted her head at the cat. It was a white Turkish Angora cat. It was white, fluffy with a long feathery tail. What was most distinct about this cat in general was that it had Heterochromia, where its right eye was blue and the left was a golden brown.

Ruby leaned closer as she chipped in, "Its gold eye is even in the same eye as Weiss' scar!"

Blake looked towards the paper that accompanied the glass cage with details, "This girl is two years old. Her family apparently abandoned her when they moved out of the country. The new family that moved into the house called RSPCA when they heard her meowing from the attic space up in their house."

Ruby let out a sad whine, "Aw, you don't deserve that."

Blake looked at the cats of the store and back to this one, "She is really beautiful, why wasn't she adopted earlier? It says that she was rescued a few months ago, I'm pretty sure some people would have easily have gotten her once they saw her."

Ruby leaned back to also observe and judge the place, "I think that people do keep adopting the kittens and the generally younger cats… Also, I think because she was put all the way here that people forget or don't notice her. All these cats in this part are covered by this fish supply aisle." She supplemented as she patted one of the shelves of the aisle that was against the pair's back.

After another moment of watching the cat Blake faced Ruby seriously, "So are you going to get this cat for her?"

Ruby nodded her head.

"You do know that especially for this breed, she would be more costly than some of these other cats."

Ruby nodded her head, "Weiss definitely deserves this."

"Don't you think you are giving her a lot… I know you are friends but from all the stories you tell, she seems to not give much in return."

Ruby placed her hand on the glass, which caused the cat to walk up and sniff the barrier, "It's just my nature to do so… And I'm not buying her everything. We'll just get her a bed and some cat food for tonight, and tomorrow I'll bring Weiss here to buy the rest of the cat's stuff. I'm pretty sure she would want to buy that with her own money. She has been telling me how she is kinda feeling guilty cuz' I'm apparently spoiling her."

Blake chuckled as she turned and waved her hand at one of the employees in the distance who was monitoring the area, "You are spoiling her… And you also just want a reason for you two to be alone together tomorrow, don't you?"

Ruby nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head in affirmation, "Now that I would really wish that would be a date."

* * *

Weiss yawned as she pulled up to her driveway. She allowed the car to come at a stop at the front of her garage door, and then just sat there without pulling out the button to turn on the automatic garage door. She stretched as she recounted her day.

To say it was busy was the least to say.

She started off with a normal morning, her routine absolutely the same. However, once she got to work, she was greeted with party balloons and the happy faces of her employees. It was only then she realised that it was her birthday.

She was so caught up in her day-to-day life that she forgotten her birthday was within this month.

Nonetheless, this treatment of her employees did not go unwelcomed, as she enjoyed being able to chat to everyone, join in their antics that she would sometimes miss when she got called to meetings and hours long of paperwork, and even share the cake that somehow one of the employees found out about her favourite flavour without her ever really mentioning it. But, what she was pleasantly surprised was how well and observant her employees were. Within the time she spent at the bank of only a few months, they knew small things about her that people in her 'friends' back at home didn't even know about her. They knew, 'how she takes her coffee', 'that she really loves cooking (this was evident from one of the presents the department gave her)', genres of books she was interested in… the list goes on! It was a definite and welcomed change from her life at the mansion with her parents.

Speaking of which…

All the touching and heartfelt moments she experienced at her work was quickly diminished when she returned work early to have a relaxing day. It only took a text message from Yang for her to realize again that her parents always held an annual ball every year on her birthday! She groaned and took the longest time to get dressed in protest. But alas, her fate soon came when Neptune came knocking to pick her up so they can get to her ball together. Albeit, she had a fun time dancing with Neptune… she would rather forget the rest of the party and thanked Neptune for feeling a bit sick so she had an excuse to leave early.

After blinking her eyes a few times, she glanced to the digital clock in the car and watched the numbers blink at 12 am… it was definitely time to turn in for the night.

Weiss yawned as she stepped out of her garage door and dropped her car keys and a container of cake that her butler Klein snuck in for her by the kitchen table, knocking off her high heels… before going to pick them up and place them neatly beside the couch.

She allowed herself to flop onto the couch, to tired to make her way up the stairs. Despite her droopy eyes, she felt like watching an episode of her favourite TV show to bring her mood back up so she could go the sleep as content as she could be possibly be right now… which doesn't seem to be much since the ball just ruined her day.

As she bent over to grab the remote from the coffee table, she saw a light being emitted from her left side. She turned her head and saw the yellow glow of Ruby's outdoor lights resonate from her side of the backyard.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. It was too early in the morning for Ruby to just be out in her backyard.

Being too curious for her own good, Weiss found the will to get off the couch and make her way outside to see what was happening at the other side of the fence. She knocked on the wood, hoping for an answer.

When nothing replied, she pulled the stepladder she had on standby and stepped atop it, her arms crossed on the top of the fence so she could comfortably see over the fence while being on the balls of her feel.

Weiss was taken aback to see Ruby on a chair, sleeping soundly as she had a red cloak, that she briefly recalled Ruby saying that it was from her mother, wrapped around to keep her warm in this cold evening. A spike of panic rose in Weiss' chest… What was that dolt doing sleeping outside?!

"RUBY! Wake up!"

"AAaaahhh?" Ruby slightly shouted as she jumped up from her chair, the red cloak falling to the ground. In her sleepy haze, she looked wildly around for the source of the noise.

Weiss sighed as she quickly added, "Pick up your cloak you dolt!"

Ruby didn't even meet eyes with her as she bent down and picked up the cloak in a slight panic. As she gathered the fabric into her hands, she sighed in relief and comfort as she gazed back up to look at Weiss.

They happily just stared at each other for a moment before Weiss cleared her throat, wanting an explanation.

Ruby's eye lit up in realization as she rushed out, "Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEISS!" She shouted as her left hand quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a small party popper, which she tugged on the string to allow it to go off. She let out a small cheer, which then slowly decreased in volume as she realized saw Weiss not reacting.

Weiss gave her blank stare for a moment, taking a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Hugging the fence, she belted out in that musical laughter that Ruby loved so much, her voice going back and forth from giggles to wheezes of exasperated oxygen as the laughter took the air out of her.

Ruby smiled happily before she giggled along with Weiss.

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye as she breathlessly let out, "Oh gosh Ruby! That, that… That was definitely the highlight of my day. You do realize that it's twelve right now, my birthday was yesterday."

Ruby giggles stopped as she bashfully kicked the dirt, "Shoot! I was hoping I wasn't too late. Yang mentioned that you weren't going to at home for a while so I decided to wait out here thinking you won't be gone the whole time, I guess I was wrong." She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Weiss sighed as her quiet giggles finally subsided. After hearing the words from Ruby, she twisted her head back to look towards her house, her eyes landing on the container that laid on the top of her kitchen table. She faced back to Ruby and gave her a soft smile, "Since, you decided to risk a cold just to say happy birthday to me, come over, I have some left over cake."

Ruby lit up at the prospect.

* * *

Weiss pulled the thermometer from Ruby's mouth as she check the girl's temperature, "… Good, it seems you didn't get a temperature."

Ruby sighed in relief as she grabbed the plate of cake from Weiss hand that the heiress was holding hostage until they confirmed that Ruby was indeed not sick.

Weiss sighed in relief as she placed the thermometer on the table and raised her left hand to flick Ruby on the forehead. The brunette yelped out from the pang of pain as she almost begun to choke on her cake.

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately as she moved to sit next to Ruby and faced her, "As sweet as the gesture was Ruby, I appreciate it if you do not ever put your health in jeopardy just for me, okay?"

Ruby swallowed the piece of cake and gave the post-birthday girl a toothy grin, where a piece of fondant was stuck on her teeth. Weiss giggled, "And… there is some cake on your teeth."

Ruby gasped as she ducked and turned her head away as she tried to use her tongue to rub the fondant off.

Weiss huffed in amusement, as she leaned a bit forward to see the polka-dotted-box that Ruby brought with her, which was hidden from her view by the armrest of the chair. The box itself seemed to be a lidded box, which the design choices of adding ribbon on the sides and a bow at the top gave the illusion of the box being tied. Weiss observantly noticed the crudes holes were stabbed at the top of the box and around on the walls as well.

"Um… I've been meaning to ask since you got here, but what is in that box?"

Ruby mouth split into a cheeky smile as she swallowed the cake still in her mouth and wiped off icing from her cheek. "And this is what I stayed outside for!" Ruby announced as she stood up and carefully lifted the box on to the couch, the box making no sound when it came into contact with the leather.

"Now… usually she would make some noise but I guess since it is so early in the morning, she would be asleep right now."

Weiss sat rigidly in her seat, "… Asleep… Don't tell me…"

Ruby bobbed her head up and down to urge Weiss to continue, her grin getting impossible wider.

"Don't tell me you brought a snake!"

Ruby's face morphed into one of confusion before her excited expression returned as she chuckled to herself… Weiss really had some sort of way to make the whole situation dramatic. She reached to the sides of the lid and slowly pulled it off, "I would like you to meet… her."

Weiss peered into the box and gasped. She watched in awe as the cat in the box unfurled from its position and sit up. It stared up at Weiss. The heiress let out an 'aw' and reached into the box and pulled the white fluffy cat, sitting the animal on to her lap as she stroked its soft fur. The cat began to purr and lean into Weiss hand, "Where did you get this wittle sweetheart from?"

Ruby giggled as she contently watched Weiss baby-talk to the cat, "Well, I got her from the RSPCA store… more specifically the rescue section."

Weiss smiled as she scratched the top of the cat's head, "She is absolutely adorable! She is lucky that you adopted her."

Ruby lifted the box off the couch and retook her spot beside Weiss, "Technically, I didn't save her… you did. Happy birthday Weiss."

Weiss turned to Ruby and rose an eyebrow. She let the cat onto the floor to explore the house and took the piece of paper that Ruby presented to her. She began to tear up, "… Me? You are giving her to me?"

Ruby nodded, "Yep, you always talked about wanting a cat… So I decided to act upon it."

Weiss lunged at Ruby and grabbed her into a tight hug, her head nestled into the brunette's shoulder, "… thank you! Thank you…" Weiss sniffed into the brunette's shoulder.

Ruby wrapped her arms around the alabaster girl and let her head rest a top of Weiss', "Anything for you Weiss."

As the two basked in the moment, Ruby watched the cat jump onto the glass coffee table, its head tilted in confusion at the pair. Ruby chuckled, "She is just really happy… Miss Cat?"

Weiss let out one last sniff as she pulled away from Ruby and wiped a tear from her eye, "T-that's right, we still have to name her."

Ruby tilted her head, "We?"

Weiss' cheek dusted with pink as she picked the cat up from the table and focused on the cat on her lap with a smile, "Well of course, you got her for me so you should be part of the decision."

Ruby shrugged, "Well, I got nothing… It's too early in the morning to think."

Weiss thought out loud as she looked down to the cat, "Hm… Elizabeth?"

Ruby piped in, "She doesn't look like an Elizabeth… You know, she is quite a playful cat. I played with her for hours while I was waiting for you."

"Playful…" Weiss looked around her surroundings, her eyes eventually landing on the piece of cake on Ruby's plate that was left abandoned on table. Her eyes lit up, "Hmm… Cake… Cakes!" She made the cat faced her, "I hereby name you Cakes."

The cat purred at the attention and began to rub her face into Weiss' hand, to which the girl looked upon fondly and gave the pat that the cat was urging for.

"Cakes?"

Weiss looked towards Ruby, "Well, I want to remember this moment… and what better way but through the name of Cakes. Her fur is even the same shade of the white cake… Is there a problem with it?"

Ruby smiled and then let out a small chuckle, "No, everything's fine. It's just that it sound like a name that I would give to something. Especially since I love sweets!"

Weiss smiled as she fondly looked down at Cakes, her cheeks blushed pink for a moment with her voice soft and quiet, "That's good… I was hoping you thought that, the name Cakes will forever remind me of you."

Ruby stared at the image of Weiss, her cheeks slowly becoming redder with every second that the two sat in a comfortable silence.

It was only then she stopped denying one huge thing that she only called minor…

That she was falling.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **HELLO THERE! I decided to end on a little sweet note there ;)**

 **Believe it or not, I was actually planning to have more happen in this chapter but, it was gonna get too long so I had to cut it out and add it to another chapter :( But I'm not that concerned, I pretty sure this chapter was better to end on this note. After proofreading it, I feel pretty satisfied myself.**

 **And I know, that after reading some of the reviews, that you guys want it to PROGRESS! But this is a slow burner, but like I said in the last chapter, just wait till the next one, it may be slow but there is progress.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: June - From the Ball

**June – From the Ball**

* * *

Weiss stretched her arms before she opened the door, a friendly smile on her face, "Hey Neptune, I was surprised you said you were coming over… out of the blue."

Neptune took a step inside the house and pulled out a gift basket from behind his back that her had bought from Body Shop and shoved it into her face, "For you! I know how much you love this brand so… I bought you some."

Weiss forced the corners of her lips to pull up, as she placed the pungent smelled basket on the small table beside the shoe rack… personally she liked floral smelling soaps rather than the strong smell of vanilla, but she appreciated the sentiment. Neptune tilted his confusion at Weiss reaction, but shook it off as he allowed himself into the home, closing the door behind him.

As he and Weiss walked down the hallway that led to the living room, Weiss filled the silence, "So… a basket? What are you saying sorry for?"

Neptune sighed as her ran his hands through his blue locks, "Um… Sorry for getting sick and making you leave your party early… I pulled you out of some conversations that you seemed to invested in, and you missed out at even dancing to the band that was there… I'm sorry."

Weiss wore a pleasant smile as she filled a glass of water in the kitchen and walked back to the living room where Neptune had made himself comfortable on the couch facing the TV. She placed the glass on the table and sat on the chair opposite him, "It's no problem at all. Frankly I have to thank you as I did want to have a relaxing birthday this year."

Neptune was about to smile back before he flinched at hissing that came from the floor beside the couch, "W-what?! You have a cat?"

Weiss jumped up from her couch and coaxed the cat to quiet down as she picked up the white feline and sat beside Neptune, "Her name is Cakes."

Neptune gulped as he watched the cat sit from Weiss lap as she eyed him warily and allowed a growl bubble in her throat.

Weiss looked down, scolding at Cakes, "Young lady! Behave yourself. Neptune is not dangerous, so don't attack him."

Cakes stopped growling looked back up at her, eyes gazing up in understanding but also confusion.

"Good girl Cakes, just behave okay?" Weiss elaborated as she scratched the chin of the cat who purred happily in return, forgetting about the blue-haired man beside her owner.

"She usually isn't this hateful, Yang had a hard time but Cakes didn't want to outright murder her when they first met."

Neptune, still confused by the situation asked, "Wait, when did you get… Cakes…. it's only been a week since I got sick and she seems to be pretty attached."

"I actually got her immediately got her when I got home after I dropped you off." Weiss chuckled as she lovingly patted Cakes as she remembered, "It's a cute story actually. Apparently Ruby was waiting in the backyard to surprise me for my birthday, but technically she missed out on my birthday since it was twelve am when I reached home… that dork."

Weiss let Cakes off her lap and watched the cat play around with a ball that had a bell inside it.

"Her surprise was Cakes, so I decided to name the little feline after her."

Neptune looked at Weiss and thought aloud, "So… Ruby is really close to you…"

Weiss brightened up as she smiled back at him, "Yeah! Ruby and I are really close! I've never had a friend like her before."

Neptune nodded slowly… Before his train of thought could even leave the station, he denied it… it just couldn't be. Instead, he focused for another reason for him being there today, "Speaking of friends, some of my business friends have invited them to their cruise this evening. I know that before you moved here, you always wanted to go on a cruise." He bumped into her playfully as he continued, "And I know there is a good spot to share a romantic kiss."

Weiss blushed at the memory and giggled as she pushed Neptune back in return, "Gosh Neptune! It's been a while since I ever mentioned that!" She buried her face in her hands, "Now that I heard someone say that back to me, it sounds SO embarrassing."

Neptune grinned as he put an arm around her, "But I do anything for you Snow Angel."

Weiss froze slightly at his choice of wording, an uneasy churning beginning in her stomach.

Not taking notice, Neptune continued, "But it won't just be that, some of our friends will also be on the cruise."

Weiss echoed, "Some of our… friends?" She fiddled with her hands as she looked down at her lap… those 'friends' were people she did not want to hang around with, especially when half of the time they were only trying to compete with her due to the amount of money she was born into.

Neptune excitedly continued, "Yeah! And if we leave now, we can get there on time and maybe even snap a romantic photo of us in front of the Harbor bridge at night."

Weiss had to pull herself out of the half-embrace they had, "Um… I'm sorry Neptune but I already made plans with some of my friends here."

Neptune's happy expression visibly slumped as he faced her, "Really, I'm too late again, aren't I."

Weiss sighed as she took his hand, "As lovely as that sounds, we've already bought tickets for the movie… so the agreement has already been cemented."

Neptune sighed as he took the glass of water from the table and gulped it down. Weiss offered her open hands, which he passed her the now empty glass.

As he watched Weiss get up to put the glass into the dishwasher, he observed the place and his girlfriend, "That explains your casual clothes."

Weiss nodded as she rechecked the kitchen to make sure everything was stored away securely so Cakes could not rummage in them while she was out.

He sighed again as stated, "Recently… it's been hard to find time with you."

Weiss was startled at his sudden honesty. She methodically sat beside him and leaned on his arm, as she linked their hands together, as if she was commanded to do so. Not knowing what to say, she just hummed in response.

Even Cakes, who grew tired of trying to retrieve the ball from under the couch, looked at the scene with… a somewhat of confusion at her owner's actions and the nature of this… relationship.

Neptune slightly leaned towards her, staring at their linked hands, "… it's been a while since we ever had interactions like these."

Weiss froze. Neptune could see her mind whirling in thoughts through her blue eyes, but couldn't decipher what it was.

She then sat up, nudged him away and slowly nodded, "… That's because I got my own life now, I'm not confined to the mansion… so I'm not actively asking you to…" she chuckled at a line, "to 'save' me from the clutches of the 'Schnee Norm'."

Neptune brows furrowed at her action, as he stared at their still linked hands seeming… disconnected, "You did always complain about it back then." As he let another moment pass, brought their links hands to his chest, "I know your life is different, but I still want to be a part of it… maybe today is not free but… how about Saturday?"

Weiss looked at him quizzically, as she pulled away her hands, looked away and pondered, "… I'm not sure, I have to check if I have anything planned."

He noticed there was… a lack of commitment in that statement. Neptune mulled over it for a moment, before ultimately deciding to stay positive, "… I'll take my chances then." He cleared his throat before he dived in, "If everything is okay with your plans, what about a date? A dinner at a restaurant by the riverside-"

 _brrriiiiIIIINNNNG!_

He was stopped in his sentence as the doorbell rung. Weiss moved her attention to the clock about the TV and gasped, "Oh! Time flew faster than I anticipated it too." She grinned brighter than the blue-haired man has ever seen her before. Weiss grabbed her side bag from the table and headed to the door, as she expected Neptune to follow after her.

Neptune got up from the couch as he heard the door open and a new voice ring out.

"Yang! I thought we agreed to meet up at Ruby's house?"

"Yeah, but Blake wanted to come over and pick you up. It was either that or Ruby wanting to jump over the fence again."

"At least someone around here knows something called privacy… uh, don't tell Ruby that though."

"Hm~ Why is that?"

"S-shut it you oaf! I just… quite like how me and Ruby have a system of talking which is… not too formal."

"Hmmm~"

"It also saves time so stop insinuating something!"

"Alright, alright ya prickly porcupine."

"Hey!"

Boisterous laughter echoed through the hallway, "Fine, fine. But everything secured? Is that cat demon gonna be fine on her own?"

He heard Weiss sigh, "Her name is Cakes and I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. I locked all the rooms, checked the doors and kitchen… And I assume you bought those tickets?"

"Yep! I saved on my phone so we don't have to use paper."

Neptune decided to use this moment to reach the door.

Weiss flinched as she felt a presence behind her and stepped out, as Yang moved back to make space for them. After she locked the front door, she turned around and proceeded to introduce the two to each other.

"Yang, this is Neptune my… um… RUBY AGAIN! WHY DO YOU KEEP BREAKING MY TERRACOTTA POTS!"

Weiss harshly stopped in the middle of her line as she sprinted to the brunette who had fell into the pot, the impact breaking off a part of the lip on the right side.

Neptune watched on. While Blake picked up the broken parts of the pot off the floor, Weiss begun fret over Ruby as she examined the girl for any injuries. He took note of her scolding yet fond tone for the brunette.

"Ahem."

Neptune turned to the blonde beside him, who had decided to introduce herself instead, "The name is Yang Xiao Long, the big sister of that trouble maker who fell into the plant. And you must be the elusive boyfriend, Neptune."

"You… you know who I am."

"Of course! I've been wondering what you look like."

"… and elusive?"

"Well, I've heard about you but never really have seen you before until today."

Neptune looked down to his feet, "Yeah… I haven't been around much."

"Yang, it's time to go!" Ruby yelled as she waved from the three's spot on the sidewalk that led to Ruby's house.

"Whelp! I guess it's now bye. It was nice meeting you Neptune."

Yang offered a smile as she walked in the direction of her sister and friends, who already begun to walk down the sidewalk.

Neptune sighed.

* * *

As Yang lagged behind her friends she absentmindedly listened to their conversation.

"So whose your favourite superhero!?"

"Black Panther, what about you Weiss?"

"… Black Widow. She is absolutely amazing! An assassin and on a team where she doesn't have any sort of power, that's just amazing."

"True. What about you Ruby?"

"I AM GROOT!"

"You dork."

Yang, instead of piping in, she observed the group… Ruby and Weiss' shoulders are touching as they walked together.

Huh… they always have to be in some sort of contact, don't they.

She then looked back as she watched Neptune look dejectedly at group before he slouched and trudged into the car. Her eyebrows rose as she saw the boy let his head fall sadly onto the top half of the driving wheel as he seemed to be muttering to himself… Hm…

"-ang. Yang."

She snapped her head back forward as he eyes met Blake's. She looked to the other pair and saw that they were looking at her curiously too.

"What's your favourite superhero?" Blake asked, Yang being obviously only shoved into the conversation at the last moment.

"… Oh! The Hulk of course! I love to smash stuff. Yeah!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **One of the chapter's purpose this time, as much as I want to write more about whiterose, was to show the relationship of Weiss and Neptune, as Weiss did get together with Neptune at one point. And I know a lot of you don't ship them together, I don't either but this needs to happen, because they've been together for over a year and Weiss won't just drop him like that.**

 **Anyways, I have other things to attend to so I'll just leave a question… what movie are they going to watch?**

 _ **If you want answers about why I've been away, the next chapter is a notice rather than a chapter so just skip onto the next chapter…**_


	19. Chapter 19: July - To New Endeavours

**July – To New Endeavours**

* * *

Ruby giggled behind her hand as she watched Weiss spiral down a descent of frustration at the Maxi-Claw machine at the front of the arcade.

"Stop laughing you dolt! I almost had it this time!"

Ruby giggled harder as Weiss pushed another coin into the slot of the machine, the lights and claw raring with life as she attempted to control the flimsy claw towards the Kirby plushie.

"Weiss~ as much as I like to see someone as perfect as you keep trying, we've been at the front of the arcade for almost 20 minutes! Don't forget we've been in the actual place for a frickin' hour! As much as I love games I also love FOOD!"

Ruby watched Weiss' expression as her eyebrows scrunched in annoyance as the claw unsurprising failed to pick up the game character. Ruby's amused smile quirked a bit as she noticed the light blush Weiss had on her cheeks from Ruby's off handed compliment. After another moment passed, Ruby's smile grew a little tired as she tugged Weiss arm away from the controls before the alabaster woman's hand could push the button to send the claw down.

Weiss faced Ruby in a fury, "RUBY!"

Ruby's smile turned into a satisfied grin as she finally got the woman's attention. She jogged lightly on the spot as she spoke with a light urgency, "WEISS, at this rate the claw machine is gonna eat up your wallet! And come on, let's eat! I even promised you earlier that we are going to that café you like with all the fancy tea!"

They had a brief stare down before Weiss sighed and relented, "Fine, I shouldn't be gambling all my money away like that."

Ruby smiled back as the claw automatically shot down at an attempt to grab the plushie due to the pair leaving the machine idle in the turn. The brunette's eyes widened as she watched the claw take hold of the plushie and suspend it into the air.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby's apparent shock and turned to the machine, her jaw slowly dropping in disbelief. Her eyes followed as the claw moved across the area, stopping with a sudden jolt, the plushie almost being rocked out of the claw's grasp.

Then Kirby fell into the prize compartment.

The machine lit up at the achievement as Ruby grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and rocked the girl back and forth, "OH MA GOSH! OH MA GOSH! YOU GOT IT! WOOOO!"

Weiss was then shoved gently towards the machine, Ruby's little claps of excitement urging her to get the stuffed toy.

With the plushie in her hand, she faced Ruby as she checked the Kirby for marks or anything that alarmed her.

"So… why Kirby?" Ruby asked as the both of them started walking side by side in the direction of the café.

"Hmmm…" Weiss hummed, as she stared at the Kirby plushie and stated, "You can inhale large amounts of food just like him."

"W-what? What are you talking about? Psh, how can I eat that much and still stay small?" Ruby stuttered in embarrassment, as she suddenly felt exposed.

Weiss arched an eyebrow and exclaimed, "Exactly! That's what I've been asking, I've seen you inhale mountains of cookies and still feel hungry."

Ruby retorted, "Well just so you know those cookies were on sale! So the more the merrier."

Weiss rolled her eyes in affectionate amusement.

"And honestly I think I got a REALLY fast metabolism… Whelp, it's a perk either way in my opinion!" Ruby happily expressed

Weiss giggled as she went into a small content daze at the plushie, "… It's cute and soft…"

She glanced at Ruby who was humming gleefully beside her, "Well it's Kirby."

"Here, take it." She said as she pushed the plushie into Ruby's arms.

"W-why?"

"I originally got it as it reminded me of you, so… you should have it." Weiss stated blissfully unaware of Ruby's face, which turned redder by every word.

Ruby looked at the plushie as she fiddled with the character's stubby arms. "… Thanks Weiss."

"Not a problem at all Ruby."

* * *

The pair was now situated at a table by the window, which overlooked the fountain in the town's square. Their lively conversation had died down to a comfortable silence, as both of the women drank their concoctions from flowery and shiny china, Weiss drinking the traditional English Breakfast tea and Ruby investing in a warm mug of hot chocolate with pink marshmallows. Ruby squealed when a waitress came around with their slices of strawberry cakes that they ordered.

Weiss chuckled as she watched Ruby practically shake with happiness on the spot as the strawberry dessert was served in front of her. The brunette pulled the dish closer and began to dig into the cake, her eyes sparkling in delight. Weiss gave out a sigh as she decided she'll get into her food later, and opted for a question that has been brewing on her mind for a while.

"So Ruby… I've been curious but… I was wondering why exactly Yang was leaving?" She said as she raised her teacup towards her mouth.

Before she took a sip, she opened her eyes to see Ruby looking at her with one of the most shocked expression on her face that she has ever seen in her life.

Weiss' hands slackened her grip on cup out of surprise.

 _CLANG!_

Ruby dropped her fork dramatically on the plate of her dessert and looked Weiss right into the eyes, "… WHAT?!"

Weiss jolted in surprise at the sudden clash of cutlery, causing her to shakily place her teacup on the saucer with a loose grip, resulting in some tea spilling out.

"Goodness…" She muttered as she quickly wiped up the spilt tea with a napkin.

After a few moments passed, she composed herself as much as she can and looked towards Ruby, "Um…" Weiss then slumped her shoulders and cradled her forehead with her thumb and index finger, "Ah… she apparently failed to mention that she has not told you."

"Weiss, how did you hear about this?"

The said lady sighed as she placed her arms in front of her on the table, "She gave in her resignation letter a week ago. It caught me by surprise as she has mentioned the possibility of leaving, but I actually didn't think she would."

"… Why?" Ruby asked with a heartbroken tone.

"… That's why I asked you; all she told me was that she was planning to leave. I asked her but she was always so ambiguous about it."

"…"

Weiss looked at Ruby's crestfallen face as she stared at her cake, with a conflicted look in her eyes, "… I apologize for you finding out this way through me… But in my opinion why didn't Yang say anything to you?"

Ruby perked up at that question and jolted up from her seat, looking down at Weiss, "Yeah, why didn't she?"

And with that Ruby left in a flurry, leaving Weiss alone at the table.

"… Excuse me? Can I get this for takeaway?"

* * *

Ruby huffed as she pounded her fist on Yang's door, only then remembering she had a doorbell to only then press the button rapidly.

"Alright, alright, I'm opening the door."

Ruby heard Yang's muffled voice, the sound of a doorknob and lock shifting as the door opened.

"Hello sorry but- Ruby?!" Yang exclaimed, her hand letting go of the door and allowing it to swing open.

The opened door revealed boxes all around the home. Ruby eyes then wandered over to the two suitcases and duffle bag that were lying near the entrance, as if they were ready to leave.

"… Yang? You're leaving."

A sigh resounded behind Yang, who stepped aside to reveal a disappointed Blake who was carrying a small stack of books. She placed the books to on a box nearby and faced Yang, "I warned you… I thought you said you already told her and she was just processing…" She glanced between the two sisters, "I'll let Yang finally explain."

And with that Blake walked past the two and made her way out of the front yard.

Still at the doorway, Ruby stared at Yang with an angry glare, "… Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you were moving out of your house! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!"

Yang awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "Well… technically I'm not moving, all these boxes are Blake's… she's moving in so this place won't be empty when I'm gone…"

"… Where?" Ruby asked curtly.

Yang gulped, "I… I'm going overseas, to New York…"

Ruby's eyes bulged at of her head, "THAT FAR AWAY! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"Ruby, the job offer, I've been worki-"

"WHY! WHY IS EVERYONE JUST LEAVING!" Ruby exclaimed, as she kicked the doormat with a force that made it curve in on itself out of fear.

"R-Ruby, I want you to un-"

"NO! JUST WHY DID EVERYONE HAD TO LEAVE! First it was mom, then uncle Qrow left after the funeral! And dad then decided to tour the ENTIRE DAMN WORLD! NOW YOU!"

Ruby took a harsh step forward and got up in Yang's face, "Now you are leaving me for the city of dreams! You are leaving to New York! And where does that leave me! ALL HERE ALONE!"

Ruby's eyes watered, tears cascading down her face, "YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS ALL OF THEM!"

Ruby shoved Yang away as her sister tried to reason. The brunette then did a sharp 180 turn and ran towards her house, her sleeved arm rubbing tears off her face until she started to irritate her skin.

* * *

Ruby was curled up on the couch by the fireplace, in the small living room under the stairs. She watched the flames flicker before her eyes, her hands pulling the red blanket from her mother much tighter around her form, the blanket forming a tighter hood around her head.

Ruby then sudden froze in fright when she heard knocking and shuffling coming from her backyard, the rattling of an attempt to opening the sliding door, then the sound of a door swinging open in the laundry…

"Ruby? You here?"

The brunette sighed in relief.

"Just so you know, you should really learn to lock your back door."

Ruby heard Weiss' footsteps as she approached the room, she then heard the carpeted steps of the woman before she saw white pristine socks standing in front of her on the floor.

Ruby eyes travelled up to mean Weiss'.

"… Hi…"

Weiss stared back with concern, "… Hey…"

Ruby looked away, adjusting the makeshift hood of the blanket hide her face a bit more.

"Ruby… I don't really want to push, but you should really talk about this."

At the thought of confronting Yang, Ruby flinched and angled herself a bit further away from Weiss.

Weiss read her body language, "You dolt… I mean… you know you can talk to me…" She knelt down in front of Ruby and gently grabbed the hood of the blanket, tugging it softly off her head.

Ruby faced Weiss, her glassy eyes vulnerably looking at Weiss'.

Weiss carefully grasped Ruby's arms on the blanket to provide comfort as she rose for a moment to sit beside Ruby, "… It's good to talk about it, and I'm willing to listen if you want… or even talk for you if you don't want to say anything then…"

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs under the blanket as she looked down in contemplation.

Weiss looked at the candid family portrait over the fireplace, as she patiently sat beside Ruby.

"I know I… I've mentioned it before… But this house used to be filled."

Weiss turned to Ruby at the woman's voice, only to see the brunette also gazing upon the family photo.

"… Me and Yang shared a room, my parents and uncle Qrow had their own rooms too… When the accident happened, dad no longer stayed in his room, always drinking away the sadness downstairs in the kitchen… Uncle Qrow opted drinking at bars constantly to get away from the atmosphere at the house… I honestly should have seen it coming, in time uncle Qrow just upped and left. He flew away in search for his long lost sister… I guess after the accident, he realized how losing family REALLY felt like… Then dad…"

Ruby scoffed as she shuffled her blanket around, allowing the red fabric to fall off her shoulders and pool around her on the couch.

"He! He… Dad just threw himself into work, he took up multiple jobs at the same time. Sure he saved a whole ton of money, which was more than enough for Yang and I to go to uni, but he was never at home. He was like a ghost of himself, like he died along with mom on that day… Then suddenly, he had some sort of epiphany, and when Yang was in her third year of uni he gave her the reins of this 'family' and now is now travelling the whole world. He left too."

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed.

"Not that dad and uncle Qrow were bad people, no… they still keep in contact, and always try to visit every year. We usually have a small get together around December! But… when we really needed them most, they left… Heck, I hadn't even graduated from high school when dad left for the rest of the world. This is where Yang stepped up."

Ruby took a fraying edge of the blanket and twisted it repetitively.

"… She basically became my parental figure for the rest of my life. When I was still in primary and she was still in high school, she was still able to practically raise me from helping me with homework, cooking meals, and just being there for me when no one was."

Ruby had a soft look flash upon her face, as she recounted the memories. However the expression turned tense as she clenched her fist and slammed it on the couch. Her mouth opened up in a yell, in which nothing came out. She closed her lips, tears beginning to form in the ducts of her eye.

"and… and now… she's leaving… just… just like mom did."

Ruby's hands went to her eyes, as she rubbed the tears off her face, her voice wobbly and weak.

"I… I'm sorry Weiss, I… I should be over this… I should be over the accident, but here I am with what looks like abandonment issues."

Weiss' heart clenched at the sight of Ruby's tears. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby's hand, in a tight fist that clung on to her red blanket. Weiss placed an open palm in the space between them on the couch, which Ruby shakily proceeded to grab and hold on to Weiss in desperate search for someone.

As Ruby's sobs quieted down to weak whimpers, Weiss started.

"Ruby, I think you need to understand something."

The brunette looked into Weiss' eyes.

"You… You don't exactly get over loss, getting 'over it' is too… impersonal, like you are severing your connection with your mom."

Weiss placed her left hand over Ruby's, her hands now grasping the brunette's left hand.

"You are allowed to grieve, you don't ever have to stop feeling something when you think of the accident… You have just got to learn to accept. You don't have to do it now… acceptance doesn't come right away. You just learn, eventually, over time, that it is not really a loss."

Weiss takes her left hand and places it over where Ruby's heart should be, "Because your mother is always with you, no matter where she is. And that is something you shouldn't be sad about, but something you should treasure… that despite whatever has happened, she is always with you."

Ruby's tears stopped.

Weiss felt her heartbeat calm down from under her palm.

"In fact, not only is your mother here, but so is your father, uncle Qrow, your sister… and even Blake and I."

Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"Everyone who is important to you and loves you… who you consider your family… is always there, and they never really leave, even if they are physically distant from you, they are always thinking and caring about you, because you are also with them too despite the distance…

"So, even if Yang is leaving, you are allowed be sad… but just don't forget that she never really left you in the first place… despite what they all seem to be doing, they are always there."

Weiss cleared her throat, "Also, if you ever do feel lonely, Blake doesn't live that far now, and I'm just a 'jump over a fence' away."

As soon as she let the words out of her mouth, she was slightly winded by Ruby barreling into her and giving her a tight hug.

"T… Thanks Weiss, I… I really needed that."

The Weiss hugged Ruby back, letting the younger woman melt into her arms in safety.

* * *

Moments passed and the fireplace now considerably a bit dimmer by the amount of time that had passed, Weiss released her hug and sat close to Ruby, bumping her shoulder with her own to let her know she wasn't moving off the couch.

"Um… I do have a question though…"

"Hm?"

"How much did Blake tell you? About Yang's situation?"

"Ah, she told me what was necessary. Like how she is flying out tomorrow, how she has been searching for a job in acting for a while and that this is her 'breakout' role-"

"Whaaaat? She finally got an acting job! That… that actually kinda explains the secret calls and errands she had to do…"

Ruby then groaned as she face palmed.

"Ughhh, I must be the worst sister, I was so focused on myself I never asked what was so important that she had to leave the country for! Aw, it's her dream job and I absolutely blew her off."

"It's not your fault, honestly, she should have said something instead of leaving it to the literal last minute… but you two should really talk before she leaves."

"Yeah… I'll meet her at her house tomorrow morning… we'll talk and I guess I'll say b… bye…"

"… We can then drive with her to the airport and farewell her there…"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"…"

"…"

"I brought over those cakes we never finished."

"That sounds nice too."

* * *

It was the next day, that started with Ruby going to Yang's and having a heart to heart talk. Many tears were shed and many apologies were handed out. With that settled, in two cars, Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby travelled to the airport and said their proper farewells, where once again, many tears were shed, and another long hug between the sisters formed into a cozy group hug.

Now that Yang has boarded on the plane, and Blake drove off into a different direction to go to meet another friend… Ruby and Weiss were now in a white car, heading home.

The silence was deafening, but comforting in a sort of way. As they reached another traffic light, which was red, Weiss glanced at Ruby who was still sad over the farewell. Weiss looked around and her eyes landed on a Ben & Jerry's connected to a 7 Eleven.

With her fingers tapping the wheel, she flicked the lever to let her blinker indicate she was going left.

Ruby gazed outside as Weiss pulled in front and briefly left the car to return with two tubs of ice cream, handing the cookie dough ice cream to her best friend. Weiss then took one of the two spoons and with it still in her hand, she place her palm over where Ruby's heart was.

"Still there."

Ruby cracked a small smile. "Right here."

Ruby then placed her hand over Weiss', "Now… spoon."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she turned her palm around to pass Ruby the spoon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey! Guess who's back! I missed you all!**

 **Ah yes, I finally finished my exams, graduated and can now focus on this! It has been so long that when writing this chapter I had to go back and read all the other chapters so I could get familiar with all the details and write this. XD**

 **But I will say that so far, I have been kinda busy in real life, but I'll still try to update as much possible since the 'busy is not academically related :D**

 **Anyways, ain't it quite ironic that when this fic is back from hiatus, Yang then leaves! But don't worry, she is not gone forever, she's just too important to Ruby to not be in her life anymore.**

 **Also, since it's been a while, if there are mistakes or any constructive criticism you'd like to give, make sure to tell me 'kay ;)**

 **But as always, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: July - The Weiss Choice

**July – The Weiss Choice**

* * *

Ruby grumbled as she slammed the fridge door, leaning against the counter as she stared at the box full of washed plastic containers sitting on the floor far side of the table island, which was centered in the room between the glass screen doors and the kitchen side. Letting out a groan, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Before Yang left for New York, in the morning she apologized her older sister left Ruby with a week's worth of food, freshly cooked and frozen for her little sister so she can survive a week without her slightly above average cooking.

But…

The only problem is a week has passed and all the pre-made meals have been devoured and digested… even the cookie snack that her sister had made especially for her in an apology for keeping the secret from Ruby.

Ruby opened her eyes, bringing her head back to level. She took another breath as she opened the fridge to _really_ make sure that there was no food left in there.

Ensuring that it was truly empty… she considered going to her phone and ordering food… despite it's convenience, she didn't really want to only rely on fast food for the rest of her life, so she may as well start _trying_ to cook now.

With a splash of hope rippling into her form, she walked over to the pantry and opened it… to see that she had still had some dry oats left from when she and Blake had a sleepover a few weeks ago.

She grabbed the box, checking if there was any expiry (to her relief it indicated that it should last for years) and looked at the clock in the kitchen, her brain suddenly aware of the time.

The digital clock displayed the numbers _6:45_.

Ruby pursed her lips as she briefly gazed upon the night sky through her glass slide door to the backyard, before flipping her attention back at the oats.

Sure, oats for dinner is odd, but it's a start.

* * *

Weiss laid on her stomach on her bed while she flicked through the pages of her recipe book, as she pondered over any simple meals that she could whip up in her kitchen for dinner. As she gazed over a pie recipe she definitely did not have the ingredients for, a smoke started to filter into her room from the outside.

"… Is someone having a bonfire?" Weiss muttered, as she slid the ajar glass door closed… before she slammed it open at the sight of smoke rising through the air.

She stepped on to her balcony, as her eyes bulged at the sound of a fire alarm faintly ringing from the inside of Ruby's house, in which the brunette had opened all her slide door that led into the kitchen to let all the smoke out.

In a haste she placed her hands on the railing, her feet tensing in the anticipation of vaulting off the ledge… No wait… this is impractical.

She followed the voice of reasoning in her head as she ran downstairs in a hurry to climb over gate and help Ruby out.

* * *

"By the way, thanks Weiss. For you know… vaulting over the fence." Ruby said as she finished scrubbing the stove top of burnt oatmeal, scraping the remains into the bin she held.

Weiss rolled her eyes amusedly at the Ruby's mention of the specific action as she wiped the table bench of milk that the brunette had accidentally spilled in her panic of the smoke alarm, "Of course… not to mention, basically saving your life too."

The two stared at each other for a moment before the bubbled into laughter as they both threw the paper towels they used into the bin, before they sat down by the table.

"Saving my life? No wonder you basically leapt over my fence."

"Well, I'm sorry I had no idea if my best friend was possibly hurt or anything of the sort."

"Actually, considering you are the responsible one out of the both of us, I thought you would have called triple zero first instead of coming to help. You must've been _so_ worried."

"Ruby, you just somehow dramatically burnt oatmeal. Of course that wouldn't warrant a call to emergency services." Weiss deadpanned.

"But you didn't know that now, did you?" Ruby said teasingly.

Weiss crossed her arms as she looked away. She fumed for a few seconds before she sighed, "Fine. I was worried."

"Yes! Gotcha to admit!"

"But I still don't understand that you are _that_ incapable of cooking something as simple as oatmeal. How exactly did you survive off living on takeout?"

Ruby awkwardly chuckled, "Firstly I don't _just_ live off takeout food, but every homemade meal I've ever had was made from Yang. Well, mostly… you do give me some of your meals every so often."

"… But Yang lived in another house."

"Yeah, I still didn't know how to cook so she just always gave me these meal packages every night she would come over to help out."

Weiss' eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Help out? You meaning in house chores?"

"Well yeah… except for anything garden-related."

"Ruby… are you telling me that you've been reliant on Yang this _entire_ time?"

"Well, I never really did learn how to cook cause Yang's a pretty bad teacher and in terms of cleaning I was just always used to her… Oh shoot, am I really that dependent?" Ruby said as she threaded her fingers in her hair as she came to the realization.

"I… I guess I just got so used to it… we just… never changed it." She winced at the word change briefly.

Weiss nodded slowly, as she stood up while watching Ruby descend into a state of disbelief at herself. She cleared her throat, "Um… I'll just go check around your kitchen while… you just work through that crisis alright?"

Staring into nothing, Ruby wordlessly nodded as she let Weiss do her own thing.

"Hmm… Okay… I see… Alright, that can work if I can find the…" Weiss muttered to herself as she poked around in Ruby's pantry and fridge.

She closed the door and headed in the direction of the screen doors, "Hey Ruby, I just needed to pick out something in my house."

* * *

As Weiss was struggling to get over the fence, with her adrenaline from earlier gone it took her a bit of time to return back to Ruby's kitchen, where the gamer was now texting Yang manically at her said realization.

Weiss took a breath, as she picked a few things from the kitchen (which is questionable why the brunette had them since she barely cooked) and placed a chopping board and knife in front of the girl. She placed a block of Spam, gesturing to Ruby how to cut, "Well, if you want to get somewhere… you can start by cutting Spam. It is pretty simple."

Ruby looked up to Weiss, as she put her phone down face up. She glanced back to her conversation with Yang, smiling slightly at her sister's words of encouragement, "Sure. Let's wash our hands then."

* * *

Time passed as the women got into a comfortable rhythm. Weiss manning the stove with a pot of boiling water full of pasta and another pot bubbling with canned tomato sauce, and Ruby stationed in front of the chopping board now chopping up the onions… in which her eyes started to water.

Weiss glanced back, placing her wooden spoon down and covering the pasta with a lid to allow it to cook. She walked to Ruby and grabbed the knife, "I'll show you next time how to cut the onions and garlic. There are tips and tricks to get these ones right… can you just keep stirring the tomato sauce so it doesn't burn?"

Ruby nodded, her red sleeves rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Sure, anything to stop my own eyes from burned alive."

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately, as she proceeded to organize the chopping board.

Ruby took the wooden spoon and happily stirred tomato.

Then suddenly rapid and precise chopping filled the air… it was definitely a better idea for Weiss to handle the cutting tonight.

As the chopping evened out and became slower as Weiss handled the garlic, a pleasant melody filled the air… Weiss was humming.

It was a song that Ruby could not recognize, but nonetheless anything coming out of the alabaster girl's lips was always a treat to Ruby.

Ruby took a sneaky glance to girl behind her, observing the sight of Weiss expertly making the garlic into some sort of paste with only the tip of the knife. She watched as her white hair bobbed with her head to the words in her head, as her fingers delicately moved the garlic into a tray with the onions.

Ruby's head quickly filled back to the pots as Weiss proceeded to get up with the tray in her hand. Ruby tried to shake off her face red with the domesticity of the entire situation.

"Move a bit to the side, it's time to add the last ingredients." Weiss had ended her humming in favour for continuing to help cook.

With a slide of the knife, the board and cutting tool now by the sink, Weiss watched Ruby as the brunette continued to stir the sauce, before she went to deal with the pasta.

After a few moments, she joined Ruby by the pot as they both watched the sauce bubble in a comfortable silence.

"You have a pretty voice… I think you should know that."

Weiss turned to Ruby, a light pink blush dusting her face in embarrassment, "What?"

"Well, I only ever hear you sing when you think you're alone… and every time I interrupt you act like nothing had ever happened."

Weiss looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Why don't you sing more? I would love to hear you sing if you ever do."

"It… It was a long time ago… I don't think you would like to hear it, the premise and such is quite mundane."

"Weiss… either way this story seems important and either way, I got time."

Weiss took a glance at Ruby, who turned down the intense bubbling into a light simmer, giving the sauce a stir before focusing her attention on her.

"Alright then… when I was young I was taking singing lessons after my parents had found this talent within me. And I loved it. I was allowed to do something I love, and not to mention my parents absolutely approved of my hobby. But… as I got better and better… my parents started to see the potential in my voice and begun to make me sing at concerts and charity balls. Which I did not hate, I positively loved the experience and was happy to go along with it… But…"

A beat of silence passed.

"… But?"

Weiss shook her head, "Like I said, it's a mundane story… I don't think you want to hear it."

Ruby just gave Weiss a worried look from the side. She took a deep breath and decided to change the topic as the woman had started to become visibly uncomfortable at the thought of her memories relating to her singing.

"… Then why don't you tell me the story of how you learned cooking? I bet that one must be cool."

Weiss smiled at Ruby in gratitude as she took a small spoon from a drawer and tasted the sauce. She sprinkled in a bit more salt and pepper.

"Well, that story involves my butler Klein."

"You had a butler!"

"Well, I saw him more as a friend. He spent more time with me than my own 'friends'… Klein would listen to me and go along with my idea despite how taxing they were."

Weiss motioned for Ruby to keep stirring.

"You see, my parents have always been so… overbearing to say the least. I think they believed that none of us would ever live alone, let alone leave the mansion. So when my sister left the mansion to live with her husband, she told me how wonderful she was living without our parents worrying too much about what we eat, do, and hold ourselves around others."

Weiss took a pause to taste the sauce, "Perfect, you can turn off the stove Ruby."

As Ruby moved some of utensils used into the sink, Weiss held the pot and poured some of the spaghetti sauce into a bowl in the middle of table bench, where there were two plates with plain pasta already arranged on either side of the bench on their own plates. As Weiss filled the rest of the sauce into a separate container for later use, she continued with her story.

"Then, I told my parents how I wanted to try to live by myself, learn how to sustain myself independently. But, they were quite skeptical and said that if only I learnt how to cook for myself, then I can live _by myself._ So I took their challenged and took a cookbook and tried. Lets just say that my struggles and complaints made me realise how stuck up and spoiled I was back then."

Weiss giggled for a moment, in which Ruby joined in.

"I guess they did realise this about me and gave me this challenge, knowing that I was too dependent on the people who worked for us to do everything for me, hoping that I would just give up and just stay with them. But what they didn't count on was my determination. So, while they thought they were victorious, I asked Klein to teach me how to cook… which in turn made me realise that I not only had to cook to sustain myself but I also how to wash, clean and also _save_ to be able to live independently. Let's just say I have to thank Klein for all his lessons as I not only learnt how to sustain myself, but also change my perception of others and the people who work for me.

"Then came the time when I had to prove to my parents. And well, they were shocked. They did not expect for me to actually go through with it. But, they had to withhold their side of the promise and they gave me a chance to leave. They were reluctant at first but… as time went on and after my second month living here, I think they are okay with it."

Once Weiss had finished off, she and Ruby were already seated on opposite sides of the table, digging into their pasta which was generously drizzled with a lot of sauce on top.

"Wow, you have must of _really_ had an experience to get here. You sound like you've changed a lot." Ruby remarked, "Also this pasta is _so_ good! Thanks Weiss."

Weiss chuckled, "Don't forget you helped make it too Ruby Rose. But yes, I definitely changed for the better. I'm still changing and that's okay."

They both shared a smile as they continued to eat.

* * *

"Well, it has been wonderful sharing another meal with you again." Weiss said as she helped Ruby putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"It's been fun Weiss! But this whole thing just made me realize that I really need to start learning how to do a lot more things around here… I guess I'm gonna start taking cooking lessons… and maybe start researching a bit more, my pile of laundry is turning into a mountain since I'm too scared of ruining all the colours if I do it wrong." Ruby awkwardly stated as she finished putting in the last plate and putting the correct settings into the dishwashers, as she has always seen Yang do when she did the dishes.

"You know I can help."

"What?"

"Well, I can give you cooking lessons for free and learning from an actual person than an article or book has proved to me that it is much more fun and easier to understand."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you are my best friend. I would be happy to help."

Ruby gave a joyous smile, despite her heart giving out a bit from the unintentional friend zone she was placed in.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed as she gave Weiss a tight hug, who in turn hugged her warmly back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! I finally got this chapter up!**

 **So yes, there are some repercussions to Yang being in another country. If you are curious, I did leave quite a few hints in the earlier chapters on Ruby's dependence of her sister. Like in the second chapter, Ruby was hanging the clothes with her sister and throughout the chapters, it has been mentioned that Yang gives food to her sister constantly.**

 **Also I also wanted to mention that I was kinda sad no one notice the little joke I put into the previous chapter where Weiss literally spilled tea accidentally when she accidentally spilled the tea on Yang's departure.**

 **Either way, the response to me coming back and the new chapter has been nothing but supportive, so I thank you for that… And I'm also very glad to be back :)**

 **But anyways, it seems there is something Weiss is holding back… unlike Ruby she isn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve and be an open book. It seems like Ruby got to do a lot more to get Weiss to open up. But that's for another chapter…**

 **Which speaking of, I'll see ya all in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: July - The Soft Scarf

**July – The Soft Scarf**

* * *

"Alright, now that you got the correct colours together, you simply put them in here and put the fabric softener and detergent. Detergent in here and softener in here."

"Ah… what if I change the weight of the clothes or even the type of detergent."

"Just check the measurements and directions on the box and bottle."

Weiss continued to explain Ruby the laundry, how to decide the settings and so forth.

After a few minutes, the two looked at 'Ol Bessie' the washing machine in triumph as they both watched the machine start up and rock slightly from its old age not being able to keep up quietly with the spins of the clothes inside.

Weiss scratched her head and awkwardly stated, "I guess we now just hope nothing explodes."

Ruby nervously chuckled as she too noticed the washing machine probably should be retired really soon.

After returning the bottle of fabric softener and washing detergent back on their proper places on the shelf above the machine, Ruby and Weiss exited the laundry room and both plopped onto the seats in the living room, Ruby on the large beanbag and Weiss on to the couch beside it.

Ruby stretched her hands over her head, "Mmh, so… laundry… cooking… some of my cleaning supplies… anything else?"

Weiss looked up to the ceiling for a moment in thought, "… I think we covered all the basics. And to your credit, you are not _completely_ hopeless."

Ruby let out a sarcastic laugh, "Ah, appreciate the thought Weiss."

Weiss throat bubbled out a chuckle as she let her hands fall to the side, the palm of her left hand feeling the wrapping of a package she had left on Ruby's couch earlier. She tucked the gift under her arm and stood up, rubbing her hands together, "You know, the weather is getting cold around here…"

Ruby let her hands drop and looked curiously up at Weiss, "Hm?"

Weiss cheeks became dusted with a light pink blush, "… Just move over you dolt."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she shuffled to the side, a blush also ghosting upon her cheeks when Weiss delicately placed herself beside her. Due to the nature of the beanbag, they caved together in the middle, now shoulder to shoulder.

There was a beat of silence that passed before Weiss spoke up, "That washing machine of yours… it is quite old. Ancient I might add."

"Yep, I guess 'Ol Bessie' is really too old now."

Weiss chuckled, "Ah, Yang and her silly nicknames for things… maybe we should go out and get a new washing machine for you."

Ruby giggled at Weiss remark about Yang as she began to agree, "Yeah, we definitely-"

The brunette stopped halfway in her sentence before she turned to face Weiss, "W… we? Like both of us… shopping for a new washing machine…" Ruby cleared her throat, "It's a nice thought Weiss but I don't think I could afford one right now, I've gotta save up a bit more and I'll get it."

Weiss shook her head, "Nonsense, I would of course be getting that washing machine for you."

Ruby stuttered, "W… what?! No Weiss, that is too much."

"It really is not Ruby… I think we both know that I am on the… rich side of the social ladder."

"Nice of you to remind me of that Weiss."

"Ruby…" Weiss turned to face Ruby, her hands clutching onto the wrapped package on her lap, "I… I don't think you have realised it but, you have done a lot for me in the past months of me adjusting here and having someone to talk to… so let me just do this for you."

Ruby warily looked at Weiss, "Hm… I'm not agreeing still but we can go have a look so I can see which model I should aim for. Maybe later today?"

Weiss smiled, "Alright sounds like a fine plan…" After another moment of comfortable silence, she felt her face bloom red as her attention was drawn back to the wrapped object in her lap. "Um… actually… Since it is quite cold outside… I think you should wear this when we go out later then."

She took the gift and pushed it into Ruby's arms, looking off to the side shyly as Ruby began to inspect the gift.

Ruby's palms began to sweat slightly as she held a gift that she could not believe she was getting from Weiss… "Oh… thank you Weiss." She said in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

Weiss zapped her attention back to Ruby at the reaction.

Ruby looked up at that moment as they then locked eyes, both looking away as they blushed.

"Um… I'm gonna open it now."

The living room was filled with sounds of wrapping paper being ripped slowly apart, as the sound of a soft fabric unfurling accompanied Ruby's gasp.

"It's… It's so soft!" Ruby said, as her thumb glided over the knitted scarf. Her mouth gasping in awe she admired the article of clothing. It was knitted with the softest material she ever felt, the wool going through gradients of white of red, the light pink in between peeking in some spots of the scarf. However, at the end corner of one side of the scarf, there was an intricate red rose sown into the scarf, a white thread outlining it to allow the rose to stand out.

"Weiss… it's beautiful." Her thumb brushed over the rose, "Did… did you make this?"

Weiss was suddenly fiddling with her long untied white hair, a lock being twirled around her left hand's index finger, "P… possibly." She then instinctively hid her fingers, in which a few were patched with Band-Aids.

Ruby eyed the movement from the corner of her eye. Weiss then cleared her throat to move her friend's attention from her hands, "So… I'm hoping you… like it?"

Ruby beamed, "Of course I do!" Her mouth morphed into a grin as she looked down at the scarf, her heart slowly starting to speed up.

With excitement and gratitude in her veins, she let out a squeal under her breath and took Weiss into her arms, bringing the girl into a strong and warm hug, "I absolutely love it Weiss, you are amazing."

* * *

"They were pretty hush-hush about it, so I really did not know what I was exactly getting myself into." Yang started, her voice relaying through the speakers of Ruby's laptop.

It was later in the day and Ruby was on her bed as she video called her sister and Blake through Facetime.

"Is there anything about the show you can tell us, sis?" Ruby questioned excitedly, as Yang chuckled and Blake rolled her eyes in amusement through the pixilation of the screen.

"Like I mentioned before, I can't reveal or say anything! You'll just have to watch the show when it comes out next year."

Ruby grumbled in disappointment as Blake asked another question, "How have they been treating you then?"

Yang's image looked up briefly in thought, "Well, firstly they are being fair and are some of the nicest people on the planet." She gave a grin at the thought. "Also, since it was my first HUGE acting job, the stars who are playing the main characters have been giving me tips and advice. It's like one big family!"

"That great Yang!" Ruby chirped.

"Wait a moment." Blake added, "HUGE acting job. You mention it being your 'breakout' role but what is the… nature of your role exactly? Minus the spoilers you have to hold back."

"Um… Okay, I guess if I'm pretty vague I can talk about it." Yang said after pondering of the question with a tapping of her chin, "So… right now we are filming the pilot of the series, so I thought that I was gonna be some one-off character that was only relevant in the main characters introductions and stuff… But it turns out that I apparently am going to be a reoccurring character! I was always wondering why my agent was so ecstatic about this role, so now I know."

"Hold on." Ruby interrupted with her eyes gleaming, "So this role… can be possibly permanent for the time being?"

There was a slight delay, as Yang received the question. However once she did, she wore a huge grin on her face, "Depending on the fate of the character and the entire series, yes… I might be on this show for the long run! Well until it ends of course."

Blake and Ruby both cheered in delight.

As their cheers died down, Yang looked hesitantly towards the camera, "So… are you okay with this Ruby? You do know that I won't always be back there now since I've got to travel overseas much more."

Ruby smiled and gave a gentle nod, "It's all fine Yang, I don't want to be in the way of your dreams. Anyways, I will say that you going overseas for the time being has gotten me to even spend more time with Weiss!"

Yang's mouth grew into a smirk as she leaned into the arm of her chair, "Oh, is Ruby getting her game on now that her big sister is no longer there."

Ruby blushed red, "N-no! Nothing like that! I just like hanging out with her as usual! Yeah, I got a crush but I'm not going after her while she is a relationship."

Yang hummed suspiciously as she gestured to the plushies behind Ruby on her windowsill, "Then what about those two?"

Ruby looked back to see the Feebas plushie and Kirby plushie sitting side by side with the back of Weiss' house as the backdrop through the window. She looked back at Yang with a meek smile, "Those two are there so I can live my crush vicariously through their closeness."

Yang groaned as she reeled back, Ruby no longer being defensive about her crush had resulted in all the teasing fun being taken out as the brunette went along with it.

Blake took over from Yang's groaning, "Speaking of which, I saw you and Weiss spent the day together, I was wondering how it went."

Yang perked up to at least hear how Ruby's day went whilst the younger sister's eyes bulged from her head, "Wait what? How did you know?"

"I saw you guys at the shops a few hours ago."

"Oh, was my little sister on a date?"

"Shut up Yang."

"Oh, there was a little bite in her tone."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, "New York seems to not have changed you." She let the comment simmer for a moment before she gave into the curious stares of Blake, in which Yang also formed. "So… what has been happening over the past few days is that Weiss has been teaching me how to maintain myself. Ya know, without needing to rely on Yang… so I've been living more independently recently."

Blake let out a small clap and cheered as Yang let out a 'whoop' in delight, "Yeah Ruby! That's great" The older sister exclaimed, "I'm so happy you are taking control of your life! I was slightly worried that you won't survive."

Ruby arched an eyebrow, "Slightly?"

Yang nervously laughed, "Ah… I made Blake promise to keep an eye of you…"

"Yang!"

"Hey, don't mind me! Blake didn't even keep up her end of the bargain."

Blake shrugged, "I didn't really need to, cause I knew Weiss would make sure Ruby would be fine."

Yang eyed Blake's side of the screen, "Hmmm… You are right. But more importantly, what have you two been up to then?" She directed to her sister.

Ruby played with the end of the ends of the scarf she wore around her neck as she started, "So, she started by giving me cooking lessons… in which she says I'm actually catching on pretty quickly. And then she's been teaching me how to properly separate colours and cool and neat tricks to clean and organize the house. Oh yeah, by the way I stole one of your shelves from your house… Gosh, I didn't even know Weiss had some sort of rebellious side like that. But she did justify herself as it was in reason and you were my sister so everything canceled out? But anyways she even gave me this scarf! Gosh she made it herself and everything. Like, I saw her trying to hid her fingers with the Band Aids but I saw and knew she tried so hard! But then after that Weiss…"

As Ruby started to ramble about her day and Weiss, Yang and Blake both glanced at each other's screens on their own computers. Blake raised an eyebrow in the predicament of the situation as Yang made kissy faces to the camera.

"And then, like, behind my back she bought that washing machine."

"Hold on a second sis! She bought you a washing machine!"

Ruby awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "Uh, I told her it was all fine and she initially agreed to but… after we went and talked to all the sales clerks and chose a model, she went ahead and bought it."

Yang mouth just dropped as Blake's eyes widened, "So… what are you going to do about it?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs, "Well, she insisted so much so I just decided to keep it. And about the payment… she just said it would be nice to spend more time together."

Yang's expression then morphed into one of sly teasing, "Ah, so it seems that Weiss has got the game instead."

"Yang!"

"Wait Ruby, I just realised you mentioned that you stole the shelves? I didn't see you at the house."

"Well, me and Weiss thought it would be fun to be all sneaky and that."

"Weiss and fun? Once you the ice princess from the tower, I guess she does thaw out."

"No Yang, I think Ruby is just influencing her too much… is it bad that I'm not concerned that you basically broke into the house?"

"Blake, didn't you forget that I have the keys-"

Ruby was interrupted by her mobile phone as she heard its chime from her beside table, "Uh… wait a minute guys…"

Ruby looked at the text message she received, letting out an 'eep' in surprise as her she grew a bashful smile on her face. After replying to the text she moved back to her laptop, in which Yang reacted.

"Oh, someone's got a lovesick smile on her face. Did Weiss text you?"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she brought the laptop from her bed and placed it on her table in the room. Ignoring Yang's question, she puffed up her cheek to stifle her grin, "As…as a matter of fact, it was. And she just invited me over for dinner so I'm going to leave now."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ruby."

"Alright sis, bye! Hope you have sweet dreams!"

"I'll see you too Blake. And I'll talk to ya later Yang." Ruby said as she waved to the camera and ended her part of the call.

However, Yang and Blake were still in the video chat…

* * *

Once Ruby left, the two waited a few moments before they both started to react to all the information that helped link the dots in their heads. Yang started gasping loudly while she messed with her hair, trying to comprehend the facts (such as a new washing machine). Blake on the other hand had her had a quieter reaction as she looked down and nodded blankly as she too tried to absorb the information.

After a minute passed, they both calmed down considerably.

"So… Weiss made a scarf for Ruby… that's cute."

"Yang… Weiss bought her a _washing machine._ That is just commitment, despite how rich she may be."

"I know Blake, and she's spent her whole day today with Ruby… If my memory serves me right, she should have work today. She literally took a day off just to help Ruby."

Yang and Blake paused for a moment, afraid to address the elephant in the room. Yang took the leap.

"So… there's something there. Like between them…"

Blake cautiously stepped with her words, "… Maybe… Well definitely on Ruby's side. She still has that unrequited crush on her."

Yang looked up and pondered, "… Is it really unrequited? Cause despite how 'friendship starved' Weiss was in her early life, anyone would know that friend's don't act like that around each other."

Blake's eyes widened, "Oh god, it is requited."

Yang grinned, "I knew this would happen!"

Blake eyes became down casted as she remembered the entirety of the situation between her two friends, "But they don't know… especially Weiss."

Yang sighed, "Of course they both don't know, they may as well be living in a fanfiction."

"Mhmmm… but isn't this getting more delicate. If they don't handle this right, I don't know what would happen."

"Ugh." Yang stated flailed on her bed for a moment before stilling.

"Well, we gotta see where this goes then."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Thank goodness we passed 2018! It was… lets just say… no one would be exactly missing it… BUT despite all the messiness of 2018, we did get some good things out of it! Such as 20** _ **gay**_ **teen, some great movies and even anime! Like for me, out of 2018 what I would likely remember it for is:**

 **Movies – Infinity War, Into the Spider Verse, Black Panther, Crazy Rich Asians, Love Simon… (there's definitely more but I don't want to list every movie I basically watched)**

 **Shows – New seasons to some of my favourite shows like Wynonna Earp, RWBY, The Good Place. New shows as well and so much more! (also don't forget that dramatic cancellation and pick up of Brooklyn Nine-Nine)**

 **Anime – Violet Evergarden, A Place Further Than the Universe, Aggretsuko, Bloom into You… here too is so much more!**

 **And for me personally, I actually graduated! That is something I'm proud off!**

 **So let me pose you a question… Instead of negativity, what were some good things from 2018 that you experienced?**

 **But, that'll be all from me so… I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: Author's announcement!

**Alright, I want to apologise again...**

Now, due to my very messing timetable because of university, I've been so busy to the point where I couldn't update weekly :(

BEFORE I TALK ABOUT THE STORY ITSELF, I need to clarify a few things...

FIRSTLY, I'm not abandoning this story but, recently I've gotten obsessed with another show and lets just say... I've got a fanfic lined up just for it... so when I do eventually finish this story and you see me uploading a different fanfic that is not RWBY, just remember that I have not left the community at all! I've just been in this community for so long so I may have a break from posting stories up of RWBY after this one.

SECONDLY, behind the scenes of this story, a lot has been workshopped and edited as I've made this story so... I'm not going to reveal what it is yet but there might be a 'few changes' made to this story... one including a title change (probably when I officially update this story, you might want to skim and reread a few parts)

 **So, because of that I'm changing how I'm going to approach this story...**

Due to me already being half way in this slow-burn, instead of updating weekly I'm just gonna finish editing and typing up the story... THEN begin to 're-update' often, when I've already written all the chapters.

I am sorry that this story went on an unannounced hiatus, and I'm doing it again to finish this story

BUT, just keep an eye out cause when I'm done, I am sure am delivering :D


End file.
